Smash Bros One-Shot Awesomeness: Ft, You
by AngelZeroEXE
Summary: Write one, write all! This story is a collection of one-shot stories that can only be a reality if you, the reader, pitch in to help! So grab your keyboard and think outside the box, because I want this story to be one that every reader can enjoy!
1. Guidelines for Awesomeness!

Hey guys!

I'm not dead yet! (Wait, angels can't die, SHOOT!)

I'm starting a series (or in the middle or end by the time you read this) full of randoms Smash Brothers Ultimate one shots that are designed by you guys!

I want to make this collection of stories as user-friendly and fun as possible, but in order to do that, you need to submit your idea to me via commenting!

This is how the comments for the stories (fanfics only) should be laid out:

Title:

Main Character:

Any Sub-Characters:

Main Story:

1\. Rating limit is K Plus, so little to no swearing, no inappropriate (not even kissing) scenes with ANY characters, and no love between any characters (I don't hate it, but I would prefer if it was left out)

1.5. The one exception the shipping portion of Rule One is if the love is canon. For example, love between Reflet and Chrom is okay, but Corrin and Reflet isn't. I am allowing a little leeway for this rule, but I'm also quite picky about it, so don't be surprised if a certain ship doesn't make the cut.

2\. If the story has a lot of violence, the main character must not die.

3\. OC's are not allowed anymore (it has been brought to my attention that OC's are very difficult to write about without angering others, so I am forbidding them)

4\. Only one character outside of Smash per story (I literally know nothing about Fire Emblem, so I'm worried I'll offend someone if I try)

5\. No repeating entries with different characters. It's starting to become a problem. I have received the same story request, from the same user (that I will not name, in order to not be rude) THREE TIMES, the only difference being that the characters were different, and it's getting **really annoying!** So, please stop.

6\. Okay, while I have nothing wrong with any kind of sexuality, whoever keeps posting an idea about ships with Lucario and Zoroark/Blaziken needs to stop! I'm not a fan of ships of that caliber, so I'm going to have to ask you to stop trying.

These are the only guidelines I have as of now, but feel free to tell me any loopholes in the comments. Until you submit your ideas, I have a story on the next page for you to get the basic idea of what you wanna tell me! (And any submission owner that makes it gets an automatic shout-out)!

Until next time, Angel is out!


	2. Candemonium: by AngelZeroEXE (me)

You know things aren't going to go very well when the kids find your stash of candy, but that's exactly what Ness of the Earthbound series did.

He had been strolling around the Smashopolis Mansion, waiting for another match to come up for him, when a gleaming Twix wrapper caught the young PSI user's beady black eyes.

"Is that what I think it is', Ness squealed as he picked up the wrapper and began to examine it, 'CANDY!"

It was at that moment that Onett's boy wonder hit the jackpot of a lifetime: he found a foot-wide, knee-deep bowl filled with candy from base to over the brim in a random door he had been standing near (because plot convenience XP)!

If Ness's eyes could've grown to the size of dinner plates, they would've.

He had never seen so much candy in his life and the best part was the label on the bottom that red: "Property of Ganon. Do not touch (yes Young and Toon, this means you).

Ness burst out laughing at the funny label and that's when he knew his goal for the day: get every piece of candy from every single Smasher, and eat it!

Let's just say chaos ensued after that point!

Ness was on a rampage, taking every piece of confectionary goodness he could get his itty-bitty 13-year-old hands on, but 2 other Smashers almost noticed.

It started with Ike. He happened to be chewing on some gum; _birthday cake_ chewing gum; the kind that's actually really good compared to what our PSI-using candy bandit had tasted. The kind that Peach refused to let the children Smashers chew. He nabbed it, but not before Ike tried to reach for another piece, "Hm', Ike murmured, 'I could've sworn I had some gum.

Next was Mega Man. He was a very kind, polite, soft-spoken Smasher, but that didn't exclude him from the candy thievery that was going around. It also just so happened that the Blue Bomber had a bag of MM's, but not just any old MM's: CARAMEL MM's; the best kind (in Ness's opinion). Our child candy thief was in pursuit of his robotic target, ready to strike! But suddenly, Mega Man stepped back a little, nearly squishing Ness's fingers; luckily for him (and unluckily for sweet little Rock), the caramel goodness was in Ness's possession. 'Oh yeah', Ness thought gleefully, 'this is amazing! I can't believe that Mega Man didn't see me!'

Unfortunately for Ness, the other Smashers has started to notice the dwindling number of candy in the mansion and many people were starting to get irate that this mystery wasn't solved yet.

"Where are our treats", Popo barked.

"I demand an explanation", Larry Koopa snarled.

Master Hand went to calm everyone down, when a certain helmet bearing robot tugged on the cloth around his hand.

"Oh, yes Mega Man", Master Hand glumly asked.

In response, he pointed to a chocolate-coated Ness sitting in the corner, licking his lips and fingers in delight.

"Ness', Master Hand barked crossly, 'what are you doing".

Ness gave Mega Man a murderous look before returning to his candy stash. Zelda then walked over to Ness and yelled,

"YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TIME IT TOOK TO FIND YOU?!"

"Oh no. I'm cooked", Ness glowered as he stood up and slowly backed away from the steadily approaching, and very angry, Smashers.

"ATTACK!", Toon Link exclaimed! And let's just say chaos ensued and boy, did Ness learn his lesson!

And that's the first story! I hope you enjoyed it and can send me another idea soon! I want to make this collection as interactive as possible, so the only way this story can persist is through you, reader! So let's see who the lucky commenter will be!

Until next time, Angel is out!


	3. Picnic Panic: By SmallTalkGal

Before we begin, I want to thoroughly thank you, SmallTalkGal, for your wonderful suggestion! I was really stoked that you commented on my story, so here it is! Picnic Panic!

"A picnic? I don't know", Roy stuttered at Peach's sudden suggestion. Daisy and Peach had come to ask young Lord Eliwood this morning about a little picnic that they were going to take some of the children out on (except Ness for obvious reasons).

"Come on Red-Head', Daisy chirped into Roy's ear, 'it'll be fun, besides there'll be doughnuts~".

Roy was immediately hooked by this. He loved doughnuts! "YES! PLEASE TAKE ME", Roy exclaimed while jumping up and down like Ness if he was on sugar-high (oh wait…)

Peach giggled at the Young Lion's childish response to pastries. "Ok Roy. Calm the heck down", Daisy mused to Roy.

The Young Lion quickly followed in suit as the princesses went to collect the children Smashers. "Ok youngsters! Picnic time", Daisy yelled, 'and Roy's coming". Toon Link gave the trio a mischievous grin, Lucas gave Roy a ginger smile, Ness glowered from his time-out spot, Villager smiled because he is the Villager, Nana and Popo ran over to say hi, the Inkling and Young Link looked bored at the prospect of a long picnic, and Mega Man practically glowed at the idea and immediately walked up to the trio.

"See guys, Rock gets it! Now move your butts. First one to get up gets a cookie", Peach cooed to the unwillingly kids, whose heads whipped around at the mention of sweets and several people bolted from their seats and made a beeline for the door.

Roy, Peach, Daisy, Lucas, Toon and Young Link, Inkling, Nana, Popo, Villager, and Mega Man all walked into the gorgeous autumn sunlight to set up for the picnic. "Ok everyone, play nice while we get out the food. Roy, make sure everyone gets along", Daisy snickered as she got out the first of the food.

The children Smashers started to play tag in the vast open area. Roy was about to join in when he saw Toon Link whisper something into Villager's ear, to which the young mayor giggled contently. Roy was a tad confused but ignored it to start playing catch with one of Mega Man's Rebound Striker balls.

Suddenly, Peach and Daisy yelled, "The doughnuts! They're gone". Roy's eyes flashed with anger as he stared the children Smashers down! "Alright, you little rascals', Roy scowled in anger, 'which one of you stole the doughnuts". The smashers that were in front of this angry swordsman shivered as they shook their heads. Then Roy noticed that Toon Link was missing from the group and out of the corner of his eye, he could see the pint-sized Hylian talking with someone off to the side. Roy went over to check it out, and couldn't believe who he saw: Toon Link, with the plate of doughnuts, talking with NESS!

In anger and disbelief at the stunt these misfits tried to pull, Roy drew the Sword of Seals and yelled, 'Hey! That's! NOT! YOURS!". Chaos ensued.

Toon Link dropped the plate and ran as fast as his little feet could carry him, while Ness tried to ward off Roy, which failed miserably. In mere minutes, the Young Lion had the Wind-Waking Warrior and Onett's Boy Wonder by their shirt collars. Roy quickly returned the doughnuts to Peach and Daisy, who thanked him, and gave him one.

"Mmmm! Thank you! This is delicious", Roy faltered with a mouth full of food. The children Smashers got their doughnuts shortly after Roy did, to which they all yelled, "CHEERS! HOORAY FOR ROY!". The Young Lion was very content, and so was everyone else!

Once again, thank you SmallTalkGal for this wonderful story idea! I had a lot of fun writing this. I have never written about Roy before, so thank you for giving me his idea!

Until the next chapter, Angel


	4. Revenge Between 2 Buns: By breath20k

SMASH ULTIMATE COMES OUT TODAY! OH MY GOSH THIS IS AMAZING! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS! Angel.EXE does not respond…The next chapter is here! I really appreciate your comment, breath20k, it's a funny idea that I think will make an interesting story. Let the games begin (both this one and SMASH ULTIMATE)!(Note before we begin; this story takes place right after the Ridley reveal trailer)

Ryu stomped out of Master Hand's office, enraged. That stupid glove just let his best friend get STABBED THROUGH THE CHEST by Samus's antagonist. Da heck is wrong with that glove!? And that vicious purple dragon, dinosaur, thing, Ridley?!?!?!?!?!?!? ARGH!!!!!

He had just collected a broken and saddened Mega Man from the infirmary, and they were both in very bad moods. Just then, Little Mac came by, dragging a very lazy (very damaged) Mario across the floor. "Hey Mac, how's it going", Ryu asked. "Oh, hey. It's fine. Mario's a lazy bum, but other than that, pretty chill day", the Bruiser from the Bronx replied, and Mario gave the 17-year-old boxer a dissatisfied huff in response. But then Ryu got an idea: Little Mac had been holding a cheeseburger, so what about a little morale booster!

"Hey Mac! How about a contest? Who can eat the most burgers in ten minutes? You or me! The loser has to go up to Ridley with their injured friend and tell him they're sorry", Ryu challenged. Little Mac lit up at the prospect of beating a top-tier character in something other than Smash (and for Mario to get off his lazy butt). "Oh, it's on", Little Mac growled, and the two walked away with their injured friends. Mega Man was quite excited if a little concerned, but Mario had other ideas

"ARE YOU-A CRAZY", Mario yelled as Little Mac dragged him away, 'you are going to-a get yourself-a killed! Don't you-a dare-a". Little Mac giggled to Mario, "I'll be fine. Besides, what's the worst that could happen".

"Are you sure you want to do this', Mega Man inquired, 'I mean, you know how Mac is with his, well, Macs". Ryu gave the Blue Metal Hero a warm smile and chortled, 'I'll be fine Megs. You know me and my habits. So, will you cheer me on". "Of course! What was I, ow, thinking?! What's the worst that could happen!", Mega Man winced.

One hour later, nearly every Smasher had gathered in the cafeteria to watch the show down. Even Master and Crazy Hand showed up to monitor the fray. "Now this is gonna be sweet!", Toon Link squealed. "I do hope boxer boy wins. What do you say Cloud deary?", Bayonetta cooed in a sweet voice to the Ex-Solider next to her. "uh, I would like Ryu to win, thank you", Cloud coughed.

"Welcome one, welcome all, to this exciting (and undoubtably rushed) event", Master Hand boomed, causing all the Smashers to go silent. Ryu and Little Mac gave each other a hand-shake and a good luck before staring at the gigantic pile of hamburgers (I don't know how the Mii Fighters do it). An injured Mr. Nintendo sat on a cushion next to the stabbed Blue Bomber, scowling at him before saying, "Little Mac's a-winning! You understand blue boy?!". "Well, we won't know unless we watch, so please be quiet", Mega Man whispered sheepishly.

"Are you guys ready", Crazy Hand cackled! Smashers every which way were yelling and shouting. Mega Man had never heard "RYU! YOU CAN DO IT' or "MAC! MAC! HE'S OUR MAN! IF HE CAN'T DO IT NO ONE CAN", so many times in his life, but here he was, hole in his itty-bitty 4'5 body and cheering for his friend Ryu.

"GO GO GO!", Crazy hand hooted at the top of his lungs (do hands even have lungs). The two burly Smashers began to stuff their face at lightning speed. Lucas and Mewtwo were off to the side, using their psychic powers to make a proper estimation on how many burgers the Bruiser from the Bronx and the Tireless Wanderer (I am not kidding, that's Ryu's boxing ring title) consumed.

The crowd was in hysterics, telling and screaming like their was no tomorrow!

"Lucas, Mewtwo, how's the results", Master Hand yelled towards the Tazmilian Devil and the First Cloned Pokémon. "They're neck and neck", Lucas shouted, just barely speaking over the noise.

"Go-a Little Mac! Drive Ryu's face into the floor-a", Mario barked!

"You can do it Ryu', Mega Man cheered, 'Make Ridley pay for what he did"!

Suddenly, the countdown started! "Ten, Nine, Eight", the Smashers shouted. Mewtwo reported that the two brawlers were nearly tied once agin. "Seven, Six, Five", the fighters cheered. Lucas covered his eyes in suspense as Mario actually stood up and started walking over to the table. "Four, Three, Tw- Wait, WHAT!" The fighters yelled. Mario started gulping down the hamburgers at lightning speed, so much so that Little Mac just stared in disgust at his partner. "One! Time!", Mega Man yipped.

At once, Mewtwo and Lucas took a psychic poll of the two (now three) Smashers eating. "We have reached a conclusion", Lucas hollered above the ear-graining noise of the crowd. "And the winner is, R- Wait a second", Mewtwo stopped short when he read back his notes. Lucas asked him what was wrong, before noticing the results and covering his gaping mouth in shock.

"HOW?! He wasn't in the competition in the first place", Lucas yelled. Mario shot Mega Man a smug smile, as if to say, 'Better start hoping you don't get stabbed again blue boy'.

Ryu and Little Mac were furious at Mario. He had just waltzed in and took the win from them both.

"Truce", Ryu asked.

"Truce", Little Mac replied.

Two pairs of angry eyes stared Mario down. "HADOUKEN!", Ryu yelled, shooting a fireball in Mario's direction, while Little Mac came up behind him with a Jolt Haymaker. Mario ran for his life! Many Smashers got a kick out of that!

Mario ran toward Mega Man, yelling, "I'm-a sorry! Please-a, tell your-a friends to-a stop it". Mega Man shot him a death stare before yelling, "Next time, PLAY BY THE RULES"! The Blue Metal Hero simply crawled out of the way and let the winner (it was Ryu) get his prize.

That's when Mario learned not to mess with a goody-two shoes like Mega Man!


	5. Observe&Notate: by popsicleicecream795

Thank you popsicleicecream795! I loved your idea the minute I saw it! Before we begin, this story takes place right after the Piranha Plant reveal. Now, ENJOY on popsicleicecream795's behalf!

"Are. You. Kidding. Me' Robin sputtered, "A PIRANHA PLANT!? A (insert bad word of your choice here) PIRANHA PLANT?!?!?". "I-a feel you, man", Dr. Mario mused. He, too, was incredibly ticked off at the fact that a generic Mario enemy was a playable character in SSBU! Oilmar, who had been standing next to them this whole time, nodded in agreement.

"What-a goes on-a inside of-a Master Hand's-a head", Dr. Mario snapped. Then, the three obscure characters got an idea: what went on inside of the heads of every Smasher?! The Tactician Magician, the Veteran Astronaut, and the Prescriber looked at each other and nodded simultaneously.

Their quest had begun! The trio started looking around, using Robin's tomes to take a peek into the heads of every Smasher. They found some really interesting things too, including (but not limited to):

Wario has a crush on Wii Fit Trainer,

Toon Link sucked his thumb,

Sonic was scared of the dark,

Mario and Luigi both love fairy tales

Lucina loves Ike, but he hates her,

Cloud slept with a teddy bear

Young Link fed all the cake Peach gave him to Yoshi,

And their particular favorite, Mega Man couldn't swim.

"This is great', Olimar whispered, 'I could do this all day". Robin nodded as he found out that Roy has a crush on Yuri Kozukata (the Fatal Frame Assist Trophy). All was going well, until Olimar said something that turned out to be deadly to their escapade: "I wonder what's going through the minds of Ness and Lucas". Robin, not realizing the consequences of doing this, nodded.

The Tactician Magician notices the Boy from Nowhere and the PSI Powerhouse talking off the main entrance. Excited, Robin and Dr. Mario quietly recited the tome for mind-reading, but before they could see anything dark or scary about Lucas, disaster struck.

Said blond psychic child saw Olimar's red antenna out of the corner of his eye. "Hey Olimar! How are, you~? What are you doing with Robin and Dr. Mario", Lucas squeaked. The trio froze. Robin and Dr. Mario stared the Veteran Astronaut down as Lucas and Ness continued to stare at them.

Ness read Olimar's mind and realized what they were trying to do. "HEY!', Ness yelled, 'don't EVER spy on anyone, ESPECIALLY LUCAS!!! Get back here!"

Robin, Olimar, and Dr. Mario ran for their lives, dodging PK Flashes, Fires, and Freezes. And that is the story of how The Tactician Magician, the Veteran Astronaut, and the Prescriber made history on Top 10 Funniest Out-Of-Battle Moments.


	6. Tiny Time or Tiny Crime: by lollixlolli

Ok lollixlolli, I accept your challenge! I hope you all enjoy this new story on lollixlolli's behalf, because here is "Tiny Time or Tiny Crime"

The group of characters opened their suspicious letters left on their doors, which read "Greetings Smashers! On behalf of our community, we have a challenge for you! In this very envelope containing the spell to summon a little person, about two to three inches tall. It is your job to keep this ant-sized individual under your bare foot for a minimum of 500 hours! Seems like a bit of a struggle, doesn't it? Well, whoever completes this task will receive a wish of their choice! Also, for you pacifists our there, this person is immune to all pain, so he cannot die while under your foot. Good luck everyone! -Master Hand"

"He actually expects us to do this", Mewtwo groaned as he finished reading his letter. "Tell me about it', Ness grumbled, 'and for 500 hours!? That's nearly a month!" Falco and Fox, clearly seeing the confusion and disgruntlement on the Smashers faces, made a proclamation: 1-5 people from each iteration of Smash, from the Nintendo 64 release to Ultimate, would take up the challenge. The winners from each iteration respectively would not only get the wish and bragging rights, but also a little plaque made in their honor. After a bit of voting and daring, the animal aviators created a list of people that went something like this:

Smash 64: Samus, Fox, and Pikachu

Melee: Bowser, Falco, and Young Link

Brawl: Lucas, Sonic, and Wolf

SSB4: The E3 (Villager, Mega Man, and Wii Fit Trainer)

Ultimate: Ken, Incineroar, and Richter Belmont

"Ok, it's been decided', Ness hollered over the disgruntled voices of the participants in this challenge, 'now participants, recite the chant on the document"! The 15 participants read the note's spell type message, and suddenly, the little person appeared before each fighter.

Each person was as the note said they would be, barely three inches tall, magical-looking, but they were also very annoying, speaking at the Smashers in what could only be described as cacophony (look it up if you don't know what it means). The fifteen reps groaned in unison, all thinking the same thing: 'This is going to be a long few months'

And indeed they were! Once stuck to the feet of the representatives of the Smash games, the little people proceeded to do "everything in the dictionary and beyond to annoy you", as Sonic, Wolf, Richter, Falco, and Fox put it. After hour 150, the reps began to drop like flies! Young Link, Lucas, and Villager had too many sleepless nights by hour 155 to continue, Fox, Sonic, Wolf, and Falco became miserable at hour 230, Richter and Incineroar were starting to stammer because their respective little person wouldn't stop making movements to tickle them at hour 300, and the little person started to interfere with Wii Fit Trainer's training, so she gave up at hour 358.

By hour 400, only 5 Smashers remained, Mega Man, Ken, Bowser, Samus, and Pikachu, and they were starting to become fatigued as well, but the clock was ticking and there was less than a week left.

While he was determined to use the wish to make Peach love him, Bowser was in too much fatigue due to sleep loss and taking care of the Koopalings at hour 405, so he left his hopes of marrying the Mushroom Kingdom princess in the dust.

Pikachu had tried really hard to ignore his little person's shrieks, but his poor little ears began to go numb, so he sadly dropped out at hour 480. Samus also dropped out around this time, just so she could be there for her little furry friend.

Down to the last two and only a couple hours left, Mega Man and Ken were both sick of this torture, but they wanted the prize so badly, they were willing to pull through. The other Smashers had gathered in the Assist Trophy's auditorium to watch as the two Capcom heroes stood there eye to eye as the clock ticked down.

Suddenly, there were 5 hours left, then 3. The anticipation was building, and neither protagonist was planning on giving in.

Two hours left, then one, then fourth-five minutes! Ken began to look tired as his little person continued to blast his obnoxious voice across the stage. Mega Man also started to look fatigued, desperately trying to cover his ears and itch his legs. Ken smirked at his little blue friend, but even though he didn't mind taking a loss, he wasn't about to lose where he was today.

Without warning, the countdown began!

"Sixty… Fifty Nine… Fifty Eight".

Neither Capcom hero moved a muscle.

"Forty Five… Forty Four".

The two began to twitch in frustration.

"Thirty One… Thirty".

Ken began to sweat profusely.

"Twenty Seven… Twenty Six".

Mega Man bit him bottom lip (I think he has lips)

"Fourteen.. Thirteen… Twelve…".

The heroes sat down on the wooden floor, waiting for the other to make a move.

"Ten"! The final numbers began to roll!

"Nine"! Both of them began to shake violently.

"Eight"! Mega Man and Ken looked as if they would have a meltdown at any moment, for good reason.

"Seven"! It was such an emotional overload

"Six"! So many sleepless nights.

"Five"! So many ruined matches

"Four"! So many people worrying about them.

"Three"! Now, it was all finally coming to an end.

"Two"! Suddenly, Ken stepped forward and gave Rockman a big hug…

"One"! And in doing so, he pulled the little person off of his bare foot and he let his friend win.

"YAAAAAAAAAY"! Cheers rose from the crowd, Fighters and Assist Trophies alike rose from their seats to commemorate Mega Man's mega-victory. He couldn't believe it, Ken just let him win. Said street fighter put his hand on the robot's shoulder, whispering "I couldn't take it anymore little buddy. Plain as that. Now what do you say we tear that little monster of your foot". Mega Man reaches under his foot, pulled out the little person, and gave a wahoo of triumph (he never had to do that again).

Oh, and the wish? He used it to renovate the Pokémon Center, where the Pokéball Pokémon are kept. Mega has a kind heart, and it really shows.

Finished! I hope you all enjoyed that piece. It took me quite a while to finish, so I thank you for contributing, lollixlolli! Until the next chapter, Angel is out!


	7. In Her Shadow: by Elysium

Elysium! Thank you very much for your idea! I LOVES IT VERY MUCH!!!!!!!!!!

(this takes place after the Ken/Incineroar reveal) So without further ado, here is 'In Her Shadow'!

He was thoroughly sick of it! Kamui (Female Corrin) always got the love and support that he rightfully deserved and was rubbing it in his dragon-born face.

"ARGH! Why can't the users pick me for once!? I matter too", Corrin mused as the match between Kamui and Daisy began. Luigi saw the Hoshidian Prince sulking and went to see what had happened.

Upon Corrin spilling the story, Luigi gave him a great idea, "How about you and I-a team up, and-a take revenge on our-a counterparts, what do you-a say, fellow-a underdog-a".

The former Prince of Nohr agreed wholeheartedly.

The next few hours were spent gathering supplies, weapons and most importantly, clones/echo fighters. Each clone that heard the idea was really excited to take revenge on their respective characters for overshadowing them, well, most of them were. Some Smashers such as Lucas (Ness), Toon Link (Young Link/Link), Falco (Fox), and Mii Gunner (to an extent, Samus/Mega Man), were a little unwillingly to help, but they were told that they wouldn't actually hurt their counterparts, only mess with them, so they agreed reluctantly.

Soon after, chaos ensued. The lunch room was packed with fighters of all shapes and sizes were hungry and eager to stuff their faces, but an evil lurked just outside. Suddenly, "CHARGE MY FELLOW UNDERDOGS! TAKE BACK WHAT IS RIGHTFULLY YOURS", Corrin yelled. The echo fighters and clone characters poured into the room, grimace coating many a face and weapons were ablaze.

Mario and Kamui looked confused at all the clones attacking the characters that were originally made, then burst out laughing. "OH HO HO! This is-a hilarious, eh Kamui", Mario chortled. "You bet! This is awesome! I really didn't think- oh, they want to, uh, Corrin? What are you doing? Corrin? CORRIN STOP", Kamui yelled as said Prince of Hoshido tackles her and began to pull out his sword.

About 10 Smashers began to pull Corrin and Kamui apart, arms flailing. Luigi only snickered at this violent exchange, but suddenly, things took a turn for the worst. Sonic and Mega Man walked over to Luigi, bruised and battered, and asked a single question. "Do you have any idea what's going on". Luigi turned beet red and slowly backed away from the Blue Duo, only to back straight into Master Hand and a very pissed off Corrin.

I'm not gonna go into detail on what happened next, but let's just say that water was spilled and Luigi wasn't going near any ocean anytime soon!

Woohoo! I did it! This took me such a long time, but I finally finished. I hope you all enjoyed it, and please, keep sending me these wonderful ideas! They are amazing! So, continue to be happy and awesome, and with that, Angel is out! See you soon!


	8. A Ride on a Rollercoaster: by breath20k

Round Two of breath20k is set to commence! Thank you for submitting your idea again. I loved writing the first one (I like Mega Man, so writing about the other Capcom hero was new, interesting, and fun), so getting another opportunity to bring your ideas to life is super exciting! But, I won't keep you waiting. Here is "A Ride on a Rollercoaster" by breath20k. (Please enjoy it on his behalf he/she is the first person to submit twice; give him/her a hand).

Looking over the brochure at the absolutely massive Smash City Amusement Park, Bowser sighed. 'This is going to be a very long day', he thought, clutching Bowser Junior's hand.

"Papa', Bowser Junior yipped excitedly, 'where are we gonna go first". Bowser smiled at his son and mentioned the game known as "Take a Shot: Alien Shooter Game"; you can probably guess how The Prince of the Koopas reacted.

pew pew pew, the machine sputtered before going *ding ding ding*. "Papa', Junior exclaimed, 'I won!" The King of the Koopas was ecstatic, scooping up his son in a huge hug. An alien toy firmly secured in his little arms, the duo marched on to tackle the rest of the Smash City Amusement Park. A lot happened, so Junior asked me to only review the highlights of the day.

First stop, the bumper cars! I won't go into much detail, but Bowser did nearly get sick.

Next, the Ferris Wheel, an amusement park staple! The Koopa Duo actually ended up in the same giant car as Robin, Ness, Dr. Mario, and Olimar, but nothing crazy happened, I assure you.

Next to last, Whack-a-Monty Mole: Challenge Mode. Bowser Junior and Bowser teamed up against Sonic and Mega Man to win a Chao toy that both of the children Smashers wanted. Mega Man did end up winning, but the man accidentally gave him two toys, so he gave one to The Prince of the Koopas.

Happy with the Blue Duo (Bowser dislikes Wily and Eggman, so he thinks these two are nice guys) Bowser asked them, "Do you guys have recommendations on where we should go". Mega Man and Sonic looked at each other and said in unison "Ride the new rollercoaster. We did, and it's amazing", before pointing in it's general direction. "Thanks you two", Bowser yelled behind him as he ran to catch up with Junior.

Bowser looked at the absolute beast of a rollercoaster, seeing the loops and corkscrews, but also the 300 FOOT DROP! Bowser bit his lower lip while Bowser Junior put his fists in his hips and stared with determination, "Ha! If a 10-year-old* robot can do this, so can I! C'mon papa", and Bowser knew that this was going to be a very long trip as his son dragged him into line.

About thrifty minutes later (it was quite a long line), Bowser and his son were seated in a car, other people began to get on, and Bowser began recognizing people getting in line: Robin (male; the female is Reflet) was riding with Chrom, Lucas was begging Ness to turn around, Sonic and Mega Man apparently decided to have another go, and Ryu and Ken were following in suit. Once the crowd had cleared, the seat bar clanked down. There was no turning back, they were going to do this!

The cart slowly chugged forward, only Lucas's whimpering could be heard in the background. Bowser Junior looked eagerly at his father, ready for whatever came next. The coaster was going up, up, up the slope ever so slowly, until it stopped at the top. "Umm', Lucas whimpered, 'is the ride bro- oh. Oh no…" The ride began to move again, before *WHOOSH*! The ride plummeted 300 feet or so, as the fighters screamed and laughed. Bowser roared in fright as the ride reached the first loop. "CRAP!", Bowser yelled. Bowser Junior, Ness, Mega Man, Sonic, and Ken screamed in delight as they went around the loop. On the other hand, Lucas started sobbing, Ryu remained stoic, Bowser was about to throw up, Chrom had turned white at this point, and Robin was looking frantically in his book for a teleportation spell.

The corkscrew came shortly after, and Bowser was dreading it. "Papa', Junior questioned, 'are you okay"? Bowser, not wanting to ruin the fun, said no. He could hear Lucas screaming in Ness's face "NESS! GET ME OFFA THIS THING!".

The loops were dizzying and nausea-inducing, even causing Chrom to throw up in his mouth (ew). Bowser could hear Mega Man and Sonic just having the time of their lives in the back seat. The King of the Koopas grumbled before realizing that so was Junior. The Prince of the Koopas was so happy that he could have this experience, it warmed Bowser's heart by a considerable degree.

Many loops and corkscrews later, the ride was finally over! Bowser and Chrom got off the ride queasy, Robin and Ryu were already in the bathroom, and Lucas had finally gotten over the coaster and was begging Ness to get back on it. Mega Man and Sonic were already back in line, but Bowser Junior looked at his papa and squealed, "That was awesome! But I'm really tired". So, concluding the day, Bowser and Bowser Junior made their way back to the Smash Mansion, heads high but eyes droopy.

Once Junior was in bed, Bowser tucked him in and whispered, "Sweet dreams kiddo. You will always be my favorite son".

Thank you all so much for your ideas! I REALLY LOVE THEM! Keep sending them in! Quick note though, I have changed the rules a little, so you might want to reconsider ideas before sending them in. Also, *Mega Man's canon age is indeed 10-years-old, making him the youngest canon Smasher*. But, YOU ALL ARE STILL AWESOME! Angel is out!


	9. Seekers of Justice: by SquidBagger

_Okay, this took quite a bit of courage to write. I actually like Robin, but there's a first time for everything, so I accept this, SquidbaggerOfWoomyandNgyesness (I think I spelled that right [also, thank you for the kind comment about 'In Her Shadow]) Without further ado, here is "Seekers of Justice"._

Needless to say, Reflet and Corrin were pissed off! Robin and Kamui rubbed their latest victory into the faces of the Female Tactician Magician and the Prince of Hoshido, bragging that they were the better counterparts.

Ready to give up, Corrin was about to speak when a couple of voices yelled, "STOP! You have no right to do that"! Reflet and Corrin whipped around to see none other that the wielder of the Parallel Falchion, Lucina and the current Prince of Ylisse, Chrom, and they were steamed.

Lucina began to tell the Male Tactician Magician and the Princess of Nohr off, but they were ready to stand their ground. In the midst of the fight, Corrin felt a tap on his left shoulder, and looked down to see Classic Mega Man, staring at him with soulless blue eyes.

Reflet looked nicely at Mega Man, as he had helped her talk to Cloud Strife in the past, right as Robin stormed over. "Hey', he barked, 'what's this here?! You really think a piece of scrap metal is gonna be your saving grace? PATHETIC!".

Mega Man was really mad at this comment, and proceeded to comfort Reflet. Lucina had finally snapped, so she shouted, "THAT'S IT, SICK SPAWNS OF GRIMA! I CHALLENGE YOU TWO TO A FIGHT TO THE DEATH, AND THE WINNER GETS 25,000 GOLD"!

Lucina gave the Blue Bomber a look as he immediately started to call people. Kamui tried to steal his helmet, but her modest male counterpart stopped the snobby Princess of Nohr.

Chrom whispered something into Mega Man's ear, and suddenly, Wolf, Cloud, Simon Belmont, Dark Pit, Captain Falcon, and even the Assist Trophy Zero arrived. Robin and Kamui only laughed at the selection of fighters telling them they were weak little maggots that stood no chance.

Zero frowned.

Mega Man gestured Chrom over, whispered something in his ear, and a big cheesy smile grew over Chrom's face.

"How about this', Chrom stated with determination wavering in his tone, 'if you two think you are so high and mighty, take on all of us at once, or fight back to back with no health refills. So what do you say? How about 12:30, an hour or so from now". Robin smirked and chortled, "Swarm us! We want to see what weaklings you all turn out to be".

The group quickly began strategizing a plan to make sure they would pull out on top. Lucina told the rest of the Fire Emblem characters to spread the word, Mega Man told Zero to gather together the Assist Trophies, Reflet and Corrin were working super hard to train, and the others (Wolf, Cloud, Simon, Dark Pit, and Falcon) were simply cheering them on.

Thirty minutes later, Reflet called Chrom over, eager to tell him something. "Hey, I really wanted to thank you for helping me', Reflet whispered warmly, 'no one really gives me recognition, so having a husband like you really makes things more tolerable". Chrom blushed and gave his wife a little kiss before running back into the room to take care of something.

The team was in perfect harmony by 12:20, leaving just enough time to get to Great Cave Offensive (you know, one of if not the largest stage). Wolf and Cloud groaned at the thought of having to fight on the worst stage in the game (in his opinion), but Chrom and Lucina assured them that they had everything under control.

The match started as quickly as the team arrived, but Team Coreflet quickly realized they were at a gigantic disadvantage: Team Romui picked the stage, items, timer, stock, and told the opposing fighters nothing! Worried, our heroes began the match.

The start of the match was an absolute train wreck! Falcon was taken out by stage hazards within five minutes, giving it away that they each were at one stock, Cloud and Dark Pit died to Robin's Elwind attack, revealing that they had almost no HP, and Lucina tried to attack Kamui, only for her attacks to damage the user!

Mega Man, extremely pissed off, summoned Zero into the match, only for him to get creamed in 10 seconds flat by a Nosferatu, which can't even affect an Assist Trophy. As time went on, more and more of the team was dying to cheap tricks than to actual attacks.

Soon, only four of Team Coreflet's members were left, and they still had five stocks to take out! Those members were Corrin, Reflet, Chrom and Mega Man. The team started to play extremely safe, only attacking when they were sure the haughty Fire Emblem characters would have no chance to dodge. Luckily, the tides turned, and Robin was finally KO'd with one well-timed counter from Chrom.

The Prince of Ylisse nearly did his victory pose, only to get bodied and inevitably killed by Kamui's crazy counter. Corrin rushed in, ready to kill the one person that had hurt him the most, when lava shot down from the ceiling, nearly killing him as well. Reflet and Mega Man started to create a wall of projectiles, determined to create as much room between them and Kamui as smasherly possible.

Angry at the Blue Bomber and the Female Tactician Magician, Kamui grabbed Mega Man's Metal Blade and ran to put an end to Reflet, but Mega Man wasn't having that, so he jumped in the way and was greeted by a fate only this kind of person could bestow: Kamui cut off Mega Man's right arm!

Rock howled in pain, clutching the gaping hole that was once his arm, wires and sparks spilling out of it. Kamui only laughed, racing for the kill. But little did she know that Reflet and Corrin were about to exact their revenge…

CRACK!

The Female Tactician Magician and the Prince of Hoshido brought their swords down onto Kamui, defeating her once and for all.

The crowd burst into applause! The remaining members of the team ran in and hugged the duo of kind Fire Emblem characters. Even Mega Man tried with only one arm! Reflet got on her knees in front of Rock, called Corrin over, and also did something that no one expected: she gave Mega Man and Corrin a little kiss on the cheek (this is purely an over exaggerated thank-you, I'm not breaking the rules). Rock and Corrin blushed and thanked her.

Robin and Kamui were as salty as the Pacific Ocean when they were carried out of the stage by Dr. Mario. Corrin and Reflet just laughed and laughed at the fact that those two were going to be in so much trouble with Master Hand! And that is how Reflet and Corrin made history on the Top 10 Smash Saves List!

Thank you so much for reading this! I had a lot of fun with this, making buffoons out of Robin and Kamui! So, what now? Keep sending your ideas! Until next time, Angel is out!


	10. Hollow Shell: by SquidBagger

SquidBaggerOfWoomyandNgyesness, thank you so much for this story! While I did say that only one out-of-Smash character was allowed per story, but I did some research on Morgan, so I can let it slide this once. Now, without further ado, here is "Hollow Shell"!

People say that horror game characters aren't allowed in SSB, but a certain Fire Emblem character begged to differ. Chrom got a call from Master Hand, and he was now making his way to the front office, Falchion in hand. He got to the front office, and couldn't believe his eyes: A demented Female Morgan stood in front of MH, robes askew and tome torn up.

"Umm, Chrom', Master Hand, 'who might this be". Male Morgan was in the back, reading a book when this went down, only noticeable to Chrom once Morgan's story was told.

Apparently, this Female Morgan had come from a failed future of Fire Emblem Awakening, and during the battle with Grima, she had a curse placed on her, similar to the Zombie status condition in Final Fantasy.

Once that happened, her very being was corrupted and she had fallen through a portal into the world of Smash Brothers, but while it allowed her to live for a little while longer, it only worsened her condition. Now, they had to find a way to treat her.

During the previous monologue, Lucina, Reflet, and a mysterious girl ran into the room, confused and worried that this zombified girl was more than she seemed. "Okay, what and WHY", Reflet and Lucina yelled in unison.

Chrom explained her story, but not before Female Morgan has left the room. "OH CRUD! You guys have to get her back! She could cause a lot of trouble, but worse, she could start an infection! HURRY", Master Hand screamed, panic in every fiber of his tone.

"Finally', Female Morgan cooed, 'I can actually move my feet again". She began to think about how she could remain out of that horrid Master Hand's clutches, starting with dubbing herself Martha, after the Hero King himself (this is what we'll be calling her now). Then, she began her rampage all over the mansion.

By lunchtime, Martha had infatuated all of the sword-fighters, even Ganondorf was eating out of her hand! Sonic the Hedgehog, upon noticing this, told Master Hand the problem, to which he shouted, "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME"!

Male Morgan (we'll call him Morgan due to Martha) was now being absolutely ridiculed by the infatuated Smashers, telling him that he was "a pile of garbage compared to the magnificence of Martha" (Cloud).

The mysterious girl, now known as Severa, raced into the kitchen with her sword unsheathed, ready to take the girl that was no longer her sister down. Only then did she realize that she was extremely outnumbered, and was easily quenched by Cloud and Marth!

Morgan raced through the halls, tears in his eyes for his female counterpart. Suddenly, he came across a twosome of small boys with striped shirts, standing with a larger boy encased in a blue armor-like coating.

Worried that they were enemies, Morgan began to flip through his tome, only to be approached by the three boys. Upon closer inspection, these boys meant absolutely no harm. "Hey', the blue boy asked, 'are you alright? We saw you come around the corner, and you look really upset".

The shorter boys introduced themselves as Ness and Lucas respectively, and the taller one was called Mega Man. Surprised by their kindness, Morgan smiled and introduced himself too, and upon mentioning the situation to these mid-tiers, he gave them a determined smile and whispered, "Guys, I think I have a plan to get us out of this mess".

Meanwhile, Martha had already spread her influence across the mansion, only sitting in the chair that she had forced Ike to make for her. Suddenly, King K. Rool and Samus brought in a screaming, kicking Sonic. "Wow. What a surprise. The fastest thing alive can't escape me". "You won't get away with this, butt-face", Sonic taunted.

Martha gestured for him to be brought forward, and she proceeded to read a spell that quickly changed Sonic's attitude: he went from honest but brash to stoic and cold, only warming up to his new master, Duchess Martha of the Brothers of Smash.

Chrom, Lucina, and Reflet, the only Fire Emblem characters that hadn't been caught by Martha, began a risky mission to find out her true plan and free the other fighters if time permitted. What they found was horrifying.

Villager was being carried into the room by Wii Fit Trainer, tears in his eyes and suffering a nose bleed. Martha laughed at the miniature mayor, telling him that his pain was even more hilarious than that of Little Mac, who was off to the side, covered in bloody scars and bruises.

Then, she proceeded to do the inhumane, the worst outcome anybody could dream of, the action that would make even Kamui and Robin look on in disgust: she began to have Male Wii Fit Trainer, Villager's idol, punch him over and over again. The Mayor of Animal Crossing cried, wailing so loudly that Lucina had to cover her ears, but she turned to Reflet, tears in her eyes as she mouthed some, ahem, 'questionable words' to the Female Tactician Magician.

At this point, Morgan, Mega Man, Lucas, and Ness, were armed, charmed, and ready to take this lady's empire down. On Morgan's signal, Lucas froze Martha's drink with a sneaky PK Freeze, causing her to call over Incineroar to melt her now frozen cocktail.

Once the evolved form of Litten was finished, Ness had already snuck up behind the overbearing daughter of the Avatar and began to reach for her tome, not wanting her to sense his presence.

Once the tome was in hand, Ness gave the signal, and Mega Man used a Crash Bomb to blow up a portion of the door, causing a big explosion that lasted just long enough for Ness to make it back to the wall the quad was hiding behind.

But then, the team realized a glaring flaw in their strategy: how were they going to get the tome to Master Hand?

This question was quickly answered! The hidden Fire Emblem characters suddenly yelled "CHARGE", and began to lead an assault on the Avatar's daughter. This gave Morgan just enough time to take out his sword and make a path through the violence, out of the kitchen, and into Master Hand's office.

Once the tome was safely with Master Hand, he proceeded to teleport into the kitchen. Then, he opened the tome, to Martha's shock, and read a tome that even she dreaded ever having to use: the Sealing Tome! All at once, the room went silent as the zombified Martha ceased to be, and became imprisoned in side her own weapon. Master Hand turned to Morgan and asked, "Thank you for returning this to me! Would you like to do the honors". Morgan recited a tome, and broke the spell over the Smashers, who all came out in a daze. On the other 'hand', Roy was given Female Morgan's tome, so you can probably guess what happened next!

ALL FINISHED! I wrote about a character I didn't even know about until I looked it up on the web. Thank you for introducing me to Morgan, SquidBaggerOfWoomyandNgyesness! It was really nice of you! With that out of the way, continue to send me those wonderful ideas! Angel is out!


	11. A Fiery Finish: by breath20k

Well, well, well. Breath20k once again gives me an idea (a surprise to literally no one). But, I love that I'm getting so much support for this collection, especially from the aforementioned shout-out! When I originally wrote Psychic Angel, it didn't get a lot of views, so this is a nice change of pace. So, enough rambling. Here is "A Fiery Finish", by breath20k.

The counter reached the final minute, and beads of anxious sweat began to dot Ken's forehead. 'Geez', he thought as he dodged a forward smash from his current opponent, and last Smasher standing in the way of the glorious golden trophy, Incineroar, 'I can't catch a break, can I'.

The battle was nearing it's close and people every where were stoked for the conclusion of the match. Ken landed his Tatsumaki Senpukyaku, but it wasn't enough power to launch his fiery foe.

And then, disaster struck!

The timer hit zero, and the three minutes he had spent giving the beating of a lifetime this stupid cat were now in vain!

The friend of Ryu lowered his head in defeat, but then, he heard a forgiving sentence, one that would give him a second chance, these three words would change the battle forever!

These words were, "SUDDEN DEATH!!!!! GO!!"

Ken, pumped up at the prospect of getting a second chance, ran at Incineroar, ready to tame this kitten! But Incineroar was already charging an attack that was sure to send the Fire-Breathing Fist to 2nd Place, omitting him from the trophy he had worked his tail off for!

Suddenly, the unthinkable happened! Incineroar lunged for him, but the attack missed! Ken leaped above the Ring's Raging Flame and managed to land a sweet-spot D-Air, nearly dying to the approaching blast-zones! But after all the struggle and sweat, Incineroar was down and first-place was now in the possession of Ken Masters!

Ken looked at his fallen opponent and offered his hand to help the anthropomorphic cat Pokémon stand up. Incineroar rubbed its eyes in confusion, clearly shocked that he had lost, but he accepted this fate with bitter dignity.

Ten minutes later, the glorious gold trophy now bore Ken's name in big black letters. He was ecstatic that all the blood, all the sweat, all the tears, had paid off in the end! Even Ryu cracked a smile for his "brother", bringing himself and Mega Man over to congratulate their fellow Capcom rep.

"That was so cool! You really did great Ken", Mega Man squealed excitedly. Ryu shook Ken's hand in approval, clearly proud.

And you know what, so was everyone else. GO KEN!

Sorry this chapter was quite short •_•… The idea was not only great, but unlike most of the others (even though they were amazing as well), it was already one-shot sized! Thank you breath20k! For all that you've done for this growing collection! Keep it up!!!!! Angel is out!


	12. A Wacky Holiday Carol: a treat by me!

Hey everyone! In honor of the holidays and my one-shot collection doing well , I wanted to give you all a little (strange) Christmas carol to celebrate the season! This first one I like to call "Twelve Days of Smashmas". ENJOY HOOMINS!

On the the first day of Smashmas, Sakurai gave to me…

Basically, Subspace Emissary!

On the the second day of Smashmas, Sakurai gave to me…

Two KONAMI reps…

And basically Subspace Emissary!

On the the third day of Smashmas, Sakurai gave to me…

Three kinds of Link…

Two new KONAMI reps…

And basically Subspace Emissary!

On the the fourth day of Smashmas, Sakurai gave to me…

Four Pichu Fails…

Three kinds of Link…

Two new KONAMI reps…

And basically Subspace Emissary!

On the the fifth day of Smashmas, Sakurai gave to me…

FIVE SIDE-B'ING MACS!!!!!!!!!!!!

Four Pichu Fails…

Three kinds of Link…

Two new KONAMI reps…

And basically Subspace Emissary!

On the the sixth day of Smashmas, Sakurai gave to me…

Six Roys-A-Jumping'…

FIVE SIDE-B'ING MACS!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Four Pichu Fails…

Three kinds of Link…

Two mew KONAMI reps…

And basically Subspace Emissary!

On the the seventh day of Smashmas, Sakurai gave to me…

Seven Clouds Up-Airing…

Six Roys-A-Jumping'

FIVE SIDE-B'ING MACS!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Four Pichu Fails…

Three kinds of Link…

Two new KONAMI reps…

And basically Subspace Emissary!

On the the eighth day of Smashmas, Sakurai gave to me…

Eight of Ness's Up-Taunt…

Seven Clouds Up-Airing…

Six Roys-A-Jumping'

FIVE SIDE-B'ING MACS!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Four Pichu Fails…

Three kinds of Link…

Two new KONAMI reps…

And basically Subspace Emissary!

On the the ninth day of Smashmas, Sakurai gave to me…

Nine footstool combos…

Eight of Ness's Up-Taunt…

Seven Clouds Up-Airing…

Six Roys-A-Jumping'

FIVE SIDE-B'ING MACS!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Four Pichu Fails…

Three kinds of Link…

Two new KONAMI reps…

And basically Subspace Emissary!

On the the tenth day of Smashmas, Sakurai gave to me…

Ten OP Chrom mains…

Nine footstool combos…

Eight of Ness's Up-Taunt…

Seven Clouds Up-Airing…

Six Roys-A-Jumping'

FIVE SIDE-B'ING MACS!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Four Pichu Fails…

Three kinds of Link…

Two new KONAMI reps…

And basically Subspace Emissary!

On the the eleventh day of Smashmas, Sakurai gave to me…

Eleven Mega Man shield breaks…

Ten OP Chrom mains…

Nine footstool combos…

Eight of Ness's Up-Taunt…

Seven Clouds Up-Airing…

Six Roys-A-Jumping'

FIVE SIDE-B'ING MACS!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Four Pichu Fails…

Three kinds of Link…

Two new KONAMI reps…

And basically Subspace Emissary!

On the the twelfth day of Smashmas, Sakurai gave to me…

Twelve new amiibo…

Eleven Mega Man shield breaks…

Ten OP Chrom mains…

Nine footstool combos…

Eight of Ness's Up-Taunt…

Seven Clouds Up-Airing…

Six Roys-A-Jumping'

FIVE SIDE-B'ING MACS!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Four Pichu Fails…

Three kinds of Link…

Two new KONAMI reps…

 _And basically Subspace Emissary!_

Thank you for getting this far without dying from sheer cringe (seriously, I did this just because I was bored)! Thank you all for being so thoughtful and caring towards me! Thank you all! And HAPPY HOLIDAYS FROM SKYWORLD! Angel is out! (PS: Cousin Pit says hi)


	13. Take your Heart by Surprise: by Walter

Okay, so let me get this straight. You, Walter Hitchcock, want me to write a story about the character that no one knows a moveset for and not make it horrible? I ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE! I hope you all enjoy this story! I tried to make it as clean as possible, but I digress. So, without further ado, here is "Take Your Heart By Surprise"! Please enjoy it on Walter's behalf!

The auditorium was packed with Smashers, all excited to see who the first true DLC character was. Speculations and leaks filled the hall as Smashers left and right felt their adrenaline rush like a river.

"Hopefully we get Adeline, or maybe Bandana Waddle Dee, poyo", Kirby hoped.

"Please be Tifa, please be Tifa", Cloud whispered anxiously.

"Come on, come on! Chun-Li, please", Ken and Roy whispered in unison.

"Axl, where are you. My franchise needs a rep that isn't an assist trophy", Mega Man squeaked ever so softly.

Suddenly, Master Hand came booming over the speakers. "Hello everyone', he hollered, 'I hope you all are excited for the first DLC characters, because we didn't hold back, so without further ado, we welcome our first DLC character, here to, oh I don't know, take your hearts".

Everyone became incredibly confused. Take their hearts? Whatever could that mean?

Then, the trailer played.

A black figure entered the screen, wearing a familiar white mask.

"An SNK rep"? Wolf guessed.

"I'm not so sure', Ganondorf countered, 'but it is probably someone from an anime game of some sort".

The trailer continued to talk about this mysterious man in the white mask, but as time went on, it became apparent that he was holding a white piece of paper. The Smashers looked on, anxious to see who this new character was.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash that came from the top of the stage, and the black figure from the trailer hopped down, with a facial expression that could only be described as oblivious.

"Why hello there everyone', the figure states in a strong, confident, almost cocky voice, 'most of you might know me as Joker. And, quick question', he brandished the white sheet of paper and then, turned it around, revealing a very familiar symbol, 'this is what Igor keeps calling Super Smash Brothers Ultimate, right"?

The jaws of the entire room hit the floor in unison: Joker, the protagonist of Persona 5, a game that wasn't even being ported to the Switch (yet), was going to be in Smash as DLC?!

Then, the hall erupted in applause, excited for Joker's arrival. The masked man smiled and waved at the excited Smashers, as he was full of energy too!

Suddenly, a group of people ran up onto the stage. Actually, a few of them weren't even people. "Congrats', a blue mammal said, 'welcome to the 3rd party, Joker".

Remembering that he didn't belong to Nintendo, he smiled and shook the hedgehog's hand, happy that he had something in common with other people. Sonic, as he was called, introduced the others to Joker in the order they arrived, which was a nice touch: apart from Sonic, the man that came out from a box was Solid Snake, the child-esque robot was called Mega Man (Rock for short), the yellow ball was PAC-MAN, the two karate men were Ryu and Ken, a giant sword that almost hit Joker in the face belonged to Cloud, the only woman was Bayonetta, and the two medieval looking people were vampire hunters named Simon and Richter Belmont.

That's when Joker realized that he actually had made friends in the first minute of him being here. 'I guess I really am that charming. Well, I guess taking their hearts (and their stuff) will have to wait', Joker thought.

Until then, Joker was waiting for that day, the day when the world would know about him, and his first appearance at Nintendo, and to the players of Super Smash Brothers Ultimate!

YAY! I wrote a story about Joker for the first time! Thank you all for being such good friends to me. I love you all, and with that, Angel is out! (PS: Auntie Palutena wanted to say hi)


	14. A Soldier’s Red Streak: by Walter

Alright! Round Two for Walter this time, eh? I accept! Sorry I haven't been writing recently. I've been focused on Rocking Your Limits for a while. But now, I present "A Soldier's Red Streak", inspired by Walter Hitchcock!

Cloud was in any mood but a good one. He had just gotten done with a fan's interview, and it was a GIGANTIC chore.

They were really keen on putting Cloud down and countering any word that exited his mouth. 'Well, maybe if you weren't such a whiner, I wouldn't have to counter you, dip-wad', Cloud thought.

Suddenly, WOOSH! A red blur went right between his legs at a very high speed. The figure slowed to a stop, and stood up to reveal that the ball was, in actuality, Dillon: one of the many Assist Trophies in Smash Bros. They were acquaintances, but nothing more.

"Sorry partner', Dillon mused in his thick Southern accent, 'didn't see ya there". Cloud gave Dillon a steely stare before turning around to go back to the room he shared with the rest of the 3rd party characters (chances are, he would find Mega Man asleep in the sink from doing all of the dishes).

"Ey, is somethin' wrong, partner', Dillon worriedly asked, 'you seem a bit more off your horse than you usually do". Cloud, running out of options, sighed and said, "Alright, I'll tell you, but only because the only people I can talk to either have matches or are doing *inhale* things. Stupid kiddy things to be exact".

Then, Cloud proceeded to spill the entire nightmare to Dillon, the disastrous interview, his horrible 3-stock loss against Incineroar, the vast amount of nerfs to him, and the sheer notion that Solid Snake was out doing who knows what.

But Dillon sympathized with him, and he even decided to tell Cloud a little bit. Waluigi happened to be really hurting the Assist Trophies. Examples included him picking on Ashley for her lack of friends, unleashing a horde of Ugandan Knuckles just to piss off the real thing, making Bomberman cry (which was inhumane to Dillon), trying to date Yuri Kozukata when she already had her eyes set on someone else, and trying to cut Zero's hair (you can guess how that went down in Dillon's book).

Cloud took a deep breath, glad to get his insecurities off his chest, and Dillon did the same. "Golly gee', Dillon remarked as he stood up, 'I really didn't think that this would've been so beneficial! Well, I gotta book it. That ol' buffoon Waluigi really hates it when I'm out late. See ya Cloudy".

With that, Dillon spin-dashed away, really glad to have made a new friend. Cloud stood up and began to walk away, but accidentally ran into Joker. "Hey', Joker smirked in pleasure, 'Snake isn't doing anything stupidly ignorant for once, so we were wondering where you were". Cloud almost cracked a smile. 'Maybe I should start thinking a little more optimistically', the Soldier 1st Class thought. Joker started to run to their room, and with that, Cloud gave chase, the most childish thing he had ever done: he didn't even bother to care. 'Thanks Dillon', Cloud finishes silently.

YAY! It's done! Thank you all for being a wonderful community! I really don't have much to say past this, so keep up the amazing ideas! Angel is out!


	15. Bringing the Pain-t: by Salty Gibus

What is this? An Inkling fan I see? Wonderful! You know what else is wonderful? All the ideas that you gave me, Salty Gibus! Though, to be fair, you gave me four, so these might not come out as fast as I usually do. But, with that out of the way, "Bringing the Pain-t", is set to commence! Enjoy! (woomy)

"Come on Specks", Schoolgirl cried, 'we're gonna miss the turf war"! Schoolgirl and Specks, the neon purple and teal Inklings respectively, had just gotten word from Blues and Sunny (blue and orange) that a turf war was being held in a place called the "mess hall".

All their Inkling friends were gonna be there: Blues, Sunny, Lightbulb (yellow), Skull Face (neon green), Rider (dark purple), and Pink Cap (Pink w/ hat)! Specks was slow, but he and Schoolgirl just managed to get there on time. "Where the in the world were you two", Blues and Rider smirked. "Yeah', Sunny and Pink Cap chirped in cheerful 'woomys', 'we were beginning to worry about you".

The teams for the turf war consisted of Rider, Specks, Blues, and Skull Face on Blue Team, and Pink Cap, Schoolgirl, Sunny, and Lightbulb on Orange Team.

The turf war was set to begin! It was also about that time that Mario, Mega Man, Daisy, and Pit had walked in for an early lunch before their matches.

Mario took one look at the Inklings and jabbered, "Um, what-a are you doing? Please tell me-a that you're-a not going to-a do what I think you're-a going to do-a". Completely ignoring Mario, and to the chagrin of the Princess of Sarasaland, the Blue Metal Hero, and the Savior of Skyworld, the turf war began.

By half past eleven, ink was everywhere. On the walls, the windows, even the ceiling for Palutena's sake. Pit, Mario, and Daisy were drenched in blue and orange ink, even though the three of them had taken cover once the turf war started. Mega Man had tried to mediate between the eight Inklings, to no avail as they just saw him as a piece of the turf and inked him head to toe.

"OK! THAT'S IT!', Mega Man shouted, clearly angry at this point, 'IF YOU ALL WONT STOP AND CLEAN UP THIS MESS, I GUESS I'LL HAVE TO HELP YOU". Specks, Schoolgirl, Lightbulb, and Rider realized their mistake a moment too late. Mega Man already had Specks by the back of his shirt and was using Wave Man's weapon to clean the cafeteria. Sunny and Blues took this as a sign of challenge and yelled, "Everyone, we need to call a truce! We need to take out the common enemy". The Inkling's head whipped towards Mega Man, who was already almost done.

'I have a bad feeling about this', Mega Man thought as a well-timed Jewel Satellite went up just in time to block the incoming ink. Pit, Daisy, and Mario each grabbed a sponge and yelled, "CHARGE!", as they bombarded the Inklings with cleaning tools. The battle lasted for a while, each side pushing to get their way. While the Cleaning Crew was greatly outnumbered, they had an advantage in knowledge and defense.

In the end, Mega Man scrubbed the final ink blotch, and the room was clean; wet, but clean. Mario patted the others on the back. "Good-a job everyone', he said happily, 'that was-a good cleaning skills you-a got there". The other three looked at each other and snickered. "Do you know how many times Ken, Ryu, Cloud, Joker, or Sonic have found me unconscious in the sink from cleaning dishes", Mega Man joked. "Yeah, while I love Lady Palutena', Pit began, 'cleaning her half of our room can be a bit of a handful". "Doing Peach's laundry takes for-eh-ver', Daisy scoffed, 'or an hour at least". Mario smiled and turned to the cowering Inklings in the kitchen. "Now-Now', Mario ordered, 'do you all promise to never use your ink when there's food in the vicinity'? The Inklings looked resentful, until they peered behind Mario and saw Mega Man with Bubble Lead. They all simultaneously nodded. This was _never_ happening again.

All done! Thank you all for supporting me so much! You all are too kind! As of now, we are about to crack fifteen stories. Let me repeat that: WE ARE ABOUT TO CRACK FIFTEEN STORIES ON THIS COLLECTION! I never thought I would make it this far, with all the popularity I've gotten from these stories alone! It's crazy! So, I would like to acknowledge all the writers that contributed to this collection. By the publishing of this chapter, those people are:

SmallTalkGal: Picnic Panic

breath20k: Revenge Between Two Buns, A Fiery Finish, and Rollercoaster Ride

Icecreampopsicle795: Observation Notation

lollixlolli: Tiny Time or Tiny Crime

Elysium: In Her Shadow

SquidBaggerofWoomyandNgyesness: Seekers of Justice and Hollow Shell

Walter Hitchcock: Take Your Heart by Surprise and A Soldier's Red Streak

Salty Gibus: Bringing the Pain-t (this story)

Thank you! Also, fun fact before I leave off *Specks, the teal inkling boy, is based of a character with the same name in the Splatoon manga series*! Angel is out!


	16. An Eye for the Fight: by Salty Gibus

Ok then. Thank you for the, um, extensive e-mail with the many, MANY, ideas Salty Gibus! I liked it a lot. So, without further ado, here is "An Eye for the Fight".

"I'm sick and tired of looking like I'm from Goldeneye 007 with my eyes', Sunny exclaimed in frustration, 'I'm getting contacts!"

But little did Sunny know that she had made a HUGE mistake.

Blue and Rider were the first to notice the problem once Sunny came back from the optometrist. "Yo, Suns', Blue chirped nervously, 'you feeling moray-okay?" "You betcha', Sunny yipped, 'I can finally stop the teasing"!

Sunny began to notice that more and more Smashers were staring at her, whispering amongst themselves as if she was an outcast.

"Um, Sunny', PAC-MAN commented, 'you might wanna check a mirror. Your eyes look kinda funky". "He's-a right Sunny', Mario added, 'you look like you did in the reveal trailer".

Sunny gulped and raced in her squid form to the bathroom. (Smash Bris physics)

Five seconds later…

"EEK! MY EYES! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY EYES?!", Sunny screamed. Her eyes now bore the Smash Brothers symbol, just like in the reveal trailer.

Schoolgirl and Blue ran as fast as they could to the scene where many Smashers had already gathered, eager to help their distressed friend.

"Sunny! Are you ok?! We heard you screaming like The Great Zapfish from the other side of the mansion!", Blue hollered. Sunny turned toward her friends and burst into tears, tired of being so different from her colleagues.

Once the contacts were out, Sunny and Blue had a little hug-it-out moment in the bathroom which made Peach and Zelda blush and Ness and Toon Link gag.

"Thank you", Sunny whimpered, happy to just be herself for once. Mario and PAC-MAN smiled and high-fives each other.

"OG's for life?", PAC-MAN asked.

"You know it", Mario responded contently as they left the scene.

Thanks for making it to the end! I enjoyed writing this a lot, so thank you Salty Gibus! Stay awesome humans! Angel is out!


	17. A Hole in One for Rock: by Salty Gibus

Round Three, right! As the announcer would say, "A NEW RECORD", Salty Gibus! I'm finally able to write a story about my "smol precious boy" (Mega Man)! Yay! Think of this as a successor to 'Revenge Between Two Buns'! This is going to be cool! Now, here is "A Hole in One for Rock"!

"Weak!"

"Low Tier!"

"Pathetic!"

"Wimp!"

That was all Mega Man could hear the day that Ridley came out. The teasing was horrendous! He and Mario were traumatized by the mission with Samus!

But Mario was spared the teasing; he was Nintendo's mascot and he 'won' the eating contest between Ryu and Little Mac. But him? Keiji Inafune had left Capcom (well, more like Crapcom) so now, he was completely alone in the user world.

"Hey Megs', his friend Pac-Man called, 'can I talk to you". Mega Man turned around and winced from the pains in his chest where Captain Falcon had failed in trying to fix him, so now he had a hole through his chest and several areas in that cavity where it was agony to move.

"Sure thing", Mega Man muttered. Surprisingly, Pac-Man took Rockman's hand had began to walk down the hallway, taking a mental note of a certain comment made by Bowser:

"Why don't you die in Norfair. No one would miss you"

When Pac-Man stopped walking, Mega Man realized that they were in Wii Fit Trainer's room, a room that Wario dreaded going near for obvious reasons. Mega Man had known her for a while, after all, along with Villager, they called themselves the E3!

"Rocky!', Wii Fit Trainer exclaimed, 'I missed you! How are you feeling?". Pac-Man whispered the problem into Wii's ear, and she gasped. "Oh! I'm sorry I've been so oblivious! I hope I, no, we can help you".

Mega Man looked up in confusion. 'Help, me? Are they insane? They'll get even worse teasing than me', Rock worried. Wii set her pasty white hand on Mega's cold, hard shoulder in a reassuring way, saying in a soft tone, "We're gonna help you', she booped Rock's nose, 'teach those overweight bullies a lesson".

The training had now begun! Pac and Wii started to teach Mega Man everything they knew about countering the teasing and abuse. Mega Man was the happiest he had been since the contest two weeks ago! He felt so alive and supported, like a human during their big break in life.

In a few short hours, he was ready. Ready to take down Bowser and Ganondorf and restore peace to his mind.

The confrontation was upon him. Wii and Pac were right outside, silently cheering Rock on. They couldn't see what went down, but they could here the sweet, sweet revenge that went down in that room. Bowser began the conversation.

"Look who it is! You finally want to-"

"I don't want to here it anymore! I have had it up to here with the fact that you tease me for no apparent reason. Is that anyway for a **king** to behave? So what if I'm lower on the tier list?! If anything, you shouldn't be using that as a weapon since you are lower on the tier list than me!".

"He's gotcha there Pops", Bowser Jr whispered into his dad's ear. Bowser was stunned. A ten-year-old just stood up to him, the King of the Koopas!

Pac-Man and Wii Fit Trainer fist bumped each other, satisfied with their prodigy! Richter, who had walked in on the action, mentioned, "Now Bowser's gonna be calling the kid manly of all things". The Azure Vampire Killer beamed at Simon's friend and raced to go get him. He would never believe the story:

Mega Man, a ten-year-old robot, stood up to Bowser in pain, and proved that if anyone could stop bullying at the source.

Thank you Mega Man! For everything you've done!

Wow! I finished! Thank you all for getting to the end of this! (Sorry I changed the title a little; I tweaked your idea a little). But, without further ado, Angel is out!


	18. A Partly Cloudy Birthday: by Walter

Aw! How sweet of you, Walter! Well, if this is your last entry into my collection, I'll have to make sure it's worthy of someone as helpful as you've been. As such, everyone, I'm sorry that I haven't been uploading lately, I've been a little caught up in my life and I haven't really had the time. But the wait is over! Now, as a farewell to Walter Hitchcock from this collection (I'm a little sad to see you go, but thank you so much!), here is "A Partly Cloudy Birthday"!

You know how people say that your birthday is the most anticipated time of the year? Well, Cloud's birthday was today, but as Shulk would say, Cloud just "wasn't really feeling it".

The SOLDIER 1st Class trudged down the halls dismally, trying in vain to cheer himself up, only to be dragged down once again by none other than Waluigi of all people, yelling at him for talking to Dillon earlier that week, and the thought of the one-winged angel Sephiroth killing his girlfriend Aerith was not making anything easier.

"How many times do I have to tell you', Waluigi ranted furiously, only to be completely ignored, 'no making the trophies feel good about themselves! They're worthless, just like everyone that isn't me or my brother. WAH!".

In response, Cloud rolled his eyes and continued to walk to his match with Lucario like on any normal day. But suddenly, a familiar voice came out from behind a corner, "you doin' alright pardner', Dillon asked, to Cloud's ever-growing relief, 'you seem a little, um, under the weather. Today's your birthday isn't it".

Dillon, the armadillo assist trophy, was one of Cloud's best friends. He had helped Cloud out when out Buster-Sword wielding soldier was feeling down, so Cloud had always been grateful (for more information, read 'A Soldier's Red Streak' on page 14).

"Well, to be fair', Cloud started, 'today is my birthday, but I guess I'm not in the spirit this year. Waluigi's been yelling at me constantly, telling me it was wrong for you to help me. He's also brought up, *inhale, a certain someone that I despise with all of my being". 'Oh', Dillon thought, 'he's gotta be talkin' about that Sephiroth fellow.'.

The two talked for a while, sharing stories and laughing at the stupid things that Waluigi has done in the past. The two had a great time, and Sephiroth had left Cloud's mind for the time being!

Dillon was about to tell Cloud another hilarious story about Dr. Wily, when he stopped to look at a red blur come around the corner. Zero, the Mega Man X assist trophy, whizzed by the duo, stopping to talk to Cloud. "Hey, you're Cloud Strife, right?', Zero asked, holding out his hand to pull the EX-Soldier off his hide, 'X's ancestor called and wanted me to get you to the cafeteria, ASAP". Realizing who Zero was talking about, Cloud nodded and the red reploid used his dash boots to carry Cloud and Dillon quickly to the lunch area.

"Why is it so dark', Cloud asked as Zero and Dillon let go of his hand after the three of them had entered the unlit lunch room, 'Zero? Dillon? Where did you guys go?". Suddenly, all the lights came on and all the Smashers, most of the assist trophies, and even the Pokémon jumped out from different hiding spots and yelled,

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY CLOUD!!"!

Cloud stood there in awe at the 150 or so beings that littered the cafeteria, all yelling happy birthday at the top of their lungs.

Then, the unthinkable happened:

Cloud Strife began to smile!

Yuri and Zero smiled as the other third parties ran up to hug their friend, full of joy and pleasure. Even Master Hand had helped a little. "How did you even find the time', Cloud faltered in shock, 'I-I have no words. Thank you all so much.". Mega Man gave Cloud a big hug around the waist, as it was the only place he could reach as he giggled, "So Cloud, what do you think of the party".

Cloud began to laugh joyously as he picked the blue robot up by his waist and hugged him extra-tight. "MEGA, I LOVE IT! THANK YOU! ALSO, GET IN HERE DILLON", Cloud hollered excitedly, 'I'M NOT LEAVING YOU OUT OF THIS". Dillon accepted his fate and joined Mega Man about five feet above the ground. Dillon sighed as Mega Man whispered, "Thank you for helping cheer him up. I've never seen him like this, and it's wonderful".

"I couldn't agree more, blue amigo", Dillon responded as the two went to join the party.

So, what did you think? Walter, thank you for contributing to his collection! We're hitting twenty, and we couldn't have done it without you. As such, thank you all for your wonderful ideas and your kindness towards me is so nice to me)! I hope you all have a wonderful morning/afternoon/evening! Angel is out!


	19. Explosives Galore: by Purin JPG

Thank you, Purin JPG! Your comment was so nice and supportive, I couldn't pass your idea up! Also, I have two side notes! Number one is an update: Walter Hitchcock will continue to submit after the success of A Partly Cloudy Birthday (Hooray for you Walter)! Secondly, I think Bomberman is adorable, your idea had Mega Man, and I get to include my Inkling names (Orange, Blue, and Purple are called Sunny, Blues, and Schoolgirl (female) or Rider (male), depending on which Inkling you're referring to). But I'm rambling, aren't I? Now, we can get to "Explosives Galore", by Purin JPG! Please enjoy on his/her behalf

"But I already did that', Popo complained after finishing his third round of speed and agility training, 'can't Nana and I move on to something else?". Captain Falcon looked annoyed at the question the Ice Climbers were giving him, but looked over to see Sunny, Blues, and Schoolgirl in an exhausted heap on a mat.

Also happening in the area, Lucas was in the corner with a sore knee, Ness was comforting him, Toon Link was trying to untangle his hook-shot after he had nearly missed a jump, Diddy Kong was cuddling his foot protectively, and Villager was already on his ninth round of this training, and he looked livid at the Supersonic Slugger.

In the doorway, the Robotic Operating Buddy, known by most as R.O.B., was examining the chaos that was occurring. He couldn't show it, but he was really mad at the captain for not changing his routine, which had been a problem since the 64 release (he had been a surveillance robot back then). 'That's it', the robot thought, 'I'm calling in the last resort'

Some minutes later, the captain was called up to the front office, which gave R.O.B. the perfect opportunity to save the day and teach the kids a lesson or two. In the back room, the Robotic Operating Buddy was making his final arrangements.

"Alright', Mega Man smiled, 'I'm ready! Let's go teach the children Smashers the true meaning of training". Bomberman, who had arrived a little earlier, gave the robots a cheerful stare.

" _OKAY EVERYONE_ ", R.O.B. choked out through his speech emulator, ' _WE ARE HERE TO HELP YOU ALL TRAIN. TRUST US, WE ARE ONLY HERE TO HELP YOU_ ".

The Ice Climbers looked pleasantly surprised at the arrivals, and especially so for an assist trophy to join them. The others were a little skeptical, but still felt better that it wasn't Captain Falcon. Bomberman piped up after a little while, squeaking, "Evasion training, anyone?", as he pulled out two large bombs. Everyone in the room nodded.

The next few minutes were absolute chaos! Bombs of all shapes and sizes flew around the room as everyone tried to dodge them. Super Bombs from the assist trophy, Ink Bombs from the Inklings, Smaller Bombs from Toon Link, Crash and Hyper Bombs from Mega Man, and everything under the sun flew through the area majestically, causing a mighty explosion on the ground with each one thrown. It was basically tag, but ten times more appealing and much messier! You know, what kids enjoy these days!

Everything was everywhere, mats were overturned, equipment was battered, and even Lucas didn't mind the destruction. The group had a blast (quite literally), but their fun looked like it was about to end, as Captain Falcon raced into the room, narrowly avoiding an incoming Crash Bomb. "WHAT THE FALCON HECK'S GOING ON HERE?!", Falcon screamed, causing all Smashers and the assist trophy to freeze on the spot.

"YOU ALL ARE IN SO MUCH FALCON TROUBLE RIGHT NOW", the captain yelled furiously as those to be the children smashers shivered a little. Mega Man, who didn't like the idea of those who were oppressed (to an extent) to be punished, walked right up to Captain Falcon, tapped him on the shoulder, and hissed, "LET. THEM. HAVE. FUN.".

As if on que, an Ink Bomb came down on the captain's noggin in response, drenching him in a gloppy coat of violently violet sludge. Everyone gasped, but they weren't scared. On the contrary, they were more than pleased! In fact, R.O.B. applauded Schoolgirl for her aim and precision

"Well, I say, mission complete for us', Bomberman replied as the children smashers and Mega Man continued their little game, 'what do you say R.O.B.?"

" _I SAY MISSION COMPLETE INDEED BOMBERMAN_ ", R.O.B. agreed, ' _BUT WE SHOULD GO CLEAN OURSELVES UP, BEFORE X OR ZERO FIGURE OUT ABOUT THIS. YOU KNOW HOW THEY ARE ABOUT MEGA MAN BEING MESSY_ ".

"Yeah', Bomberman sighed, 'but, this could get interesting. A little more? Please?!".

" _ALRIGHT_ ", R.O.B. smiled inwardly, ' _I'LL BE SURE TO RECORD THIS. NOW GET IN THERE AND SHOW THEM WHO THEIR MESSING WITH_ ". And with that, Bomberman wasn't slow in joining right back in the game.

Once again, thank you all for the wonderful comments and kind remarks towards me. You don't know how much joy it gives me to look at my e-mails and see a new idea come up that I enjoy! Thanks again Purin JPG! Before we go, I wanted to share some bloopers that were inspired by the opinion of a user called SquidBaggerofWoomyandNgyesness, you might be familiar with him/her, he wrote a comment that got him a great start here, and I haven't seen him/her in a while. Here they are:

'Just as the games were about to end, Kamui and Robin entered the agility arena, looking to get revenge on Mega Man for what had happened on Chapter 9. "Hey', Nana yelled, 'it's the Fire Emblem jerks that cut off Rock's arm that one time". The room turned to look at the snobby Fire Emblem characters, giving to two mischievous smirks. "Bomberman, would you like to do the honors", Rockman offered. "Gladly, from one forgotten mascot to another", the White Bomber replied. Let's just say that these two weren't happy with the results of this trek and went back to the infirmary saltier than the Dead Sea'.

I hope you enjoyed these bloopers as much as I enjoyed writing them. Keep being awesome! Angel's out!


	20. Don’t Give Up: by popsicleicecream795

Okay popsicleicecream795! You're very right! This story will be special, so I'll be sure to but some extra TLC in here. Thanks for the kind comments about the previous chapter; they really made my day! Officially, this collection has hit 20 chapters, so let's get started! Here is "Don't Give Up", by popsicleicecream795! Let's-a go! Enjoy it on his/her behalf!

"YOU HEARD ME! I'M SICK OF IT" Master Hand screamed deafeningly at the irate Smashers in the auditorium at 5:00 in the morning, the time of which they had been dragged out of bed.

"I AM SICK AND TIRED OF THE CONSTANT MESS YOU GUYS MAKE. I HATE IT WHEN YOU ALL COMPLAIN ABOUT THINGS OUTSIDE OF MY CONTROL (like Galeem, but we don't talk about that). AND I DESPISE IT, LOATHE IT EVEN, WHEN SOME OF YOU (I'M LOOKING AT YOU BOWSER JR.) GIVE UP SO EASILY. SO, I HAVE A LITTLE TASK FOR YOU ALL. FOR ONE MILLION GOLD, WILL YOU ALL STAY PUT IN A BOX".

The entire room looked mortified at the thought of being stuck in a box like Snake for over a week or so. "Oh, and everyone participates", Master Hand finished. The children smashers groaned in an archaic fashion. "He's kidding right', Bowser murmured to Ganondorf, who had a deadpanned expression on his face, 'we're not going to do this right?! It's like that time where we had those little beings on our feet, but worse".

The third parties shivered a little, except for Solid Snake, for obvious reasons. "C'mon guys! This won't be that bad', Snake tried to convince them, 'it'll be quiet for once, you'll be in a room by yourselves, and we've got 1,000,000 bucks up for grabs. I'll tell you guys what: if I win, we all can share. Deal"?

The other ten third parties nodded and stated, determined, "DEAL!"

An hour later, all 74 characters gathered in a circle in the courtyard, and 74 boxes followed suit. Pokémon Trainer was blessed with the fact that his Pokémon didn't have to participate. But, in total, 69 unique fighters, 7 echoes, and one DLC character were huddled around outside, ready to try to rake in 1 million dollars worth of gold

Smashers began to go over their strategies, thinking of which of their friends and foes to watch out for. Captain Falcon, Wolf, and Samus were obvious problems, being bounty hunters, while Dedede, Falco, Joker, Ganondorf, and Villager all had a draw towards money, so they wouldn't go down easy. But the worst of them all was Wario. Not only was he greedy, so he would be hard to push past, especially if he could use the money to get Waluigi in as a playable character, but he was also the most likely to cheat out of everyone.

"You all may leave at any time but know that you will be eliminated the millisecond you leave your box', Master Hand clarified, 'Without further ado, begin!".

About half of the roster got up and left the minute he said that, not wanting to put up with this nonsense. But Wario, or any of the villains for that matter, was not in that group of people. For everyone, the day was long, boring, and draining. Most of the humans in the area left due to basic needs like hunger or thirst. Many smashers could hear the assist trophies from the sidelines cheering them on.

"Go Cloud, mi' boy', Dillon hollered, 'show them who they're messin' with pardner!"

"You can do it Fox! You too Falco", Krystal yipped.

"Alright Bayo, good going. Nice work out there, Joker", Rodin smirked quietly.

"WOOHOO! Good job Little X', Zero yelled with excitement towards Rock, 'keep at it! You've got more determination than mavericks twice your size! Kick their butts for us, will ya?!"

"YOU CAN DO IT WARIO", Waluigi shrieked at the top of his oddly positioned lungs, 'MAKE THOSE LOSERS PAY FOR THEIR UNWILLINGNESS TO LET ME RULE THEM".

The assist trophies gave Waluigi dirty looks before turning back to cheer on their friends.

Hours passed, then days, then weeks. As the month past, the competitor's numbers halved over and over and over, leaving only a few smashers left by the end of the month. Wario was still in the competition, but none of the other Mario characters were. Snake, Bayonetta, and Mega Man were the only remaining third party characters, and all the Pokémon but Lucario had left, with Incineroar burning his box to ashes.

The assist trophies still provided support to their fighting representatives, but Waluigi was really killing the mood, always shouting rude and offensive comments toward the ten or so boxes that remained. As time continued to go on, the amount of fighters diminished, so here's what my cousin Pit told me about the remainder of the competition.

'Dillon's still cheering my friends on? What a good friend', Cloud thought from the sidelines. Ganondorf, the only remaining Zelda rep, stood up and left mere minutes later, leaving Ghirahim in a horrible mood.

Nine!

Anticipation was beginning to build. Krystal was screaming at her friend to keep going, making Falco, the only Star Fox rep left, run away from the noise.

Eight!

"I-I'm exhausted', Bayonetta panted in her thick British accent, 'Sorry Rodin, but I can't do this anymore". The Umbra Witch promptly got up and left. Rodin sighed while thinking, 'You did well Bayo, you did well'.

Seven!

Waluigi's knife of offensive remarks cut through Olimar, Lucario, Dark Samus, and even R.O.B a little too deeply, so they left, low on energy and nearly in tears (even R.O.B).

Six! Five! Four! Three!

Master Hand and Crazy Hand stared ecstatically at the remaining three smashers, all wanting the prize horribly, but their morale ran low, and so did their energy. Samus, Mega Man, and Wario had come this far, and they weren't about to give up.

"GO WARIO! THOSE LOSERS CAN'T COMPARE TO YOU! DO THOSE FUTURISTIC SUCKERS IN!", Waluigi screamed.

YES! Show them your moves, Sams!", Captain Falcon hollered.

"You can do it Little X', Zero said loudly, 'just a little more".

A loud, noticeable growl came from underneath Samus's box. She was famished to the point where, if you looked closely, you could see faint bite marks around the area of the box. She stood up and ran, using the only dynamism she had left in her soul to get something to eat.

Two!

"Just give up now, kid', Wario sneered at Mega Man, 'you don't stand a chance, and you never did". 'I-I, no, I can't give up! Remember what Sonic and X kept telling you, Rock: 'It's not over until you say it's over'. You can't let this cheater win', Mega Man thought between continually telling himself not to cry. Wario wasn't doing much better. He was also incredibly hungry and cranky, ready to end it, but not before Rockman admitted defeat.

Zero looked longingly at Rock's box, hoping that Wario would just give up and let Little X have the win. The Blue Bomber had grown tremendously on the red reploid, even to the point where he considered Rock his family, even though Zero had been made by Dr. Wily. Speaking of Dr. Wily, the mad doctor was cheering his protagonist on to everyone's surprise.

Suddenly, the entire area went quiet when Midna pointed out to Bomberman that she had heard a noise. A faint whimpering traveled across the grounds, but it wasn't sour or thick like Wario's voice, it was soft, light, and child-like.

Mega Man was crying.

The poor boy was just drained. All his friends were now counting on him to win, Waluigi was spouting hideous comments, and now, all of the assist trophies were looking forward to #46 winning. Even on someone like him, this was too much attention, too much drainage, and overall, overly high expectations.

"Poor kid", Krystal sympathized. Everyone except Waluigi, who was continuing to boost Wario and verbally stamp the Blue Metal Hero into the ground, felt sympathy for the 10-year-old third party. Heck, even Dr. Wily felt sorry for him and joined in the majority. "I know he's my antagonist', Dr. Wily explained, 'but sometimes too far is too far. And I really want to see Waluigi cry, so there's that".

Wario was laughing at the top of his voice, and Waluigi was laughing right along with him. 'It's alright', Rock told himself, 'nothing can stop you. They can't keep doing this forever. Every human has their breaking point'.

Five hours later, Wario was wiped and ready to be done with this. "Alright kiddo', Wario mumbled just loudly enough so that Mega Man could hear, 'I'm done. You win. Congrats." Wario went to stand up, but he couldn't. That's when he realized that his box was stuck to the floor! Waluigi had super-glued the rims so that Wario couldn't get up if he tried! "YOU SUCK YOU PURPLE-TONGUED TRAITOR", Wario screamed into the early morning, waking everyone up in the process.

Zero looked at Waluigi menacingly, as did everyone else. "You're kidding, right', Master Hand faltered, 'you cheated?". "Wait', Zero intervened, 'does that mean Little X wins?".

Master Hand, um, nodded and yanked Wario's box out of the ground, freeing him. "OH, THANK CAPTAIN SYRUP", the yellow Mario cosplayer hollered in rejoice as he ran to get the complimentary breakfast served that morning.

Zero walked over to Rock's box and whispered warmly into it, "Hey, Little X, you won! Waluigi cheated, so you win, kiddo" "…I…won?", Mega Man murmured softly from inside his cardboard prison. Suddenly, a blinding flash of light shot Rockman in the face, only to reveal the black silhouette of the A-Rank Maverick Hunter Assist Trophy standing above his exhausted figure, holding that accursed box high above his head in victory before chucking it off to the side!

"COME HERE LITTLE X!", Zero yelled happily as he picked up his friend's ancestor from off his back that was dirty against the dried-up grass and hugged him tightly. Behind him, Mega Man X, Mega Man.E.X.E, Star Force Mega Man, Mega Man Volnutt, Proto Man, and even Bass ran up to congratulate their little blue buddy.

"You did good, Mega Dweeb. You did good", Bass tried to compliment him sarcastically, but Rock could tell that it was sincere.

"Nice work", E.X.E and Star Force chirped.

"Now that's what I call perseverance, buddy bot!", X exclaimed, not able to contain his happiness for his relative.

"Good work dude!", Volnutt briefly mentioned.

"Bro', Proto Man muttered, 'you've always been awesome, but that took real endurance. I'm proud of you! Now whose up for an E-Tank and some N-R-G sandwiches".

Every Mega Man shouted, "I'm down". With that, the assist trophies and Mega Men raced down to the parlor for a celebration of their original model's victory.

A few minutes into a large breakfast, Zero came up behind Mega Man and tapped him on the shoulder, gesturing him to the side to talk to him. "Hey', Zero said, 'I never got the chance to tell you, but thank you for doing that. You gave the assist trophies a lot of hope with what you did, and I never did get an opportunity to thank you for pushing yourself through this past month. We're thankful for what you've done. Plus, *snicker* Waluigi is throwing a temper tantrum over there, and I thought you might like to hear that".

As Zero raced off to try and help Shovel Knight calm down Waluigi, Mega Man thought, 'You know Zero, you just gave me a great idea!'

"YOU'RE NOT SERIOUS, RIGHT?!", Master Hand yelled, flabbergasted. "Yes, I am indeed serious, Master Hand.', Mega Man calmly countered, 'I want to give half of my prize money to the assist trophies. And no, I'm not malfunctioning. They need it". Then Mega Man turned to walk away, but as he reached for the door knob, he finished with, 'If you won't fund them, I will".

And Mega Man did just that. He funded the assist trophies with 500,000 dollars in cold-hard gold coins, and they knew full and well how to use it wisely. Waluigi sneered at Mega Man as the Capcom rep left the room. The purple Luigi clone was full of malice and hate for the blue (adorable) robot boy. "Zero, mark my words', Waluigi whispered to himself evilly, 'that little boy will be dead before you know it, and maybe then you'll listen to me, Maverick Hunter".

Mega Man flopped onto his bed back in his room and got cozied up with his puppy Rush, his bluebird Beat, and his robot-kitty Tango. "You all are so, *yawn* amazing', Mega Man said sleepily, 'but I think I need rest, so, good night".

Rockman drifted into a peaceful, deep sleep, happy to finally have a chance to get some rest. He had done some amazing things the past few weeks. And yet, no matter how you slice it, Rock would always be Smash's kind little boy with a body of metal and a heart of gold.

GEEZ! THAT TOOK SO LONG! I hope you all enjoyed that! I worked very hard on this, so I hope you all like it. I was worried that this story would be too much like lollixlolli's idea, but once my gears started turning, I was proved wrong. YOU ALL ARE AMAZING PEOPLE! No, I take that back, amazing friends is a better term! You all have supported me from the very beginning, and because of you, it's safe to say that I have a little community surrounding this collection. What started as a passion project has evolved into this amalgamation of ideas and writers! Faithful humans, never quit, just like Mega Man showed you in this story! I had so much fun writing this, and I hope you liked reading this. But, until next time, see you in Skyworld! ANGEL IS OUT! PEACE!


	21. Dropping off the Battle Bus: MEMEBIGBOY

Ok, one milestone later, and I'm back. Sorry I took a bit of time, but I have to say something that might be a little odd. Contrary to popular opinion, I agree with this idea's creator MEMEBIGBOY, in the fact that I really hate Fortnite (also, what kind of name is "fortnight"? We might as well call it "2 Weeks")! But I'm rambling again, aren't I? So, let's get to "Dropping off the Battle Bus", by MEMEBIGBOY!

"Aw yeah! Take that!", Ness whisper-yelled happily at his computer, pumping his fist like Success Kid! He had just finished a successful round of his favorite game, Fortnite, but it was banned from the mansion, so he had to keep it a secret.

"Can you keep it down?', Lucas asked from the next room, 'your game is a little loud. What are you playing, anyway?".

"Uh', Ness stuttered, 'just… uh? Delta Rune! Yeah! Delta Rune, that's what I'm playing". Even though Ness was about as good at lying as Grumpy Cat, Lucas remained quiet for the remainder of Ness's livestream and thank goodness too! Ness did NOT want to be caught by Master Hand doing this, especially if it involved Fortnite.

Upon finding out that Robin and Kamui streamed Silent Hill and Resident Evil: Code Veronica, Master Hand and Crazy Hand banned all horror and meme-inducing games, including Fortnite, so Ness had to get creative with his deceitful actions as to not get caught.

This one time, Zelda nearly walked in on him streaming, but a well-timed PK Hypnosis saved him from anything bad happening. That same day, Shovel Knight had succeeded in finding out Ness's secret, but he agreed to keep it a secret.

I bet you're wondering how Pit knew about this to tell me, well, as of now, Ness has been caught. Here are the details of how the PSI Powerhouse got caught and was ultimately banned from Fortnite, and computer games in general.

On a quiet Friday, Ness had just finished lunch, so he got ready for another stream as soon as he got back. No one was around, and Zelda had a match, so Ness was free to stream for around 90 minutes. Or so he thought!

He started up his computer, excited to see the comments start coming in, and heard a little noise.

"Purr! Meow", the noise crowed.

'Ugh! Why does Boney think he's a cat', Ness thought as he began to speak into the microphone connected to the PC.

The noise popped up every now and then, but Ness didn't pay it too much mind. He didn't mind that the noise sounded like a cat, even though it had never crossed his mind that none of the smashers owned a cat.

Well, there was one.

See, Ness was about 30 minutes into his stream when he felt a nudge on his leg, looked down, hoping to see his dog King, or Lucas's dog Boney, but who he saw made him freeze in horror.

The noises had been made by Tango, Mega Man's cat, who had a camera built into him.

The green robot cat jetted out from under the rolling chair Ness was sitting in and ran to go find his robot. "Get back here, stupid lolcat!", Ness screamed, chasing Tango down the hallway. But, strangely, it ran right by the 3rd party room.

That's when Ness realized something horrid. If Tango wasn't looking for Mega Man, Ness had a sinking feeling of exactly who the cat was after!

And, sadly for Ness, that's exactly what Tango did. It ran right up to Mega Man, who was talking to Peach and Zelda. Oh, why couldn't he be like Bill! Now Ness was going to be deep in the dog house!

"Well, well, well! Look who we have here, Zelda! Thanks for letting us use your kitty, Mega Man", Peach cooed warmly into Rockman's ear, and said robotic child blushed a dazzling cherry red in response. "Now, NESS!', Zelda barked at said PSI-using child, 'you know better than to be using the computer for games, especially when I'm not around. Now, let's see what you were playing".

As the two princesses watched the video that Tango had recorded, Ness gulped and gave Mega Man a murderous stare, just like in Chapter 1, only this time, he thought, 'Master Hand can't save you now, little boy blue'.

Suddenly, he raced up and tackled Mega Man full-force, causing the Blue Bomber to come crashing down. "You suck!', Ness screamed, 'you and your stupid kitty can go and-". "MROW! *hiss*", Tango looked dangerously at Ness, cutting off his sentence before he said anything he regretted.

"Tango! Cut it out! I can get Ness off me", Mega Man muttered, trying in vain to pry Ness off his ceratanium armor. Zelda finally began to pitch in as Lucas and Toon Link giggled from the sidelines at the pandemonium that was going down.

Over time, Mega Man was finally relieved from Ness's grip, and once the video was watched by none other than the Master Hand, the boy was indeed punished. Let this this be a lesson to you, memers! Be careful what you stream! It might get you in a lot of trouble.

Also, now Ness was really pissed. No dessert, AND no videogames! Gee, Ness has it rough!

That's gonna do it! Thank you all so much for reading this and thank you too MEMEBIGBOY! I don't have very much to say this time, but if you haven't read the previous chapter, it's amazing too! Keep being awesome every-human! Angel is out!


	22. Lunch Bunch: by breath20k

Alright breath20k! Looks like you're back! I'm quite glad! But before I start, I want to clarify something. The reason that I've been gone for so long is because, well, the submissions have stopped coming in up until today! Where are you guys? I miss you! But all is good again thanks to breath20k. Give him/her a hand everyone! *claps enthusiastically*. Now, I'm ready to begin on "Lunch Bunch", by breath20k! Enjoy!

"Ryu, dude. It's lunchtime. Let's get something to eat, it's on me", Ken suddenly stated as he and Ryu left Green Hill Zone, followed by their previous opponents, Mega Man and Corrin, who were happily chatting. Ryu looked quite shocked at the sudden proclamation by his pseudo-brother but was happy to hear that something nice were on the menu.

"Now, gimme a second to go get something. It'll be really quick, I promise", Ken hurriedly mentioned. Ryu stayed put, just like Ken said, but was shocked to suddenly have a blindfold over his face! The Tireless Wanderer struggled to regain his vision, but all was quickly resolved when he heard Ken's voice. "Hey, I'm not trying to hurt you', Ken snapped, 'I just want this to be a surprise". Ken then began to push his friend down the hallway, smashers staring left and right.

"It's official. Ken's off his rocker", Bowser Jr. shuddered.

"I couldn't agree more", Toon Link replied.

"Seriously, Ken', Ryu cringed as his bare feet felt the hot asphalt of mid-August, 'where are we going? You're beginning to concern me". "Just a little more, Ryu. Then we'll arrive at your surprise". Ryu was now becoming incredibly worried as he heard metal clinking across the road.

"Hey Ken', Zero's voice politely greeted, 'how've you been. And where are you going with Ryu". "It's a surprise, Zero. Now don't spoil it", Ken distinguished. Mega Man looked oddly at Ryu before turning back to Zero, as the two of them, along with Corrin and Tiki, were going out to lunch.

"Okay', Ken huffed as he began to untie Ryu's blindfold, 'SURPRISE! We're here"! Ryu gazed up at the popular sign of "Falkner's Bar and Grill", his favorite burger joint! Ryu gave his friend a wide smile as he and Ken walked in, Mega Man, Zero, Corrin, and Tiki right behind.

"You know, we wouldn't mind joining you', Corrin offered, 'I could even pay if you guys want me to". Tiki grinned, Zero gave his friend a pat on the back, Mega Man smiled shyly, and the Street Fighter heroes nodded. "The more the merrier! Come on", Ryu smirked as the group of six were approached by a waitress.

With that, the group got their table and talked and laughed for an hour, swapping stories, and overall just having a good time. Ryu and Ken took bites out of their burgers at the same time, smiling at each other while doing so.

"Cheers", Ken stuttered with his mouth full.

Ryu nodded as the entire table gleamed and yelled "CHEERS", right along with them!

That's gonna do it! Thank you for reading, and for getting this far if you're reading them all back to back! (What an accomplishment)! PLEASE! Keep up the amazing ideas. I've always liked writing from breath20k, but that doesn't mean that I'm always wrapped up in ideas like that! On top of their concepts, I love fresh, new ideas! Well, that's all for now! Angel is out!


	23. I am NOT SANS: by MEMEBIGBOY

Ready for round two, MEMEBIGBOY?! I hope you are, because the Ness=Sans thing is, well, a very (un* if you prefer) enjoyable topic for me. But, in any case, your idea is in the comments, and I enjoy it, so it's in. And don't say that your other idea (Chapter 21) is bad! IT'S NOT! I loved writing that! I finally got to put down Fortnite! Well, once again, I'm rambling, so here is, "I am NOT SANS", by MEMEBIGBOY!

"Hey Sans", Shulk giggled.

"Hiya Sans", Pit chuckled.

"How's it going Sans", Bowser Jr. chortled quietly.

"Tell Papyrus I said hi!", Toon Link guffawed.

Ness was really confused. Who the heck was this Sans guy, and why were people calling him that? He didn't mind the name, but he didn't know where it came from or why it was so popular now. Was it a meme? An inside joke that he wasn't being let in on? A new set of YouTube videos? He didn't get it.

That was February 9th, 2016.

Now, it was mid-April, and people still called him that puzzling name! How infuriating! "That's it', Ness told himself, 'if no one's gonna tell me who this Sans person is, then I'll find it out myself".

One Game Theory video, two seconds of silence, and three seconds of charging PK Rocking later…

"WHAT THE HECK?!", Ness screamed, using his PSI to shatter the screen of the computer and a nearby window. Zelda and Peach raced into the room panting, quickly asking the PSI Powerhouse what the matter was. His response was slow and murderous, "Sans. Needs. To. DIE!". Zelda doubled backwards in shock, looking up to see a strange, short, skeletal figure above her.

He, well, more like it, was dressed in a cyan hoodie and carnation-pink slippers, covering his, um, bones. Zelda glimpsed a flash of cerulean and a deep voice projecting itself toward Ness.

"Hey kid. Lemme ask you a question', it muttered calmly as a familiar, catchy beat began to play in the background, 'do you wanna have a bad time?"

Mega Man and Papyrus, the skeleton's brother, raced into the room to find Ness duking it out with Sans, PSI pitted against bones. The Blue Bomber and the Brother of Sans stood in complete silence as a mini-armageddon went down in that room. Mega Man caught the entire thing on tape, and that, humans, is why Sans still isn't in Smash.

YAY! I love Undertale and Delta Rune! Feel free to send me Undertale stuff in your ideas, I know quite a bit about it and Delta Rune alike. But, please keep it a tad light, I don't want any, um, bad things in the comments. But, until the next chapter, Angel is out!


	24. Time Travel Trouble: by Elysium

'Time Travel Trouble', eh Elysium? Well, all the happier to have you back! Before I start, I need to clarify something. I can't write about Fire Emblem, Castlevania, Metroid, Metal Gear Solid, or Bayonetta very well. The characters themselves are fine, but I know jack squat about the lore. On the other hand, I can write about Mega Man, Mario, Kirby, Splatoon, Earthbound/Mother 3, The Legend of Zelda, Pokèmon, Final Fantasy, and Sonic pretty well. I've played (most of) their games, so I'm familiar with them. Now, onto the aforementioned title, by Elysium.

"Hey!', Young Link barked tartly, 'gimme my ocarina". Kamui was playing keep-away with the Master of the Ocarina's instrument, and if she was doing one thing right, it was pissing him off. But luckily, Lucina and Corrin were passing by, and they happened to notice this. And after the incident on Chapter 9 and again on Chapter 19, they were not going to allow something bad to happen.

"Excuse me, Kamui', Corrin shot in a refined tone of voice, 'but I believe that doesn't belong to you". Kamui snarled at her kind counterpart, and proceeded to put her mouth on the ocarina. "Stay back', she hissed, 'or I'm sending Fairy Boy into a hurricane". Lucina cringed and raced up to grab the instrument from Kamui, who huffed into it as the former and Corrin tried to take it back.

The haughty princess of Nohr played four notes before Lucina took the ocarina and gave is back to Young Link, but then, something odd happened. Cerulean sparks shot out of the instrument, and Young Link gave Kamui a worried glance.

"Oh! Now you've done it!', Young Link screamed, 'that wasn't the Song to Storms, dip-wad! That was the Song of Time!".

"Uh oh", Corrin and Lucina murmured as the two were overtaken by a giant flash. Once it cleared, the Prince of Hoshido and the echo of Marth had vanished!

"You are an idiotic smart-mouth, you know that?!", Young Link sneered. "Oh shut it, Fairy Boy", Kamui scoffed.

THUMP!

The duo landed on a small hill, somewhere outside, but it took Corrin a second a realize that they were in the same place! Mario passed by where they were standing, but he looked so strange, like how he was in Super Mario 64. Then, it dawned upon them:

This was the Smash Mansion back in 1999!

A blocky N64 Ness was playing with Pikachu and Jigglypuff, while N64 Captain Falcon and Samus were sparring. "This is what Smash Bros used to look like? "Wow! How nostalgic", Corrin marveled.

"I've traveled through time before, so I might know a thing or two on how to get ourselves out of here", Lucina murmured.

The Smash Mansion wasn't even a mansion up until Brawl, so this place was about the size of a large three-story. The two continued to look around the perimeter for clues, but they had no luck for around an hour. That is, until Lucina saw something glittering on the grass. "Look', she exclaimed, tugging on Corrin's shoulder pad, 'a Pokèball!". Corrin realized that Mew could send them forward in time, but also that it was very rare, so this had to work!

"Alright', Lucina started, 'One, two, THREE!" They opened the Pokèball!

KA-POP*!

"Mew!"

Corrin gasped at their luck, hoping that Mew would help them. It seemed to read their minds as it sent out a little signal.

BOOWIP*!

A blue streak of light surrounded by a translucent pink barrier erupted from the clouds. Mega Man had been transported to the past to help them! "You guys ready to go home?", he asked in a cheerful tone of voice. "You bet!", Lucian and Corrin exclaimed. As soon as they said that, Rockman took Corrin in his left hand, Lucina in his right, and teleported, with Mew's help, back to the future, very much to Kamui's chagrin.

Thank you for reading this! Out of the many ideas I've received lately, this one stood out to me for being so different. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and until next time, Angel is out!


	25. Lost in Translation: by SaltyGibus

Hey everyone! Before I begin, I need to thoroughly apologize for the long wait. I've been putting off everyone's ideas for a while, and I need to say that this collection isn't dead yet! I've been spying on the Smashers some more, and I found this submission! SaltyGibus, you're back in the hot-seat! I'm quite excited about this! Also, I need to clarify the names of the Villagers, since they will be mentioned in this fanfic; I did so for the Inklings, so it's only fitting:

Red (default): Ethan

Pink: Leah

Yellow: Matthew

Green: Sorrel

Cyan: Cole

Blue: Lola

Purple: Terrance

Lime: Kimberly

So, without further ado, here is "Lost in Translation"!

"Alright', Link smirked, moving the last Pokèball to a high shelf, 'we're all finished! I can't wait to see who the first newcomer is going to be". Mario shot his friend a similar smile, happy that the new tournament was finally getting underway! The Smashers were ordered into the auditorium, all of them anxious to see what, or who, would be joining them.

A sudden *SPLAT* caught every Smasher's attention. "Oh!', Peach squealed, 'they're here!" "Whose here, Ms. Peach?", Ethan asked. Leah and Kimberly looked at a large TV screen.

Mario and Link stood in the back of a very large room as blots of paint began to coat the floor. Suddenly, an orange cartoony squid burst from the ink, turned into a humanoid form, and began firing an ink gun at a similar squid kid. "WOOMY!", the orange squid yelled as she hit her male friend, only for karma to collect its debt quickly; a triangular prism fell near her and exploded, coating her sneakers in ink. "NGYES!", the blue squid boy cried in rejoice.

Suddenly, the lights flickered off, and a familiar symbol was ablaze in the back. The blue and orange squids looked at the Smash Brothers symbol in awe, reflecting off the orange squid's eye. Mario and Link stood in front of the ball and squid kids began realizing what they were truly here for.

Once the trailer ended, Mario and Link happily went to greet the new Smashers, known as the Inklings from Splatoon! "Why, hello there", Mario greeted them. The Inklings just stood there, confused and disoriented. "Woo-me?", the Orange Inkling asked. Link exhaled loudly in response. Luigi walked in and told his brother, "Um, Mario. I can't speak Splateese (squid language)". Mario gulped, took the hands of the Inklings, and began to ask for a translator. Not even Master Hand could understand them!

Everyone tried, and everyone failed at explaining anything in Splateese. The blue squid boy was starting to become frightened on how fast he was being pulled around, and he began to look for someone to ask for help. Suddenly, he saw a friendly-looking face from around the corner. The squid kid furiously pulled away from Mario and dashed into a large blue boot. This boot happened to belong to Mega Man, who was being introduced to Terrance and Kimberly by Ethan. "Oh! Hi! Who are you?", Mega Man asked politely. The blue squid began jabbering a mile a minute, much to Ethan's chagrin. "Woah! Slow down!', Mega Man exclaimed, 'I can't translate your speech if you don't calm down a little".

After checking his database, he found a file on Splateese, right next to his newly-built-in Pokédex. Once selected, Rock bent down to the Inkling's level and stated, "Alright, you can speak mow. I can understand you". "Um', the Inkling Boy stuttered, 'my name is Blues. The orange one is Sunny, and we're from Inkopolis". Mega Man looked at Mario, walked over to him, and told the red plumber everything. Mario facepalmed, realizing what just happened. "Oh', Mario huffed, 'I didn't realize that you could've translated this whole time, why?"

After many days of translating for them, Master Hand got Blues and Sunny translators, happy to help them. As the group was leaving Master Hand's office, Rockman commented, "Hey Blues, I have a brother with your same name, did you know that?" "Actually', he replied, 'that's who I was named after". Sunny beamed at her friend. Glad to be of help, Mega Man left the Inklings to go about their day and putting a call through to Samus. Mega Man told her about the meeting, and on the other line, she smiled, and asked him to come for lunch. "Oh boy!', he exclaimed, 'I'll be right there Ms. Samus! I won't keep you waiting!" Alone in the hallway, Rock went to join his friend in the cafeteria, happy to have solved the Inkling's problem.

But Rock didn't realize that he wasn't truly alone in the corridor. A figure stood in the shadows, thinking over things as he watched Mega Man rush off. "Yes, go about your day, Blue Boy of the Stars', he growled, 'but know that your days are numbered. Master Hand can't defend you forever, right Dimentio?" "Yes sir", the little jester smirked.

And that's gonna do it. Once again, super sorry for the wait! I hated procrastinating this long, so I hope you all can forgive my laziness. Until next time, Angel is out!


	26. Karaoke Night: by MEMEBIGBOY

Okay, let's get this next chapter underway! MEMEBIGBOY, another great idea? What a coincidence! Cousin Pit just told me that the Smashers had a karaoke competition, so that's helpful! (Also, refer to the previous chapter for Villager names, they will be mentioned). Well, without further ado, here is "Karaoke Night", by MEMEBIGBOY! Please enjoy it on his/her behalf!

Everyone saw the sign, and everyone got excited. Master Hand had finally let Jigglypuff host a karaoke competition in the Smash Mansion!

"OH! Jigglypuff will be so happy to see that her idea finally went through", Terrance exclaimed to Kimberly and Lola.

"A singing competition? I've never really performed in one, but it couldn't hurt to try. What do you think Cloud? Zero?", Mega Man inquired.

"Not interested", Cloud responded quickly.

"Um, Little X, I can't sing. But I'm sure you'll do just fine", Zero sighed, thinking of another karaoke night that he had been to (long story short, it ended badly).

As the Fire Emblem fighters walked up to the notification, they were a bit less than thrilled. "Oh, joy', Marth grumbled, 'Master Hand caved in a little, didn't he?"

"Well, any singer will get no sympathy from me", Ike commented.

"I wish it wasn't just karaoke', Corrin and Chrom whispered, 'I can't sing for the life of me".

"Father', Lucina asked, 'do I really have to do this?"

Reflet and Robin agreed on something for once, and that was that they didn't want to sing in this event.

Roy, on the other hand, felt a little different from his friends. He was more than happy to join in the festivities! "Hey guys', he asked, 'do you mind if I try? I think I have a pretty good voice if I do say so myself". Marth cringed a little, but 'ultimately' agreed to cheer on the Young Lion (and pray to the Goddess of Order Incarnate that Roy didn't embarrass himself).

The night of the event was quite a busy one. The cafeteria was being turned into a dance floor, and everyone was pitching in to help with the decorations and such. Zelda, Peach, and Isabelle were in the kitchen working on cookies, Jigglypuff was overseeing the operations, and Mega Man was on Rush Jet, getting to higher places with decorations and lights.

"Hey Roy', the Blue Metal Hero called toward the wielder of the Binding Blade while holding up a spot light about 5 times his size, 'how does it look?" Roy gave the kid a thumbs-up as he passed.

Time passed rapidly, and by 6:00 the next day, everything was ready. People were lined up back stage, and Roy was a part of it. Young Link turned around and remarked to Roy, "Wait, you can sing?" Roy snickered. He turned around to se his competition. The previously mentioned Young Link, along with Leah, Kimberly, Lola, Sorrel, Dedede, Peach, Sunny, and Kamui were there, obviously. But there were also Smashers he didn't expect. Bayonetta, Pac-Man, Joker, Meta Knight, Wolf, Fox, Link, Toon Link, and even Mega Man were here and ready.

"Okay everyone', Jigglypuff hollered, 'welcome to Smash Bros Karaoke Night! You all know the rules: all songs must be sung all the way through with the lyrics that you have submitted to me. To win, you must please the judges, me, Palutena, and Pit, who can give you up to 10 points each. You know, the usual. But what you may not know is that there's gonna be a prize for the Smasher with the most points: this Chorus Kids Spirit! Now everyone, break a leg! Begin!"

Roy was the very last to go on, but he knew the stakes were very high. The competition started off strong, with Bayonetta with One of a Kind, Sunny had a great time with Bomb Rush Blush, Toon Link sang the Great Sea theme, and King Dedede with Gourmet Race. This was followed by Young Link's Gerudo Valley and Peach's Jump Up, Super Star, both of which received a lot of recognition.

That's where the good performances died. Kamui messed up the lyrics halfway through Lost in Thoughts All Alone (English Dub), so she threw a fit and was eliminated, Wolf picked a fight with Falco, so both were disqualified, the female Villagers were off-key to the point where everyone covered their ears, and no one could hear Meta Knight because he sang his song, Meta Knight's Revenge, too quietly.

Then things began to get a bit better. There were only four acts left before Roy got his turn, and he was more than excited. "Link, Mega Man, Pac-Man, Joker', Roy whispered, 'good luck!" They all smiled as Link went out onto the stage.

Link did amazingly, incorporating his sword arts into the main theme from Breath of the Wild.

The next was Pac-Man, who juggled his fruit to the Retro Medley, which prompted a lot of applause.

Joker absolutely wowed everyone with Snake Man Stage, which Mega Man let him use. The Personas only made the performance better!

Roy squeezed Rock's hand, giving him a warm smile. Mega Man smiled back and walked onto the stage. Roy could hear Ridley giggle, but the entire room went quiet when We're the Robots began to play. Roy's jaw hit the floor when he heard the lyrics to the song. It was so creative and exciting that it gave the kid a standing ovation. Once done, Mega Man blushed a deep cherry-cola red as he walked off the stage, ushering Roy onto it.

The Young Lion gulped. 'After what Rock just pulled off, how in the name of the Goddess of Order Incarnate am I gonna top that'. Roy cleared his throat, grabbed the microphone, and the song began to play: She's Gone – Pterodactyl Version.

(Also, quick side note, I have no idea what this song is, so if you don't like it or it contains, um, bad things, I apologize. Now back to the story!)

Roy sang, and everyone cheered. Once it had ended, Jigglypuff rose from her seat and called all the contestants to the front. "Okay, it's time for the awards ceremony", she exclaimed.

"In 4th place, with a sizable 21 points… Sunny with Bomb Rush Blush!" Sunny smiled and went up to collect her bronze medal, listening to Blues in the back, yelling his head off.

"In 3rd place, with 24 points… Joker with Snake Man Stage!" Rodin and Bayonetta clapped their hands in praise as Joker collected his silver medal and a small plaque, Waluigi snarling at Rodin the entire time!

"In 2nd place, with a close call of 27 points… Mega Man with We're the Robots!" Mega Man took two steps before being hit in the face with a pie. Zero and Dr. Wily were already chasing Waluigi as Mega Man felt around for the gold medal and small trophy that he had earned.

"And now, the moment you all have been waiting for. In 1st place, pulling a perfect score of 30 points… ROY! Performing 'She's Gone – Pterodactyl Version'".

Cheers filled the hall as Roy was escorted forward to claim his platinum medal and gold trophy. The Son of Eliwood raised the trophy high, causing the entire hall to rise to their feet, even Waluigi. Mega Man, Sunny, and Joker gathered around Roy, congratulating him.

Roy smiled as he saw Marth and Ike in the back, clapping proudly for their young friend. Roy had finally won!

Backstage after awards, Roy was speaking to Mega Man about the competition. "I don't know how I won, and you didn't, but good job Megs", Roy complimented. "You too, Roy", Rock responded. The two of them left backstage for bed, happy to have won, but as the mysterious figure watching them put it, "So, you think Roy can protect you now, do you? Well, trust me when I say that you may have, to an extent, won, but you will never win against me. See you soon, Blue Boy of the Stars. I'll be waiting".

That's gonna do it! Thank you all for helping me get this collection up to 26! You're reading that right, 26 chapters! I still remember starting and not having anyone, but that one user, SmallTalkGal, will forever be known on this account. But thank you all! All of you, including this story's inspiration, MEMEBIGBOY! Okay then. With all said and done, Angel it out! See you soon!


	27. Who the Heck is Corrin: by Elysium

Hi! Me again! I hope that you all are enjoying yourselves! Good news! Elysium is back! Round of applause everyone! Ok, on a more serious note, sorry for the wait. But, without further ado, here is "Who the Heck is Corrin", by Elysium! Enjoy it on their behalf.

Zelda stared at the large calendar adorning the western wall of the newly renovated cafeteria. "2 days left until Everyone is Here!", it read. Zelda and Reflet looked excitedly at each other, happy to be a part of this.

"Master Hand was right', Reflet commented ecstatically, 'everyone from previous Smash Brothers titles is going to join. Are you ready Zelda?"

"Oh you bet I am', Hyrule's Wise Princess replied happily, 'Young Link will finally come back! I missed him so much over the course of Brawl and Smash for Wii U and 3DS."

Corrin and Mega Man walked in on the conversation between the girls, just chatting after Mega Man's long battle with Lucina and the newly announced Incineroar. "Oh, why hello ladies', Corrin chivalrously bowed toward the esteemed fighters, 'I can't say that I have seen you recently. How are you?" Zelda and Reflet giggled politely at the Prince of Hoshido's superb manners.

Mega Man simply gave the two females shy smiles, only for Zelda to give the Blue Bomber a little kiss on the cheek. Rock blushed a deep red, causing his baby blue eyes to stand out tremendously. "Aw, why are you two so cute", Relfet gleamed as Isabelle pranced into the room, very happy to be a fighter.

"Oh! Hello Mr. Mega Man, and Mr. Corrin, and Mrs. Reflet and Ms. Zelda", she greeted with her adorable voice. Zelda reached out to pat Isabelle's fluffy head, when disaster struck! The group had been standing close to the wall, where a portrait of Master Hand happened to be placed very close to the ground. When Zelda moves her hand, her elbow hit the painting, sending it toppling down right on top of them!

CRASH!

"Is everyone alright?", Isabelle asked worriedly, pushing the painting back up onto the wall.

"I'm alright. Just let me find my tome", Reflet responded immediately.

"I'm okay, a little scratched up, but I'm okay", Zelda replied, helping Isabelle with the picture.

Mega Man stood up, readjusted his helmet, and chirped, "I'm fine, if a little dented. Corrin, how about you?" The response Corrin gave to Mega Man's question was a very bad one:

"Wait, Corrin? Who in Naga's good name is Corrin? I am Sir Riker of Ylisse, thank you very much"

(On a side note, I made that name up. It is not in Fire Emblem canon. Thank you!)

Reflet suddenly became very scared, searching her tome for a spell while Mega Man and Isabelle were trying to talk Corrin out of his amnesiac state. Zelda immediately started to apologize.

"This is all my fault', she part-sobbed, part-whispered, 'I should've been more careful with the painting". "Have no fear, ma'am', Corrin stated bravely, 'I shall fix your painting of this odd glove. I promise to be gentle!" Corrin proceeded to pick up and place the painting back on the wall with little to no trouble. "Alright, now what are the names of you lovely ladies?" He asked. "I'm Zelda, and this is Reflet", the princess replied. "And, what might be the dog's name? Is it yours, m'lady?" Corrin knelt down to Isabelle's level and began to pet her. "Oh, that right there is Isabelle. (You should probably stop petting her)", Reflet responded.

Corrin didn't seem to notice Mega Man at all, not even when the robot tapped him on the shoulder. "Now, I must be off', Corrin started, causing Mega Man to jump a little, 'adventure awaits! Toodaloo, Lady Reflet and Her Highness Princess Zelda" Mega Man tried to stop Corrin, only to be pushed to the side.

"Excuse me, sir', the Blue Bomber stated bluntly, 'but where are you going?" Corrin looked down at Mega Man and jumped back a little. "That is classified, young metal golem', the amnesiac prince stated valiantly, 'you shouldn't poke around in other people's business. But I do want to know, why is a being as simple as yourself placing yourself around such noblility? Quite the challenge for your simple little mind, don't you think?" "Uh, what?' Mega Man replied, trying to make up a comeback, 'Cor- ahem, Riker. I will have you know that no one here knows you by that name. Your name is Corrin! Why are you acting this way?"

Corrin jumped back, drew his sword, and yelled, 'Shut your foul mouth, wretched fiend. Now hold still, you must be eviscerated! For the well-being of these women. Now die, foul scum!" The Prince charged, but not fast enough for Isabelle to hit him over the head with a pot lid. The anime women and Mega Man gave the animalistic secretary surprised looks. "Hey, I can defend myself too!" Isabelle squealed.

"Uh, what happened? Guys, why do I have a bump on my head?" Corrin asked, clearly back to normal. "CORRIN!" The group cheered. They proceeded to fill the Prince of Hoshido in on what he did. "Oh! I greatly apologize for my actions, especially towards you Rockman", Corrin sighed. "It's okay Corrin', Mega Man reassured, 'That wasn't quite 'you', so you don't really need to be sorry. But since you're asking, I guess I forgive you!" Corrin smiled as he happened to glance at his watch. The time was 4:27, and he had a match in three minutes.

"Oh goodness! I must go. I have a battle with Greninja, and my name is already on that victory pedestal. Goodbye!" Corrin chuckles as he raced off. Isabelle looked off to the side to see a little package, one that she had brought for the mayor. She said goodbye as she carried it off, leaving only the girls and Mega Man.

"So', Reflet asked,'you guys up for a snack? I hear Peach made muffins". Mega Man's face lit up at the prospect, and Zelda giggled in response. "Alrighty then, let's go!" Zelda smiled, taking the Blue Bomber's hand and tugging him off.

Reflet followed in suit, but not before she saw something, something very strange. It was two people talking about something in a language she couldn't understand. But she did make out five total words: Blue Boy of the Stars.

Okay, that's gonna do it! Thank you all for being so sweet to me! This is actually the opposite of what I originally thought would happen. But this was me dreaming just last year. I'm incredibly grateful, and you all should know that. So, with all said and done, Angel is out! See you real soon!


	28. Celebrating Good Times: by Elysium

Hey everyone! I hope you have/had an amazing day/evening. Today's chapter is going to be a little wacky! Just like me! Elysium let me hand it to you, your ideas are always welcome! As is everyone else's! Also, I have a challenge for you! I have hidden the names of the gyms of the Kanto region in here! Can you find them all? (They are not in order). Now, I'm rambling, aren't I? So, without any more chatter, here is "Celebrating Good Times", by Elysium! Enjoy wonderful mortals!

"Wait, Mario Party', Zelda asked, 'and you want us to play?" Mario nodded in response. "Oh well, I have nothing better to do. I'll play your little party game".

"Woomy! That sounds like a great idea', Sunny exclaimed, 'I love party games and board games. But be warned! I'm really skilled and lucky!"

"A… party? Are you kidding me?!', Robin scoffed, 'Mario Party is for losers and suboptimal party-goers. But, on the other hand, if the fair Princess Zelda is involved, I suppose that I could join the festivities just this once. Mario, you have yourself a party member"

"Ugh! Mario Party?! Why don't you ask little boy blue right here', Dark Pit groaned, pointing down at Mega Man, who had been talking to him when Mario brought up the idea of Mario Party, 'I'm sure he'd love it". "Dark Pit, why not?' Mega Man questioned, 'You always play with Pit and I when we ask, so why not Mario". Pittoo cringed, sighed, and agreed.

When the participants arrived in the courtyard, Mario was just getting finished with the decorations while Reflet used her magic to set up the board. "What do you think Mario?" she asked joyfully as the last item space was placed, a pewter-colored symbol adorning it. Mario gave the Female Tactician Magician a thumbs-up and a clap in response.

My step-cousin Dark Pit looked over to the stands and groaned. My cousin was there, cheering Dark Pit on with Palutena by his side.

Zelda saw Young, Toon, and B.O.T.W Link sitting in the front row, happily waving flags and shoving popcorn down their throats, very much to her dismay.

Robin saw Kamui trying to push Zero and Yuri out of the way and smirked. After what happened during Chapter 9, anyone that had to do with that accursed blue piece of scrap metal was an enemy.

Sunny heard loud choruses of 'WOOMY' and 'NGYES' from the rest of the Inklings in the stand. They were all really happy to see her and even happier to see that she would be kicking Robin's behind after Chapter 19's fiasco.

(Ok, time out for a second. The names of the Inklings are Sunny (orange), Blues (cerulean), Lightbulb (yellow), Skull Face (neon green), Pink Cap (neon pink), Specks (teal), Schoolgirl (neon purple), and Rider (indigo). Sorry for the pause. Please continue!)

"Alright', Mario smiled, 'everyone, roll your dice-block. Whomever has the highest roll goes first, and we go down the line from there". Four saffron dice-blocks rolled above the heads of the contestants. After a few seconds, Sunny rolled a 2, Dark Pit rolled a 6, Zelda rolled a 4, and Robin rolled a 1. "Okay, the turn order is Dark Pit, Zelda, Sunny, and Robin. You all may begin! May the best of you win! Mega Man will be commentating from here on out, so listen to him for any important information. Good luck!" Everyone looked at the announcer booth to see the Blue Bomber in an itty-bitty dark-teal tuxedo, complete with a stylish viridian bowtie and top-hat. Samus and Zero thought he looked precious. Kamui and Dr. Wily thought otherwise. Upon receiving 10 coins to start, the game began.

Turn 1: Dark Pit rolled a 5 on his turn, landing on an item space and getting a 4-5-6 dice block, colored a brilliant fuchsia. "Wow! Lucky roll! Dark Pit's already off to a good start!" Mega Man cheered. Zelda rolled a 3, landing on a coin space and receiving 3 coins, putting her in the lead. Sunny got a 6, putting her on a normal space, one ahead of Dark Pit. Finally, Robin got a 4, putting him on a red space, making him lose three coins and chucking him into last place.

"Okay everyone, minigame time! Let's see what you will be playing this turn", Mega Man squealed, spinning a celadon roulette wheel with many different titles on it. The spinner stopped on a title that had a picture of a little platform surrounded by lava and four people passing a Bob-Omb that looked to be highly unstable!

"Alright, it seems that we'll be playing Hop till' you Drop', Mega Man explained as the players were transported to a little circular platform, 'here are the rules for this free-for-all minigame: one of you will start with a Bob-Omb. You must pass it around the circle in a clockwise pattern in the ten seconds I will give you. Once the time is up, the Smasher holding the Bob-Omb will be blasted and, henceforth, eliminated. Last Smasher standing wins 10 coins, 2nd place will receive 5, and 3rd gets 3. The coin distribution will remain like this for all free-for-all games and 3 v. 1 games. Ready? Begin!"

Robin started with the bomb, quickly passing it to Zelda, who passed it to Sunny, who chucked to Dark Pit. The cycle continued until a loud beep signaled the end of the timer. Zelda gulped as the bomb she held exploded! KABOOM! Her part of the circle crumbled as she hopped onto the tiny rocks that were afloat in the hot vermillion liquid.

'Oh, curse you Robin', Zelda thought, 'you passed it to me as the timer hit zero'. The timer began again, and ten seconds later, Dark Pit was sent screaming into the lava.

It was down to Sunny and Robin, and neither of them were planning on giving in. You could barely see the bomb, it flew in the air so quickly. BEEP! Sunny had thrown the bomb to Robin, who caught it as the timer hit zero. 'Yes!' she thought, 'I won! Take that Ro-' BLAM! Sunny's platform exploded, realizing that Robin had passed her the bomb without her knowledge. "Robin wins!" Mega Man shouted. "YOU CHEATED!" Sunny shrieked when the group got back onto the board. Robin payed her no mind. As he knew it, cheating wasn't cheating unless you got caught.

Current Score: 1st- Robin (17) 2nd-Sunny (15) 3rd- Zelda and Dark Pit (13)

Turn 2: To put it simply, Dark Pit netted himself 3 extra coins, Zelda played a little side game that earned her 8 coins, Sunny got a Lightning Bolt, which would come in handy later, and Robin landed on an event space, letting him take 5 coins from Dark Pit.

"The next minigame will be… Piranha Pals! In this team event, you and your partner will be tasked with taking turns feeding our own fighter Piranha Plant lunch. One treat equals one point. You must swap places every now and then, otherwise you will be pronounced as lunch and lose 3 points. In 50 seconds, the team with the most points will win. The teams are Zelda and Sunny versus Dark Pit and Robin. BEGIN!"

Piranha Plant and one of their costumes sat in front of the teams, ready for lunch. Once the timer started, it was a frantic race to feed this overgrown Venus Flytrap. It was quite intense, but in the end, Zelda and Sunny won, winning them each 7 coins. Robin grumbled and Dark Pit simply sighed.

Current Score: 1st- Zelda (28) 2nd- Sunny and Robin (22) 3rd- Dark Pit (11)

Many, many turns later…

It was officially Round 9, and the game was tipped greatly in Robin's favor. He had 4 stars and 80 coins, while everyone else was not having much luck. Dark Pit was stuck in last place with 0 stars and 12 coins, Zelda was in 3rd with 1 star and 30 coins, but luckily, Sunny was getting somewhere with 4 stars and 40 coins. Mega Man sighed and spun the wheel, having been trying to catch Robin cheating, but wasn't able to pull together enough evidence to prove it. The next game, Klap Trapped, a 3 v. 1, would have one player in a cinnabar Kremling mech chasing the others while they ran away.

Once explained, Mega Man transported the players, started the timer, and told them that the game had begun. He put his head in his hands as Zelda began to pilot the mech, only for Robin to get under it. Mega Man's eyes shimmered as he walked toward a red box concealing a megaphone in glass. A sign below the box read, "In case of cheaters, break open". Rock did just that and yelled into the megaphone inside of it, "Robin, you are disqualified for cheating". A couple of Koopa Troopas came in to drag Robin out from underneath the mech, whilst withstanding the kicking, screaming, and curses sent Mega Man's way. "Okay, sorry for that. I'll recalibrate the score while you continue. Carry on." The game continued as normal, with Sunny and Dark Pit pulling out a win. Yay for them!

Current Score: 1st- Sunny (4 stars; 47 coins) 2nd- Zelda (1 star; 37 coins) 3rd- Dark Pit (0 stars; 19 coins)

Round 10 was the only round that played out as planned, with a big jump in places and star count. But boy, was the final minigame a sight to behold. I (the author) saw Zero on the edge of his seat as the party goers battled it out in "T. Bone's Tremor Terror", a free-for-all boss minigame that had players trek floating platforms and hit T. Bone (a giant Dry Bones) with lava rocks. With a lot of luck, Dark Pit places first, Zelda in second and Sunny in third.

"Alright, it's time to see who the superstar is', Mega Man announced. The three contestants stepped in onto the iconic green pipes and entered them. 'In 3rd place…

Dark Pit! With 2 stars and 26 coins!

In 2nd place…

Sunny with 3 stars and 60 coins!

And finally, the moment all of you have been waiting for. The winner, the superstar, is…

Zelda, with 5 stars and 12 coins! Congratulations to all of you!"

Zelda received a round of applause from the crowd, all of whom were glad to see that someone other than Robin had won.

"That's a rap, everyone!', Mario and Mega Man exclaimed as everyone claimed their prizes, 'good job to you all!" "Also, Rock, you look really good in a bow tie and top hat. Suits you!", Mario added as a side note.

"Glad you think so. Actually, our winner made it for me", Mega Man informed. Zelda went over to Rock with her trophy and smiled. "Thank you both for giving us this opportunity", Zelda thanked the two fighters. It takes good luck to play Mario Party, but everyone was glad that Robin's luck had finally run dry.

And… CUT! Thanks for taking time to read this. I worked super hard, and even though I can't tell if you read it, I know this is making people happy everywhere! Thank you all for everything. I mean it! Angel is out! PEACE!


	29. UPDATE!

Alright, pause! This chapter exists for 2 reasons

1\. I actually do need to address some things

2\. So the next and/or coming chapter is chapter 30, not 29

With that out of the way, let me bring some things up:

-'Blue Blood and Golden Souls' doesn't have a confirmed publish date yet. But I will inform you all ASAIC (as soon as I can).

-Reading Paper Mario: Tales of Black, Yellow, and Blue will greater inform you of some events occurring. So, if you're confused, go read that. It'll make more sense.

 _ **/WARNING/ SERIOUS TOPIC UP AHEAD!**_

Okay, this section is purely designed for the fact that I need to bring something up that was brought to my attention recently.

When I made this collection, I told you all that it was for everyone. Let me clarify: this means that anyone and everyone is able to read it and feel happy about it. It does not, I repeat, DOES NOT, mean that I have to use everyone's ideas. When I don't use your idea, I'm not trying to be rude. It's just me.

Everyone's ideas are wonderful in their own right, and if I don't like it, I guess I can't see the beauty in it. I can't dictate what you write and/or submit, so you do you.

Also, if I were to include everyone's stories, they would all be lackluster because, chances are, they would all be rushed and sloppy.

Contrary to popular belief, most writers don't have 12 or so hours set aside each day to write/type. We have to balance our time and make sure that everything is just right, even if it isn't perfect. I may be an angel here, but I'm a human on the other side of the screen. I have a normal life, with normal stuff that goes on, and some of that stuff takes time.

Some of you that don't get picked may think that I'm picking favorites, with some users getting their submissions in the spotlight more often than others, but that is super far from the truth! I only pick those more often because they post often and I can pick them up faster. I don't ignore anyone, and I can assure you that I give every idea a chance.

Trust me when I say that I'm really trying. Trying to make as many people happy and satisfied as possible, even though I know that's impossible. I can't make everyone happy, but I hope that you all have enjoyed this so far. Like most authors that have problems like this one, we know that this cannot truly be fixed. Also, to those of you that think I'm leaving you out, I'm not purposely ignoring you. I simply don't have time to do them all.

I understand if you think that I'm not listening to you, and I'm sorry for causing this misconception. I hope you all can read the above and forgive my mistake. Angel is out!


	30. The Obligatory Beach Episode: by Elysium

Free-for-all? More like three-for-all, right Elysium? Thank you for your two ideas! They were both good. I'm only going to be doing this one because I'm planning to do a full story that is quite similar, but they were both very awesome! As the official 30th chapter, this one will be extra special! Okay, without further ado, here is "The Obligatory Beach Episode", (by Elysium! Enjoy!

When everyone got the notification, it was like a breath of fresh air. Master Hand had just announced that the next day would be Beach Day! Everyone would get to just relax and have fun. Of course, knowing the hands, you know that's not going to happen.

"Ooh~!" Pit squealed, 'Asriella would love to come to the beach. I wish I could talk with her more often. I wonder how she's doing!" "I bet Azey's fine, Pit', Auntie Palutena cooed, 'but for now, you are coming with me. We are going swimsuit shopping!" My cousin groaned as my aunt dragged him off

"Oh, the beach', Kamui snarled, 'the sun is going to ruin my skin. And do they really expect a high-tier like me to converse with low tier trash? Ugh!" Suddenly, Bayonetta came over, petting Jigglypuff's little head while saying to Kamui, "You were saying, deary?" Kamui face-palmed.

When the day finally arrived, everyone was in attire that was much different from their normal clothing. Samus was in her Metroid Fusion alt, Snake, who was usually in his spy suit, now only wore swimming trunks, and Mega Man was in a long-sleeved swim shirt and trunks, because Samus, Zero, and Wii Fit Trainer really cared about his safety. "Alright everyone, Master Hand bellowed as the Smashers gathered in the lobby, eager to go and have fun, 'everyone is ready, and here, so we will open the doors and let you all have a bit of fun while the repairs come in. You may go".

Everyone made a mad dash for the door. Assist Trophies, Pokémon, and Fighters ran as fast as they could, trying to make it out the door first. BLAM! The door nearly came off its hinges as the beach became flooded with everyone that had exited the building. Of course, everyone was having fun in many ways.

For example, Squirtle, the Mario Brothers, Lucina, Midna, Tiki, Rathalos, Isaac, Kyogre, Oshawott, Keldeo, and Corrin were relaxing in the water. "Squirtle! Squirt! (This is the life!)" the Tiny Turtle Pokémon called. "You said it", Corrin sighed relaxingly. They all just lounged and talked on the water without a care in the world. On the other hand, Smashers like the Kong family, Daisy, Shulk, Roy, Chespin, Meowth, Staryu, Guile, Alucard, and Bomberman had started a volleyball tournament against smashers that wanted to jog along the shoreline, that being Ryu, Wii Fit Trainer, Little Mac, Duck Hunt, Marth, Scizor, Alolan Exeggutor, Gardevoir, Akira, Lyn, and Prince of Sable.

Mega Man was quite content on collecting seashells with Marshadow and Eevee, but he still felt a little lonely. "So, guys, do you wanna go find someone to help us?" Rock asked innocently. The two mysterious Pokémon nodded in response. So, the chase began! The first stop was Sonic, his best friend, who was sunbathing on the towel nearest to the stairwell that lead back to the Smash Mansion. "Hey Sonic', The Blue Bomber asked, 'can you help me collect some seashells?" "Dude, I don't mean to be rude, but I'm trying to relax here. No thanks." Rock sighed inwardly and continued his little quest.

Long story short, it didn't end too well. He couldn't find any of his friends that wanted to play with him. Not only that, but Ridley was also quite fond of kicking sand into his face, which he really didn't appreciate. Also, Ridley didn't want to play with him. But someone else did, to an extent. Dark Samus had been watching from afar as Rocky struggled to find a playmate. She giggled a little. 'Oh Samus, can't you see that your little blue boy is all alone? I'll just have to play with him until you decide to call me a threat', the Great Poison thought.

She walked up to the robotic child, placed her hand on the shoulder that Marshadow wasn't riding on, and greeted the boy. "Why hello there! You probably already know, but I am Dark Samus. The real deal has told me a lot about you, kiddo. You said you needed help finding seashells. Well, it just so happens that I am too! You wanna look together?"

Not having many other choices, Mega Man agreed.

The rest of the day was a blur of people, all of which wanted to enjoy themselves after a long few months of disasters. Mega Man and Dark Samus had a blast collecting seashells, and every now and then, Dark Samus would try to get Samus's attention, hoping to see her react accordingly to the Phazon creature hanging out with her precious little robot boy. Of course, Samus didn't notice. In fact, the only one who did notice happened to be Zero, who was surfing with Alolan Raichu.

"Uh, Zero', Chrom, who was also surfing, asked, 'why is Dark Samus talking to Mega Man? Well, now that I think about it, playing is a bit more of an accurate term. They're collecting seashells together." Zero's head whipped around to look at Dark Samus, hitting Chrom in the face with his overly long ponytail, colored an almost unnatural blond. The red reploid, dressed only in a pair of blue trunks and his blue ponytail holder, was now using the coming wave to propel himself back to shore. Dark Samus heard feet coming toward them and was about to turn around to laugh at Samus, when Rockman looked behind her and exclaimed, "OH! Hello Mr. Zero!"

Dark Samus quickly turned around to see the A-Rank Maverick Hunter strutting towards them. "Hello Dark Samus. I must ask you a question", Zero stated in a dignified tone of voice. Annoyed, Dark Samus held Rock close to her, even though he only came up to her hip, and huffed, "What do you want, ponytail?! Can't you see we're busy?!" "I simply came to ask you A. What are you and Little X up to? And B. Why do you keep staring at Samus?"

As if on cue, Samus turned to look at Dark Samus holding Rocky Pie (as she sometimes referred to him as) up against her hip and Zero talking to said Phazon lifeform. "Samus, are you alright?' Mr. Game-and-Watch asked, 'you seem to be quite livid at Dark Samus over there. Any-". That's when GW noticed Mega Man making a very self-conscious face under Dark Samus's arm while staring at Zero, who was still talking to her. Samus ran out of the water, dashed across the sand, jumped into the air, and performed her ZSS down-air right between the A-Rank Maverick Hunter and The Great Poison Given Form.

"Excuse me!' Samus yelled, 'let him go this instant! I swear, drop him in the next five seconds, or so help me, I'll break my Paralyzer from stunning you so much! Drop the robot. NOW!" Dark Samus, officially worried, gave Mega Man many kisses as she set him down, and ran for her life. "I doubt that was necessary but thank you anyway. I wasn't planning on threatening her like that, though.", Zero commented. Mega Man was a little shaken, but still alright. "Thank you, Ms. Samus', Rock smiled, 'Dark Samus asked me if I wanted her to play with me when I was looking for a playmate, and I agreed. But, over time, I began to realize how much she liked me, which wound up turning into her trying to persuade me to come back to your universe, Ms. Samus. That's when Mr. Zero came over, and the rest is history." Marshadow and Eevee were stuck in a pile of sand, as they had gone exploring and gotten themselves stuck. "MAR!" Marshadow yelled, trying to get Rock's attention.

The robot turned around to help get them out when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Rocky', Samus whispered, kneeling down to his level, 'if Dark Samus tries to pull anything, come talk to me, or wait outside the teleporter if I'm in a match. I'll always be there for you, okay?" "Don't you mean we', Zero corrected her, 'I am too, Little X. If Dark Samus thinks she can get away with mocking us through pulling you away, the two of us will be ready". Mega Man smiled and gave Samus a hug, only to have a face-full of sand thanks to Ridley. "Heh, you look ridiculous", he scoffed. This prompted Zero to get mad and face Ridley, snarling, "Okay, let's get something straight: try and hurt Little X in any way, shape, or form outside of official matches, and you answer to me. Copy?!" Ridley, a little intimidated, nodded and flew off.

Eevee and Marshadow were already out of the sand and were directing the Super Fighting Robot to the ocean. He waved good bye to Zero and Samus as Marshadow grabbed his hand and headed for the ocean. Samus gave out a long sigh. "You love him too, Zero?" she asked. "He's grown on me quite a bit. When I first arrived, Wily told me that he was a menace. But when I got off the battlefield after one of his matches, I realized that he was a sweetheart and not at all like Wily had said. So, yeah, I guess I could say you're right." The two of them talked for the rest of the evening, watching Mega Man so that he didn't get in trouble. They weren't in love with each other, but they had a common interest: to protect this young boy at all costs.

Once the day ended, Zero plucked Rock out of the water and gave him a piggy-back ride all the way back to the mansion. Yuri Kozukata, Zero's assist trophy friend, walked with them back to the third party room. "You tired, Little X?" Zero asked accordingly. "Mhm", Rock responded, clearly exhausted from the long day of play. Kamui and Corrin walked past, a brilliant red emitting from their bodies as they were trying to save their pale skin, which had been brutally sun-burned over the course of the day. The Prince of Hoshido managed to grab Mega Man's hand as Zero passed and give the Blue Bomber a warm smile. Mega Man was dropped off at the third-party room, to a very surprised Sonic. "Bye Little X", Zero wished. "You too Zero! I love you!" Rock responded. Zero blushed as the door closed. The red reploid walked away murmuring to himself, "I love you too, Little X. And no matter what, I will protect you from the people that want to take you away. I promise." From behind the corner, a figure in a black cloak murmured in response, "Well then. It will be quite a shame when he does disappear. By my hands. Forever…"

Thank you so much for reading and surviving up to this point! I've worked extra hard on this one, so I hope you all enjoyed it. Please continue to send me all your wonderful ideas, they are all amazing, even if I don't use them. Also, before I go, Zero and Samus (Zeramus? Samero? Metroid Hunter?) is NOT a ship! They just agree on something deeply. Well, that sums it up for now. Angel is out!


	31. One-Winged Angel: by Walter Hitchcock

Sorry for being gone for so long! But it will be worth the wait, I promise! This next one is by Walter Hitchcock, called 'One-Winged Angel" Please enjoy it on their behalf, every-human!

A certain Final Fantasy character woke up to the smell of bacon grease, chocolate, and butter, and the sound of the faucet running and something sizzling on a frying-pan. It was Saturday, alright, and Mega Man was making something delightful, as usual.

"Oh, Cloud! You're awake!', the Blue Bomber exclaimed, responding to the shuffling of the bedsheets, 'if you couldn't already tell, I made chocolate-chip pancakes for everyone! The only people here are you, me, Joker, and I believe PAC-MAN, so you have to act fast before he eats them all!"

Cloud picked up his plate and inwardly beamed as he took a bite. Mega Man made him so warm and fluffy on the inside (the pancakes help with that), always keeping the room clean and making sure everything was organized for everyone. 'Hm, you know what', he thought, 'I think today may be a good one. Thanks Rock.'

After a couple hours and few battles that went surprisingly in his favor despite the nerfs, Bayonetta came by with a familiar silver lunch box with the Final Fantasy VII logo printed on it via a sticker. "Rocky wanted me to give this to you', she chuckled in her nonchalant British accent, tossing it to him, 'he says that it has all your favorites and 'a little surprise on the inside'". The Umbra Witch hurried off to a fight with Kirby as Cloud looked at the clock, and then his rumbling stomach.

He sat down on a bench and opened the bag to realize that Bayonetta was right in every sense of the word. Inside the bag was a fried chicken sandwich with lettuce, tomato, and a tiny bit of mayo, some honey mustard in a little disposable plastic container, a thermos of lemon iced-tea (his favorite kind), a small bag of beer-cheese chips, and a brownie, plain and simple. 'This day couldn't get any better, could it?', Cloud asked himself. "Hey Cloud, my boy', he heard Dillon call from down the hall, 'can I sit with you?" 'Yes, yes it can', Cloud thought, nodding his head as the armadillo sped over gleefully.

He and Dillon had a whale of a time talking as the Ex-SOLDIER continued to eat his lunch. As he reached for the brownie at the bottom, Cloud pulled out a sticky note. Dillon, curious, asked, 'Hm, who's that from?' "Probably from Rock', Cloud responded casually, 'he has a knack for adding these notes in our lunch boxes". He eyed the note and began to read it:

'Dear Cloud, I hope you are enjoying your day and your confectionary (I made that myself and I kept Joker from licking the bowl). I made sure that the lemon tea was just the way you like it: just enough of the powder flavor with a little bit of honey and lime juice, and the bag of chips was at least 60% chip and not air. I also shined your sword and made sure you had enough MP to cast Limit for the whole day. Good luck on your matches with Marth, Zelda, and Incineroar! Lots of love, Rock! P.S: When you're ready, I have beef chili on the menu tonight, come get it when you're done!'

"Aw', Dillon chuckled, 'how sweet! Little X, as Zero calls him, seems to really care about you!" Cloud smiled as he cleaned up his stuff, getting ready to go to his aforementioned 1-v-1 with Marth. After he passed his box off to Sonic, who was planning to take them back to Mega Man, he walked into the teleportation room. 'Wow! I feel great', Cloud thought as the match began, 'nothing can go wrong today! Nothing!!!"

Note to self: never say that, ever…

knock-knock-knock* The door alerted Mega Man to someone's presence. "Oh, gimme a sec', he responded loudly, 'I'll get it". Rock set Cloud's lunchbox next to the sink as he ran to get the door. Dark Pit stood in the doorway, a blasé expression on his face, red and grey alt on, and a Killing Edge in hand. Mega Man, a little worried, stuttered, 'Hey Dark Pit! Are you alright? You seem a little, uh, down-in-the-dumps. You can come in if you want. I made brownies~".

"Brownies? No, I don't mind, but do you mind telling me where that b- I mean Cloud might be", Dark Pit asked. "Uh, he might still be in his match with Marth if it went into Sudden Death. Either that, or he just started his match against Zelda, so you might not see him for a bit." "Oh', Dark Pit grumbled, 'well, you are one of his friends, are you not".

"Mhm! You bet', Rock giggled, 'you mess with one 3rd party, you mess with us all, Dark Pit". "I see- wait, did you just call me… Dark Pit?", he angel stuttered. "Well, yeah, that's your name, right?', Rock responded, 'wait, you're not Dark Pit, are you? Which spirit are you, then?" Dark Pit stood up, took the brownie off the plate with one hand, took the Killing Edge in the other, threw the treat in the air, zipped by it, and reduced it to crumbs (all of which landed on the plate, thank goodness). "Let this be the last word you hear', Dark Pit snickered darkly, 'Sephiroth!"

Cloud came out of his match with Incineroar a winner and was nearly smiling, which is rare for someone like him! Of course, that all changed when he found something stuck to his boot: a black feather. He plucked it up, examining it carefully, before a ding from his phone made him stop. An email popped up in the inbox that made his heart stop:

"Cloud, help! I think your antagonist is here, in the 3rd party room, trying to kill me! Be ready, but also be quick, I can't guard his attacks forever, and Joker and Snake have already been KO'd. SOS! -Mega Man".

'No', Cloud thought, 'no, no, NO!' He put away his phone and dashed through the corridors as fast as he could, if Sephiroth got out of the 3rd party room, who knows how much damage he would do!

Meanwhile, in the 3rd Party room…

"Let me go!", Mega Man screamed, stuck against the wall by the One-Winged Angel himself. "How adorable', Sephiroth cooed, 'you actually have hope of living past today. You amaze me." Joker and Snake were unconscious on the floor, The Great Phantom Thief was covered in slash marks, and The Legendary Mercenary had dozens of black feathers stuck in his suit. Things weren't looking too good, and it was only a matter of time before Sephiroth picked up his sword and did the Blue Metal Hero in.

Cloud knew he was running out of time, but he continued to race down to the 3rd party room. When he finally reached the door, he peeked inside to see the one thing he feared, that being Sephiroth. Anger boiled up in the Ex-SOLDIER like a 7-year-old's coke and Mentos science project.

Suddenly, rage took over, and Cloud barreled down the door. Sephiroth chuckled and turned to look at his enemy, still holding Mega Man, who was happy to see Cloud at last. "How nice to see you, Strife', Sephiroth mused, 'you've arrived just in time for this boy's death. Say goodbye to him, don't be rude." Cloud looked down at his feet before picking up his Buster Sword, taking a deep breath, and yelling, "I WAS HAVING A GOOD DAY! (insert bad word here) YOU, SEPHIROTH! DIE!". Sephiroth dropped his prey and turned to face his enemy, an evil smirk on his face.

What ensued was the most intense battle Mega Man had ever witnessed, blades flying at inhumane speeds, and high-pitched cries that could've called every dog in the universe. 'Cloud…', he thought, watching Sephiroth get his one-winged butt kicked, 'you're amazing. I wish I could do that!". Suddenly, Sephiroth struck Cloud in such a way that his Buster Sword flew out of his hand and slammed into Mega Man. 'Copy?', Mega Man's central computer asked him. "YES!', he cried, 'COPY!"

Weapon Get: Buster Blade!

Mega Man's armor turned purple and indigo as he drew a laser copy of the Buster Sword from thin air. "Here's your sword, Cloud", he called, tossing the sword to Cloud. The two turned to face the One-Winged Angel, who had been restored to his original self, one wing on his back and katana in hand. "2-on-1, you proclaim?', Sephiroth snickered darkly, 'well, you all will perish anyway, so I'll let you have your last moments together".

Long story short, Sephiroth's plan failed… miserably.

Rock gave Cloud a fist bump as Joker and Snake woke up to see an unconscious Sephiroth at Cloud's feet. "We did it!', the Blue Bomber cheered, 'we beat Sephiroth!" Cloud looked at the clock, then at his friend, then at his rumbling tummy. "Let's say I clean this place up while you start dinner', Cloud offered, 'Beef chili, right?" "You bet! Good luck!", Rock yipped, grabbing a cooking pot and some spices.

'I won all my matches, had lunch with my best friend, and I beat the crud out of my worst enemy!? Wow, I was right. Best day ever', Cloud thought as his friends came into the room, and he grabbed the comatose Sephiroth, ready to turn him in.

I hope you all enjoyed that little production! Mr. Mega Man showed me his new ability today, and I just had to write a story about it! I also had to write about this...

2 hours later…

"You said you had everything under control', a mysterious figure barked, 'but the next time I check on you, not only did you fail to kill Strife, but you got your butt handed to you be a ten-year-old robot. TEN-YEAR-OLD THAT WE'RE AFTER, SEPHIROTH! Do you know how humiliating that is!?"

"Yes, I know it was, but I was going easy on them', Sephiroth explained, 'you told me to not kill the boy, and I didn't, but you're right about one thing: getting beaten by Strife is never a clean loss." "The next time I send you out into the field, bring me Strife's dead body, you hear me?!', the figure screamed, 'do you want to end up like Dimentio!? DO YOU!?" Sephiroth cringed and shook his head in mild fright as he left in a hurry. 'Ugh! Another loss!? How many villains do I have to go through before I find someone reliable', the figure thought, 'I guess I'll need to get creative, but who to bring? Aha! I've got it! I just need someone who can get into the boy's head, who can mess around and change things in my favor. Someone like... Porky."

Ooh~! Foreshadowing! Angel is out!


	32. Prank War: by Elysium

Hello, everyone! Sorry for the long wait, it's really getting hard to keep this amalgamation up and running, so I hope you can bear with me, so here, by Elysium, is called Prank War, and I hope you enjoy it, as always! Have fun, everyhuman!

BWEE-OOH! BWEE-OOH! BWEE-OOH!

The emergency alarm went off shrilly as the children Smashers shot up from their peaceful rest at 6 o' clock in the morning.

"Wha?! What's going on!?", Ness shouted, throwing off his covers. "Why's the alarm going off!?", Toon Link screamed, annoyed and tired. "Is someone invading? I hope not!", Ethan worried.

"Well whatever it is, we can handle ih-IH-WOAH!", Young Link yelled as he slid across the floor upon trying to get out of bed. He grabbed on to Lucas who's weight wasn't enough to support both Smashers, so they both continued to slide not-so-gracefully across the shiny floor.

Toon Link bent over to try and assess the slippery substance on the ground. 'Olive oil? I swear, if Bowser Junior pulled this I'm going to lose my- Oh crap', Toon Link was interrupted mid-thought by Lucas, who had now tried to grab him, but being lost in thought, The Wind-Waking Warrior was unprepared for the weight of his friend, and they both tumbled back onto the oil-ridden floor.

"Guys, this is olive oil', Toonie explained, 'someone spilled it all over the floor to prank us!" "Let me guess; Bowser Junior?", Young Link puffed, trying to catch his breath and his footing. Sunny and Blues thought they could swim through it, but they were clearly mistaken, as they went sliding across the flooring like a cup of milk at a western saloon. "Not Woomy! Not Ngyes", they yelled respectively.

After a long few minutes of slipping, sliding, and screaming, the door flew open. The children Smashers drew a sigh of relief but didn't get to exhale it when they realized who was at the door. "Guys, are you okay? I heard you scream!", Mega Man asked, running toward them.

"NO!", everyone else screamed in terror. "GET UP! GET UP! GET UP! GET UP! GET UP! GET UP! GET UP! GET UP! GET UP! GET UP!", Young Link screamed, trying to drag his cartoon counterpart out of the way. "MegaManthere'soliveoilontheflooryou'regonnaslipandfall!", Ethan blabbered quickly. Sunny was desperately trying to get out of the way of Nana, Popo, and Diddy Kong with little success, while Lucas was on his chest, gripping Ness like his life depended on it.

Thankfully, though, Rock stopped right in front of the oil, while the kids got to breathe out their sigh of relief. "Phew', Mega Man gasped, 'thanks guys. I didn't see that. Thanks for warning me-" "Oh, don't get too cocky, scrap metal", came a voice from behind. Suddenly, Kamui gripped Mega Man's shoulder. Toon Link gave her a 'don't you dare' look, but the Princess of Nohr had already made up her mind. Kamui giggled as she shoved the robot, and Mega Man came flying forward, right into the kid Smashers, with an almighty crash!

"Alright, is everyone okay?", Mega Man asked. "Mhm… Uh", the others groaned in pain. Corrin raced in as Kamui raced out and he was shocked at the sight that beheld him. "Goodness gracious! Is everybody alright? Don't worry, I'll help you. Remain calm, everyone" Corrin reassured, stepping carefully as to not slip.

Once everyone was on their feet and cleaned up, Master Hand called Corrin up to his office.

"Kamui blamed you again!? The nerve!", Young Link fussed, cleaning the last of the oil off his face.

"Yeah', Lucas agreed, fuming, and slipping on his baby Drago shirt, 'that yucky creep shouldn't be able to treat you like this".

"I agree wholeheartedly', Mega Man announced, using dish-soap to get the rest of the oily gunk out of his Mega Buster, 'what did you do to Kamui to get her to behave towards you in such an informal manner? I can't think of anything in Fire Emblem's canon or Smash that could've caused this unruly reaction."

Corrin sighed and trudged out of the children Smasher's room, Mega Man following suit to get back to the 3rd party room. Suddenly, Corrin's eyes gained a mischievous spark as he began to twiddle his thumbs. "Hm. Corrin? What's on your mind?", Rock asked. "Can I ask you a favor', Corrin proposed, 'I need you to wait outside Master Hand's office while I'm talking to him. Then we will discuss details. Copy?". "Roger!", Rock answered joyously.

A few minutes later, Corrin stepped out of Master Hand's office, that gleam still in his eyes and an orange slip of paper in his right hand. "So? What's the plan?", Mega Man asked, sitting patiently on the floor, just like Corrin told him to. "Okay, I'll tell you and you alone, but you must keep it confidential. Not even Samus can hear about this, alright? Promise?", he queried. "Promise! I swear on my honor as a Robot Master!", Mega Man whispered.

Corrin bent down and began to whisper in Rock's ear. Once finished, Mega Man's face drew a determined, excited smile. "No way!', he commented happily, 'we're really gonna do it?" "Yes, I must do it, for the sake of all the children in the Smash Mansion", Corrin whispered impishly.

An hour later…

"Kamui', Mega Man asked, 'can I talk to you for a moment?" "What do you want, blue boy?", she scoffed. "Well, Corrin wanted me to ask you if he could borrow something from you", Mega Man answered. "Well, spit it out! What does he want!?" Kamui spat angrily. "A certain sword called, um, Ganglari. Corrin said he needed it urgently." "NO!", Kamui screamed, pushing the table she was sitting at over and running for the door.

Once she left, Rock leaned into a walkie-talkie and murmured, "Agent 9, Phase One is complete. I repeat, Phase One is complete, over". "Good work, Agent 7', Corrin replied from the other line, 'I'll inform Reflet of her role in the plan, and we'll move on to Phase Two. I repeat, I'll inform Reflet of her role in the plan, and we'll move on to Phase Two, over". "Copy that, over", Rock chuckled, putting the toy away.

Kamui raced into her room and ripped the door open, yelling, "CORRIN, KEEP YOUR GRIMY (insert bad word here) HANDS OFF MY STUFF!", only to realize that the Prince of Hoshido was no where to be seen. "Huh? Where is he?", Kamui shrugged. She looked to her left to see Ganglari sitting on the stand it usually was, but something was different, something she couldn't put her finger on it. Suddenly, her cellphone rang. "Fire Emblem Fates, Kamui speaking", she answered before listening to the reply:

"Yes, I'm listening. What is it?"

"No way! You're kidding!"

"He did what!? I knew Sephiroth was weak, but this is pathetic! Ha!"

"Wait, already? You want me to…"

"I'm not sure if I'm ready."

"Oh~! Really?"

"Got it! I'll bring you Cloud."

"And Corrin? With pleasure, Master!"

"Okay, over."

Kamui hung up and slipped her phone into her pocket, just in time for the power to cut!

"Wha!? What happened!? Who turned out the lights!?", she cried, fumbling around for the light switch. After a few minutes, the Princess of Nohr set her foot on something slick, causing her to go flying across the floor at an alarming speed. "ACK!", Kamui yelled, trying to grab on to anything she could reach until she heard a faint giggle coming from outside.

Outside the room, the children Smashers, Reflet, and Corrin had gathered to listen to the madness going on inside the room. Heck, even Marth, Cloud, Chrom had joined in. "Good job cutting the power, Reflet', Chrom complimented, 'and you really outdid yourself on that slime tome'. "Well, it's amazing what you can do with a little bit of glue", Reflet smirked, blushing slightly. "Kamui's an ungrateful snob, so I find this quite amusing. Job well done, tactician!", the Hero King whispered, followed by a crash and a scream from the inside.

"Take that, Kamui', Young Link chortled joyously, 'your days of being an elitist are over!", to which the other children laughed in response. Mega Man gave Corrin a sympathetic, almost forlorn stare. "Something wrong, blue child', the One with Blood of Dragons asked, 'you seem upset." "I've never played a prank before, let alone to this degree', Rock sighed 'I guess I fell slightly short of the mood that is being upheld at the moment".

Without warning, Kamui burst through the door, shiny and enraged, Ganglari in hand. "What did you do to me!?", she shrieked, confused and enraged. "Payed you back, in full, for what you gave us, Kamui", Corrin explained lightly, mouth still full of giggles. The Princess of Nohr didn't listen, and overtaken by rage, charged toward Cloud and Corrin, who blocked her easily-readable attack effortlessly.

Marth, who had seen enough, grabbed Kamui and snatched Ganglari right out of her slimy hands. Her movement came to a halt for a second, but only for her to draw Omega Yato and whack Marth in the chest. Once he dropped, she dashed forward, pushing Corrin and Cloud against the wall. The children Smashers tried to help, but they were smacked backward with ease.

Mega Man took a deep breath (?) before grabbing Omega Yato out of Kamui's hands. She kicked Corrin in the head before turning toward the holder of her sword, but she was too late for what was about to happen:

Weapon Get: Draconic Torrent!

The Blue Bomber's armor turned a washed-out teal and pale grey as he looked Kamui in the eye and tossed her slippery sword to he side. "Consider yourself lucky, Mega Man', Kamui cackled, 'I can't kill you. You're essential to the plan. But Corrin must die, and there's nothing you can do about it." "Well, if you don't want to surrender peacefully, then so be it, Kamui. I must defeat you!', Mega Man yelled, 'FOR CLOUD AND CORRIN!"

Mega Man and Kamui dueled right then and there, buster vs. sword, in a fight to defeat! Cloud nudged Corrin, and the two of them watched as their little blue friend pulled out his new weapon, Buster Blade, in order to battle his adversary properly. Many attacks later, Mega Man revealed his new weapon, and got ready to use it. "Get ready', he announced, 'CLOUD! CORRIN! GET OUT OF THE WAY!". Rock's helmet suddenly morphed into Corrin's when the latter used his dragon attacks as a pale-blue ball of energy formed on the edge of his Buster. "DRACONIC TORRENT!", he screamed as a tsunami poured out of the Mega Buster.

SPLASH!

Kamui, wet and disgraced, slinked away in shame. Cloud and Corrin gave each other fist-bumps, becoming the first two members of the 'We Gave Powers to The Blue Bomber" Club. "Woah! I didn't know that would happen! And it cleaned the corridor to boot!", Mega Man smirked. The children Smashers came in with Zelda and Palutena in hot pursuit. "What was that tsunami!?", Palutena faltered, bewildered and amazed at the same time. "Good work Agent 7", Corrin smiled. "You too, Agent 9", Mega Man giggled, explaining the whole incident to Palutena.

'Yes, it was a tsunami, alright', an unknown figure thought, 'which wouldn't've happened if Corrin had died! And Cloud still lives. Kamui, you WILL be punished. But, how did the boy copy Corrin's power? Wait, it can't be!? The One of the Dimension Beyond… survived! And he's hiding, concealing himself in the haven of the blue one's soul, acting as a Palutena to the robot's Pit. See you soon, Agent Butterfly…"

How exciting! I hope you all enjoyed my production! It took me about a week, but I hope you can forgive me. Any-who, Angel is out!


	33. Demon Hunter’s Aura: by Walter Hitchcock

Rain destroyed the pathway to the Smash Mansion as a red cloaked figure pierced the cool, crisp air with his large sword. He stood in front of the majestic building and muttered, "So many fighters, so little time. I wonder who'll come first. This is gonna be SO much fun!"

Lucario meandered down the corridor, picking up on an unknown aura and worrying of its origin. "Someone is here that shouldn't be', he thought out loud, 'I worry of the safety of the others." Some footsteps and three familiar auras snapped Lucario out of his state as he turned to find their owners. Ethan passed his foot, waving hello, Lucas shyly walked passed, and Mega Man stopped to talk.

"Lucario, I have a question", the young robot asked. "Alright child, go ahead. I'm all ears", the Aura Pokèmon responded. "Who's Dante?' was the response. Lucario, confused but realizing that this was where the strange aura was coming from, shook his head as Rock followed with, 'well, he's in the auditorium, and wants a match. Right now". The Aura Pokèmon sighed and came forth.

The auditorium was packed with people of all shapes and sizes, screaming at a battle between Joker and a white-haired figure dressed in red, wielding dual pistols, much like The Great Phantom Thief himself. Suddenly, Joker flew backstage due to a strong blow, deciding the winner. "Dante, wins!" the announcer hollered as the crowd cheered.

Dante turned to look at Lucario before leaping down to greet him. "Good job, Rock', the Demon Hunter thanked the Blue Bomber, 'Lucario will be an excellent opponent. You may be seated." Rock sat down next to a man that looked much like Dante, but a little taller. "Name's Vergil', the man introduced himself, 'what's yours, kid?" "I'm Mega Man!" Rock explained. Vergil nodded and turned to watch the match.

Lucario and Dante turned to face each other, ready to brawl. "Good luck', Dante wished, 'you'll need it". Lucario smirked as blue wisps escaped his half-clenched palms.

3, 2, 1, GO!!

"Woo Hoo!" went the crowd as the two began to brawl. I stood backstage with a friend of mine as we watched the two brawl. "So, what do you think, Walter?' I asked as Lucario landed an Aura Sphere, 'Dante v. Lucario, just like you and 'i-don't-exist' asked". "Thank you", he responded.

Blue wisps, the loud clanging of metal, and pistol shots filled the tense air and merely riled up the crowd even more.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Time!' the announcer screamed over the crowd, 'SUDDEN DEATH, Go!"

Flames closed around the duo as the began furiously trying to trade blows. But suddenly, the winner was decided. Dante struck Lucario with his sword, but the Aura Pokèmon was more than ready, using his counter, Substitute, to strike Dante in the back.

"Game', the announcer yelled, 'Lucario, WINS!" The crowd went wild for the winner, Dante merely smirked. "Good game", Lucario agreed, turning to shake his opponent's hand, but he had disappeared without a trace. So had Vergil. "Good job!" Mega Man congratulates his friend, 'I'm sorry I dragged you here on such short notice". "I actually enjoyed the game quite a bit, young one", Lucario nodded.

The crowd ended of the night by shouting, "Three cheers for Lucario. Hip hip hooray! Hip hip hooray! Hip hip hooray!", making the Aura Pokèmon grin from ear to ear.

-End of Story

Happy Birthday, Walter! Thank you for recommending I do this! It may have been kind of short, and I know nothing about Devil May Cry, but I think this is a sufficient birthday gift! Oh, by the way, did you find yourself in the story? Have a great day everyone, as well as the birthday-author. Angel is out!


	34. Too Powered Up: by Chaokachu

Sorry this took so long to get out, you guys. My birthday's coming up on Wednesday, so I've been a bit busy, but I bet this'll be worth the wait. Thanks to my good buddy Chaokachu, I have written "Too Powered Up" for you all! Enjoy!

"Mega Man... WINS!" the announcer screamed as said robot stumbled off the winner's podium. He was beat, as in tired, of course. A long 3-stock free-for-all against Joker, Donkey Kong, and Lucina can do that to a fighter.

"Good game! That was a lot of fun! Good job!" Mega Man wished his opponents well as Lucina and DK turned to leave. "Joker', Rock reminded, 'tonight's desert is cherry pie. Be sure to pick up the cream from your cafè!" "You got it, Mega, my man', Ren responded, 'I'll do that as soon as I can. With you and all your positive energy, who wouldn't? Toodaloo!"

Mega Man smiled as Joker hurried off in a trail of purple, black, and red wisps. The Blue Bomber turned to go back to his room to grab an E-Tank, only for a familiar, fuzzy face dropped in front of him from over his helmet. "Sparky!' Rock squealed as the Pichu climbed onto his shoulder, 'I'm so happy to see you! How's Thunder?"

Ever since Sparky the Pichu arrived back at Smash Ultimate, she had been envious of her older brother, Thunder, and his attraction to Samus. So, she came up with the next best thing: the boy Samus loved most. Mega Man loved Sparky, cared for her, and was very happy to be a little more like his idol and mother figure.

Once Rock set up his translator, Sparky squeaked, "Thunder's great! Oh, and I saw your match! You were super-dee-duper, Meg-Meg!" Mega Man took off his helmet, letting his frizzy, almost spiky brown hair be free, and walked down a long hallway, passing a couple Smashers. A few tried to pet Sparky, only to be swatted at as she dug more of her face into Rock's static-filled hair.

"Meg-Meg, you seem tired. Do you want me to charge you up?" Sparky asked innocently. "Um, okay. But be careful! If I get too charged, if that makes any sense, my battery could overflow and I could go into a sugar-high-like frenzy!" Sparky nodded, stood back, charged up her Thunder Shock attack, and yelled, "PEE-CHOO!" as she shot energy into her friend. "You can stop now!" Mega Man tried to say after 10 seconds, only to be continually charged. Sparky calmed down after about a minute, and stared at her buddy, who was twitching all over.

Weapon Get: Pichu Power!

Rock's armor turned bright yellow and black, started glowing, two pink circles formed on his cheeks, Pichu-like ears appeared on top of his helmet, and a giddy smile crossed his face.

"Meg-Meg? Are you ok?' Sparky asked, 'you look a little strange? Do you you want me to get Dr. Ma—". Suddenly, Rock jumped up and bolted down the hall at Captain Falcon-esque speeds. "Oh no!" Sparky worried, 'what have I done!? Meg-Meg! Come back!" Sparky hurried after her friend as fast as she could, but she was doubtful that she could catch him.

Sonic was munching on a chili-dog in the the speed-training room as he and his friend Falco were chatting, only for the door to fly open. Mega Man raced over to Sonic, eyes crackling with energy. "Woah! Megs, are you alright?' Sonic asked, concerned, 'you look like Pichu, and you're acting like you just drank at least 15 E-Tanks. Should I—" "No time! Race! Race! Gotta go fast!" Rock gabbered energetically.

Falco, taken aback, pushed the Blue Blur out of his chair and toward his friend. Sonic smirked and stated confidently, "Well, if it's a race you want, it's a race you'll—" "Ready set go!" Rock yelled as he sprinted forward. "Hey! Wait!" Sonic called as he dashed after the Blue Bomber. As soon as they left, Sparky raced in, out of breath. "If you're looking for Mega', Falco pointed towards the door to the back lawn, 'he went that-a-way!" Sparky took a deep breath and headed out the back door, ready to help her friend.

Out on the back lawn, Mega and Sonic were racing, and the former was winning! "Can't catch me!" Rock taunted as the World's Fastest Hedgehog was losing a race to a robot that wasn't even Quick Man. "Meg-Meg! Wait!" Sparky cried, coming up on Sonic's heels. She followed him, weaving in and out of his legs in order for Sonic to not trip over her. Unfortunately, Rock didn't exactly plan for this race, and it was heading straight for a body of water, a pool to be exact.

Corrin happened to be sitting in that pool, sipping a cold beverage, as the Blue Duo approached. "Oh, hello! What do you— AGH!" he screamed. Mega Man jumped in the pool with a giant splash, soaking the half-dry Corrin through to his tonsils. Rock stayed underwater for a few seconds, worrying Sonic and Sparky, coming back up to yell, "I win! Yay!" Corrin squinted at Sonic as Mega Man climbed out and sped off in another direction. "We had better catch him before he stirs up anymore trouble", Corrin shivered, looking for a towel. "Not again!' Sparky cried, 'MEG-MEG! COME BACK!!!"

Thunder glided through the halls gracefully on Smolder the Charizard's back, feeling the counter-breeze fluff his fur. Suddenly, a couple of figures appeared in the distance. "Pit! Azey! Incoming!" Thunder yelled as he and Smolder landed in front of my cousin and I. "Why hello, you two', I greeted, 'how are you?" "Just fine! Could go for a Poffin, though", Smolder smirked. Thunder climbed up on my shoulder for head-pats, and Smolder went over to my cousin. "Hey girl', Pit told Smolder, 'what a nice Charizard! Oh, yes you are!"

I looked down the hallway to check if any more Pokémon were coming, only to glimpse a yellow blur rush by the turn. "Huh?" I shrugged as I clutched Thunder and my plush Chao/Pikachu hybrid. Suddenly, that yellow blur whipped around the corner and crashed into me, Thunder, Pit-Pit, and Smolder, knocking us over like bowling pins.

"What in Arceus's name was that!?" Thunder hollered, dusting himself off. Pit looked behind us to catch a glimpse at a pair of bulky black boots, with contrasting yellow body armor. "Wait, was that Megs?" he asked. I shrugged as another group of people came racing toward us. Sonic, Corrin, and Sparky crashed into us, bowling Thunder and Pit over, and sending me flying into the air. Thankfully, I landed on Smolder's back. "That's it!' I cried as I changed positions to sit on the Charizard like a horse, 'Smolder, follow those Smashers!"

Mega Man's reign of entergetic madness was far from over, and the trio was already tired. "Geez! How far can he go!?" Sonic huffed, massaging his aching feet. Suddenly, Ike and Shulk races by. "Are you two alright?" Corrin asked. "No! We are not!' Ike yelled, 'Metal Boy is moving at the speed of sound in a rage of you can't already tell". "Yeah!' Shulk added in his Australian accent, 'he's headed for Master Hand's office, and I can't catch him, not even with Quick Step Gems and the Speed Monado".

Sparky's heart dropped six feet at the thought of her friend getting in trouble, so she began to think about how she could get there in time. Luckily for her, Smolder and I were speeding up the corridor, and she leaped on as we passed. "Oh, do you want a ride?" I asked, and Sparky nodded.

"Get back here, you little blue-eyed annoyance", Master Hand yelled at Mega Man, who was running while holding an oversized pen. "Float, float, as fast as you can! You can't catch me, I'm Mega Man!" Rock squealed in response. Mega Man was having the time of his life, nothing was holding him back, his reserved personality was out the window, for better or worse.

Smolder flew in just in time for Mega Man to vault over her neck. I let out a dissapointed huff as Sparky looked at me with worried eyes. The little Pichu turned to look at her friend, and got a brilliant idea! "Meg-Meg!' Sparky shouted, 'take this! PEE-CHOO!" A gigantic Thunder Shock erupted from Sparky, striking Mega Man full-force!

After a few seconds, he fell to the floor, out of breath and energy. Master Hand turned to look at the Tiny Mouse Pokèmon in shock. "Wow. Just... wow", the hand faltered. I conjured a cot for the blue robot boy and carried him off, still atop Smolder. "Once we do this, you can go see Green, your trainer, along with Fern and Bubbles", I assured as Smolder took us away.

The next day...

Mega Man had woken up, and was back to normal. Everyone forgave him and Sparky for what had happened, and Rock even found a good use for Pichu Power: to power devices all over the World of Light. Seen as both a tool and a friend, Rock vowed to help everyone he could.

Of course, he is still a child, the more-or-less child of Samus, the owner of Sparky and Rush, and brother of Roll and Blues, the son of Dr. Light, the friend of many, and so much more.

-End of Story

Angel is out!


	35. Mii and My Friends: by UncleXehanort45

Welcome back! This next chapter is an exciting one, took me two days to write, but I think it'll pay off. Thank you Uncle Xehanort 45 for giving me this idea, I had a lot of fun with it! Now, without further ado, here is, "Mii and My Friends!" Enjoy!

Gina the Gunner woke up from a tormented night's sleep, drenched in sweat from another nightmare; the same one she and her friends, Sora the Swordfighter and Bandy the Brawler, has been having since the previous week.

"Another dream of that man', she thought out loud, 'who could that be?" "Beats me', Bandy answered, 'And we won't know anytime soon, will we?" Sora, the only calm one in this situation, put his hand on Bandy's shoulder and reassured him, "Look, I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. Sure, it's weird as all-get-out, but this is Super Smash Brothers Ultimate, where a canine secretary can do battle with the Tireless Wanderer, the Blue Bomber, and the Prince of Ylisse himself!"

Gina bit her lower lip as she crawled out of bed to get her messy brown hair in order. Bandy's hair was perfect, as always, and Sora's was a wild crazy mess that a lion tamer would have trouble with. I should know, he asks me to brush it.

"So, anything new from Mr.-Destroyer-of-Earth, Gina?" Bandy asked through bites of granola bar as the trio walked to the mess hall. "Well', she replied, 'I did the things I usually did during the dream. I woke up in a grassy field, overlooking a little black-haired boy playing with his mother. Then, they vanish, and the scary man with an orange gi, like Ryu's, and spiky black hair that turned golden after a little while showed up in front of me and knocked me onto my knees. He started to yell at me about a man with butterfly wings, a boy with power that he knows nothing about, and a heart so pure, it could rival Galeem himself, blah-blah-blah. He asked me of the boy's location, I said I didn't know. But, here's the strange thing. This time, he showed me a picture of a golden heart, floating next to an enigma of swirling red, which I assumed was Giygas from Ness's world. The man said I was wrong, telling me that the whirlpool of red was where the heart belonged, and I was going to retrieve it. When I said no, he screamed, 'Kah-May-Hah-May-Hah' like he usually did, and I felt the immense, excruciating pain, and woke up."

Sora, who has been walking behind the Brawler and Gunner, agreed that he had seen something similar. Of course, all that was thrown to the side at the sound of a very familiar voice: "Bandy, Sora, Gina, over here!" Chrom, the Prince of Ylisse, called to them.

Sora's face lit up at the sight of his friend, mentor, and companion as he raced over and wrapped Chrom in a great big bear hug. Bandy wasn't far behind when he realized that Ryu was talking to Chrom as well. "Ryu! So good to see you!" Bandy smiled, breaking his Protoman-esque persona for the time-being. Gina turned the corner to see her crush, Mega Man, clinging to Ryu's gi. "Oh my gosh! Megsy! So happy you're here", she squealed in delight, running up to him. Rock blushed as Gina's arms met his waist. Back at Light Labs, Roll sneezed.

Ryu, Chrom, and Rockman, who had their fair share of Mii-squeezes, broke free. "Hey, we happened to overhear your conversation, and couldn't help but be worried. Something wrong?" Mega Man asked, twirling Ryu's black belt around his ring finger. "Well, we've all been having these weird dreams lately. They've been the same dreams, at the same time, from the same person, telling us the same thing about the same boy with otherworldly abilities he knows nothing about. That's the gist of it", Gina explained quickly, a giddy smile and red hue beginning to cross her tanned face.

Ryu and Chrom were trying to process what happened, and trying to procure a solution, pulling Rock in for a little chat. After a couple minutes, they turned toward the Miis. "Okay, we've assessed the situation, and come up with a solution', Ryu finally smirked, 'we are going to get whoever's in your dreams to the mansion, and fight them. It'll take a while for us to find out who's tormenting you and how to get a letter that far, but I believe I know who we're dealing with. What do you say, guys?" Bandy, Sora, and Gina have a hearty nod and hugs to the trio of Smashers. This mystery man was going to pay!

A couple days later, Sora saw Master and Crazy Hand race down the hall. "Marty', Crazy shuddered, 'who's here?" "Ugh... Goku, and he's not leaving without a fight. Why does he even try, Goku knows he can't get in. He also brought Shrek and Banjo Kazooie with him. This is gonna be **great** , isn't it", Master Hand groaned as the Mii Trio followed the hands.

In the main lobby, Isabelle and Kirby were cowering under the registration table at the sight of a huge man, at least 6 feet and levitating at least two feet off the ground. He had broad shoulders, unnatural spiky hair (even by Final Fantasy standards), and a familiar vermillion-colored gi that made the Miis shudder. On his left was a green ogre, dressed in old, tattered, smelly townspeople attire. On the strange man's right was an anthropomorphic brown bear with a yellow backpack; sticking out of the book-bag was a red and yellow bird that gave the Miis a threatening squawk. Yep, this was definitely Goku, Shrek, Banjo, and Kazooie! "Hands, I have come', Goku thundered, 'it is your duty to include me in the Smash Brother Tournament as Downloadable Content. Now, do as I say, or you will be obliterated!"

Bandy and Ryu were the first to step forward. "Hey!" Bandy shouted, tightening his gloves, 'you have no right to be here, TV tropes! Get out and stay out!" "Talk is cheap! Leave Bandy and the other Miis alone", Ryu followed.

Next was Sora and Chrom, who came up behind their friends. "By the power of Kingdom Hearts, you shall be defeated, denizens of the darkness", Sora screamed. "Your end has come! Get ready to be driven out for good!" Chrom responded, unsheathing the Falchion and pointing it at Banjo.

Finally, Gina and Mega Man dashed forward, ready for the battle. "So! You're THE Goku! We know about you, and we'll take you down like there's no tomorrow!" Gina smiled, activating her arm cannon. Mega Man gave Goku and Shrek his trademark glare, staring attentively into Goku's sinister eyes.

The Saiyan smiled evilly at the Blue Bomber, and began laughing at the team. "You imbeciles! In your pitiful attempt to stop my inclusion in Smash Brothers, you've simply given me the boy I need to take over the multiverses!" Goku cackled, sending Isabelle and Kirby flying with a magic blast.

"Hey! No one hurts Isabelle and gets away with it! Take this!" Bandy yelled, firing a cannonball at Shrek, only for it to reflected by Goku and sent flying into Chrom, who barely dodged in time. "Do you think mere brute force will stop me, mortals!?" Goku screamed, charging another blast. "Guys, thank you so much, but we've got this!" Sora declared, raising his sword to the sky. Ryu nodded, Chrom smiled, and Mega Man gave Gina one last hug before moving off to the side. "Good luck", Mega Man smirked, making Gina blush.

Bandy whispered the plan of action to his friends as they went in for the attack; Sora would take on Goku, Gina would deal with Shrek, and Bandy would kick the collective butts of Banjo Kazooie. With a plan, hopes, and dreams, the Miis began their assault!

Shrek charged at Gina with a roar, but she was too quick for him, and swiftly dodged. 'An angry opponent is one that's easy to manipulate', Gina thought, 'if I can taunt him, I'll get the upper hand in no time! Oh! Mega Man will be so proud of me!' She jumped around, dodging all of Shrek's pitiful attacks, and succeeding in making him really angry. "C'mere, ya lil' varmit!" Shrek yelled, trying to grab Gina, only to fall flat on his face. That's when the Gunner knew it was time to strike! She laid down the pain, and Shrek was unable to battle in no time. Gina waved to her crush, who was cheering off to the side. "Yay! I did it!" she cheered quietly as Rock gave her a thumbs up in mega-approval!

Bandy was having a little trouble landing a hit on Banjo, as the bear kept jumping around, having Kazooie fire feathers at his opponent, chuckling every time he landed a hit. The Brawler, sick of being ridiculed by his foe, stockpiled his rage and landed an Exploding Side Kick right in Banjo's face, sending him flying a few feet back, and Kazooie running for the hills. "That's my Mii", Ryu chuckled, clapping at the spectacle. Bandy chased Kazooie for a little before using Head-On Assault to send the hen packing. He caught up with Gina, who had finished shoving Shrek off to the side. "I saw that side kick! That was totally wicked, Bandy! Now all that's left is to finish off Goku, and knowing Sora, that shouldn't be too much of a problem. Go Sora!" Gina cheered.

Goku was a tough opponent, tougher than Sora had ever seen, nonetheless fought. "Give up, puny sword-wielder!' Goku yelled, trying to crush him with more energy, 'you are nothing against the power of a Saiyan!" "You may be strong', Sora said, wiping some sweat off his brow, 'but we have what you don't: the power of Nintendo! (And maybe Square Enix)!"

Goku, enraged at Sora's 'drive', grabbed him with a psionic force, taking his sword and crushing it, right before Sora's eyes! "Not so powerful without your metal stick, are you!?' Goku screamed, 'prepare to meet your demise, just like the rest of your puny friends! Pure Soul, come and aid me! I am worthy of the power you possess! Let me wield it to defeat this scum!"

A loud shout filled the corridor as Gina and Bandy turned to see Mega Man doubled over on the floor, clutching his chest, black, oily tears in his eyes as Ryu and Chrom trying to help him. "Rock, dude, you're okay! Try to stay calm alright, I know this hurts!' Ryu yelled, 'Chrom, get Reflet, Lucas, and Dr. Mario! They might be able to help!" Goku let out a loud, thunderous laugh as Chrom raced away. "Try as you might, but his soul belongs to me!" Goku screamed. Bandy ran over to Ryu, trying to help the situation, leaving Gina alone.

Tears silently flowed down Gina's face. Ever since she arrived, Mega Man had been her one true love. He was kind, courageous, caring, adorable, and sweet, wouldn't hurt a fly. He was everything she wanted to be, and more. And now, all of that was crumbling before her watery eyes as she dodged blow after blow from the Saiyan. Suddenly, her eyes were filled with rage, a combination of worry for Rock, and a desire to take revenge on the one who was causing him so much pain. Sora has managed to wriggle out of Goku's grip just in time to see Gina get really, really, mad!

"Are you **kidding** me!?' she yelled, 'I mean, I know you're all-powerful and everything, but you're hurting, teensy, little, nearly-harmless, Megsy!? **Really!!!** **Well, you're just a great, big, meanie! There, I said it! What makes you think you can do something like this!?** "

Gina began glowing bright red, steam pouring out of her arm cannon. She took out a hidden Mega-Mushroom, and ate it whole, causing her to grow until her head hit the ceiling. " **Do the rules of kindness and courtesy not apply to you anymore!? Why don't you pick on some-Smasher your own size!?** " she screamed.

Sora backed up a little and started hacking a Goku's feet with a Home-Run Bat he found. Meanwhile, Gina had started going toe to toe with Goku, who was still trying to take Mega's soul while they were dueling. Sora did manage to land a couple of hits before he was forced to get the heck out of there to avoid getting squished. 'Geez, Gina! I haven't seen someone this in a while!' he thought.

Reflet, Lucas, and Dr. Mario has finally showed up to help Mega out, and they were just in time to witness Gina's attack. Lucas shuddered, but went right to work trying to calm Rock via PSI.

Two minutes later, Goku was on the floor, unconscious. The Mega-Mushroom wore off and Gina was back to normal, taking deep breaths after what just went down. "Oh my gosh! Megsy, are you okay!?" Gina cried, racing over to see if he was alright. Rock sat up, looked Gina in the eye, and smiled, giggling, "That was awesome! Most beautiful mad I have ever seen! Good job!" The Gunner drummed her fingers on her arm cannon, blue, and now red, in the face.

Samus and Zero dashed down the main hallway a couple seconds later. "Little X, I saw everything on camera, you alright?" Zero asked, his hair coming to a halt against his back. Samus have her little boy a hug, turning to thank Gina, Sora, and Bandy for their efforts. Ryu and Chrom picked up their respective friends and walked to the cafeteria. Mega Man walked behind Gina and hoisted her up, carrying her princess-style. She nearly fainted from the euphoria as Rock giggled girlishly at her expression.

"You know', he started, 'what you did was really brave. I can't believe you did that, for me." "For you!? Of course I would', Gina hurried, 'you were in a lot of pain, and you mean so much to me, I couldn't just stand there and let you suffer like that. Plus, if he had gotten your supposed "soul", he would've become too powerful to beat".

Rock caught up to Ryu and Chrom, both had alrieady sat down their respective Miis. "That was amazing, you guys', Samus smirked, patting Mega Man on the shoulder, 'how'd you do it, anyway? I know I don't usually act like this, but that was amazing!" "I couldn't have done it without, heh, Mii and my friends!" Bandy exclaimed, raising a glass of water for a toast. Goku would never harm the Smash Mansion again, and that was that!

-End of One-Shot

I hope you all enjoyed that very much! Sorry I haven't posted in a while. But I'm here now, so yay! Angel is out!


	36. Life of the Party!: by SamuraiNinja7000

Okay, I'm back! This story bends the rules a little (the author, SamuraiNinja7000, even told me so himself), but I do agree with the 'announcement of admiration', that will occur. Also, this author told me that this story is about my character, Asriella, so don't think that I'm shoehorned in here, it was by request. Now, you can read "Life of the Party", by SamuraiNinja7000. [Note: True 3rd person P.O.V.]. Enjoy!

"And I want your family and-a friends to come-a too', Mario hollered as he waved an invitation in the air, 'please don't-a be shy, let your-a loved ones join in on the fun-a! Smash-a Brothers Summer Dance! Yahoo!"

Pit shuffled shyly up to Mario, wings tucked next to his tunic. "Can we really bring _anyone?_ " he asked. "Well-a, who do you-a have in mind-a?" the Italian plumber replied. "Okay, she's not canon, but could I bring my little cousin Azey to the party? I think she would like it". Mario nodded and answered, "Of-a course she can-a come! The more-a the merrier"!

That afternoon, Pit was teleported up to Skyworld with Palutena, eager to tell his little cousin the news. In the courtyard, a few Centurions stood, guarding a large temple, which they stepped aside from to let in Palutena. In the atrium, many angels bustled about, getting things done. Pit couldn't see a thing!

Palutena rang a large bell, getting everyone's attention. "Has anyone seen Asriella', she called, 'we need to ask her something". "Auntie! I'm coming, gimme a sec", a little voice squeaked. A small angel, looking no older than 9 or 10, flew into the room with white wings outlined in hot-pink. She had glittering purple eyes, wild, snake-like orange hair, and she happened to be wearing a sweater that read: "I'm all about Bass", with a picture of said Wily-Bot striking an offensive pose.

"You guys are back from Smash Bros', she ogled, removing her sweatshirt and tying it around her waist, ink covered her hands, 'what for? Did something happen?" "No, we were coming to ask you a favor', Palutena answered, 'would you like to come to a party with us? I thought you would like it". Azey squealed, overjoyed, and gave her aunt a hug. The little angel nodded ecstatically, and Pit began to run his mouth.

"Okay Azey. I'm gonna need to teach you some things first', Pit took his cousin by the hand and began to talk, 'coming from experience, not everyone is nice, and floor-ice-cream can be hard to come by, so you'll need to be prepared. Don't worry, I'll teach you everything you need to know! Follow me". Azey groaned a little, as she preferred her ice-cream to **not** be covered in foot germs.

Pit pulled down a complex-looking chart, much to Palutena's amusement. Azey just looked at it, bewildered and a tad concerned. There were three columns on the chart: Nice, Neutral, and Avoid at all Costs. Among the Nice Smashers were Lucas, Sonic, Ethan, Mega Man, Mario, Peach, and other smashers of the sort. Neutral smashers included Quackers the Duck, Hunter the Dog, Banjo, Kazooie, Bayonetta, Snake, and the Dragon Quest people he didn't know the names of. And under Avoid at All Costs, there was Ganondorf, Wario, D.D.D, and many others. 'Wow', Azey thought, more intrigued than before, 'so many people, so little time! I wonder where I should start'.

Once the party day arrived, everyone was looking around the room for people to meet, but none were more obvious than the non-canon angel that was holding hands with Pit. "Okay, play nice, Azey', he warned, 'we don't want trouble, so don't go looking for it".

Azey giggled as she pranced to the refreshments table, where she was happily greeted by a certain bear-and-bird duo. "Well, hiya', the bear chuckled, 'can't say I've ever seen you here. You related to Pit?" The little angel nodded as she poured herself a glass of the alcohol-free Falcon-Punch. "I never thought you'd show up. What about the Goku thing?" Azey asked. "Well, the two of us were threatened into it, and, against all odds, Master Hand gave us a second chance', Kazooie hooted, 'now, Lumino, Solo, Ewalu, and Erdrick, the Dragon Quest heroes, got to be released right before we did!"

Dark Pit, known to Azey as step-cousin Too-Too, was sitting alone at a table in the back, taking small bites of a cucumber sandwich while staring at someone in the distance. A big smile crossed Azey's little face as she raced over, tripping an Inkling in the process! "Oops! Sorry Squidbagger. Just so you know, Female Corrin is that way if you wanna play a prank on her', Azey apologized, turning her attention back to Dark Pit, 'Too-Too! How are you? I missed you so much!" She wrapped the clone in a big hug as he blushed a little.

"Okay, Asriella. You know how much I love you, and how much I actually enjoy that name, but if could you refrain from using it around', Dark Pit gestured toward Ganondorf and company, 'them. I would really appreciate it." Azey nodded slyly as her older step-cousin went back to staring. "Quick question: who are you staring at?" she asked curiously. Sighing, Dark Pit responded, 'That, Azey, is Lucina, the only female Echo Fighter that's tolerable. Trust me, you try being within a 10-foot radius of Princess Daisy for an hour at _best_." "Gimme a second. I have to go do something", Azey said suddenly, walking over to the DJ booth.

Dark Pit smiled a little as Wario came over. "Who is that? Your girlfriend or something", Wario teased, pointing toward the female angel. Dark Pit proceeded to smack him as Captain Falcon dumped the punch bowl on his own head while screaming, "YES!" at the top of his lungs.

"Excuse me? Mr. ROB', Azey squeaked, 'could you play a slow song next? I think it's high time for that". ROB 'nodded' and the quick melody came to a close. Every Smasher and Assist Trophy gathered in the middle to slow-dance with their partners. Mario and Peach, Link and Zelda, and Luigi and Daisy were a few of the obvious couples.

Then there were a couple of more unusual twosomes. Gina has somehow convinced the shy, introverted, stoic-faced Mega Man to dance with her while Dark Samus pitifully attempted to break them up, Banjo was trying to slow-dance with Kazooie, Toon Link had **somehow** gotten to dance with Sunny, and all the female assist trophies, with the exception of Yuri, Lyn, Callie, and Marie, were forever fighting over who got to have the dance with Zero and Ghirahim respectively. They both shrugged and tried to walk away, Krystal and Phosphora in tow, unfortunately.

Dark Pit sulked over that fact that he had to slow-dance, but Azey was ready to cheer him up. "Come on To- I mean Dark Pit, (gosh, that name is so bad), you have to interact with someone. I can go get somebody if you want me to", Azey pleaded. Dark Pit shook his head as Pit, Young Link, and Ness came over to Azey, silly grins plastered on their faces. Dark Pit gave Lucina, who was chatting with Reflet in a long, midnight-blue dress, a long, wistful stare.

'Wow, she's so beautiful in that gown. You can tell she's a princess on the outside, even though she will always be stunning on the inside', he thought as Lucina turned in his general direction. Out of the corner of his eye, Dark Pit saw his little cousin dancing with Lucas, much to the dismay of many Smashers, but she found some time to give her step-cousin a thumbs-up. He took a deep breath and started toward Lucina, eyes filled with false pride. She saw Dark Pit's advance, and giggled slightly. "Okay, D.P, you can have this dance', Lucina smirked, 'us Echos have to look out for each other, right?" Dark Pit nodded shyly as he began to dance.

"Who did you set Dark Pit up with", Lucas asked as the fast song came back on. "I set him up with Lucina. Too-Too told me that he thought that Lucina was the best female echo, so I put 2 and 2 together, and found out that she liked him too! Magical, isn't it". Pit, who listened in on the conversation, smiled as Dark Pit gave Lucina a mini hand-kiss, a sign of chivalry, (Chrom was not amused), as she stared off into space.

Azey came up and hugged Dark Pit from behind, happy to have helped. As Phosphora tackled an annoyed Zero, the reploid looked up at the magical moment before him before turning to throw his fangirl off the freshly dry-cleaned tuxedo he was wearing.

"Wow, Pittoo', Palutena gleamed, 'good job on getting yourself a lady. Lookin' good, Lucy!" Dark Pit cringed, but overall enjoyed his evening with Lucina, even with Pitstain and the cousin that said angel didn't deserve (in Too-Too's humble opinion).

'Have fun while you still can, Smashers', someone thought from outside the mansion, 'darkness will flood this puny world and consume all but the soul of unlimited power. I may have been maimed by those imbeciles then, but a dark spirit existed on the light side, spying for me, helping me regain my old strength, and he doesn't even know he's assisting in my resurrection. Isn't that right, Maverick Hunter Zero?"

-End of One-Shot

Angel is out!


	37. Dial R for Robots: By Chaokachu

Hey guys, guess what? Chaokachu is here for the newest chapter. Sorry I haven't updated this collection in a while, but I've had a lot on my plate recently. Now, the wait is over, so here is, "Dial R for Robots". Enjoy on Chaokachu's behalf!

(—)

Rob treadmilled as fast as he could down the hall, very intent on looking for something. Or rather, someone.

"Hey Rob, over here", a familiar voice shouted. Rob jerked his head around to see a small blue figure running towards him with an even smaller yellow thing on his shoulder. "Pichu!" Sparky shouted, pointing at Rob. Rock nodded as he slowed to a walk and stopped in front of the true robot.

" _Mega Man_ ', Rob stated in his eerie robotic voice, _'I have an idea, and you might enjoy it_ ". "Okay, I'm listening', Mega Man snickered, 'what do you have in mind?" " _I think we should share our 'language' with the rest of Smash Brothers, that way, we can understand each other while others are trying to understand. It will be funnier once you experience it for yourself_ ", Rob finished. Thinking for a little bit, Sparky nodded and giggled cutely. Rock skeptically agreed.

First stop, the Female Smashers Room! Mega Man was more than welcome there, as he was quiet and behaved, and Sparky was adorable, along with being just as sweet as her half-trainer. But for once, they were going to be a little silly.

Rock approached Princess Peach, who was putting on her makeup. Once she saw him and Sparky in the mirror, she stopped putting on her blush, smiled, and gave him a hug. "Blueberry! So good to see you! How are you today?" "I'm great, your Majesty", he replied happily in Dialeese, which was Rob's language. Sparky giggled the whole time.

Taken aback, Peach asked him, "Um, I think you're malfunctioning, sweetie. Do you need to get your voice chip fixed?" "Nope! I'm just speaking a language you can't understand", he chuckled in Dialeese.

Sighing, Peach called in Lucina, since she knew many languages. "Lucy, darling, could you translate what he's saying?" she asked. "I can try', Lucina offered, 'okay Rock, let's hear it". "Alright, I'll say this: you look great in that cape, Lucina!" Mega Man smiled innocently. Confused, Lucina shook her head and shrugged.

Rock and Sparky left the room, taken over by laughter. Switching to English, he smirked, "You know Sparky, that was fun! Maybe Diddy Kong was right, a little harmless prank _can_ be fun!" Sparky agreed, falling off her buddy's shoulder from all the laughing.

(—)

Rob had managed to get into the assist trophy quarters, looking for Sukapon. " _Sukapon, state your posistion_ ", he chattered, clattering down the halls. Everything was normal: Tiki was helping Kawasaki in the kitchen, Zero, Ghirahim, Ashley, and Isaac we're running from Phosphora, Krystal, Skull Kid, and Midna, and Waluigi was yelling at people for no apparent reason. (So was Shovel Knight, but he was just shouting " **For Shovelry!** " wherever he went).

Sukapon came as soon as he heard Rob, excited that his friend was visiting. " _Oh boy! To what do I owe the pleasure, Rob_ ", the pink clay robot asked, looking longingly at the ceiling. " _Sukapon, Mega Man and I are having a little fun today. We are talking to everyone in Dialeese._ ", Rob answered, clapping his claws. Sukapon smiled and agreed, strutting over to Waluigi in earnest.

Waluigi, who was marching over to Zero for something, was quite surprised when Sukapon appeared. "Wah-t do you wah-nt, pinky", Waluigi sneered, flicking Sukapon in the face. "Well, maybe you could start with changing out of those hideous clothes", Sukapon mocked him in Dialeese. Taken aback, Waluigi asked, "Wah-t did you say to me?!" "I said, change into something a little more appealing, you uncultured pig!" the Joy Mech Fighter shouted in Dialeese. Turning his nose to the sky, Waluigi walked off.

Meanwhile, Zero could hardly contain his snickers, while Grey Fox quietly chuckled while holding back an angry Krystal. "Oh my gosh', Zero gasped through laughing tears, 'what a burn!" "You've got that right, boy', Grey Fox smirked, 'Sukapon, we can speak Dialeese too. Do you mind if we help you out?" Sukapon agreed and motioned to Rob, who nodded.

Zero, Grey Fox, Sukapon, Rob, Mega Man, and Sparky all gathered in Zero's room to discuss plans. "So, who are we showing Dialeese to now?" Mega Man asked curiously, hugging Sparky. " _We will be speaking to Ganondorf_ ', Rob coughed, ' _that way, we can see if he can actually understand us_ " Grey Fox put his hand on Zero's shoulder and opened his mask, giving Rob a thumbs up. Zero and Sukapon did the same. Mega Man nodded, stood up, pumped his fist in the air adorably, and shouted, "Let's do this!"

Later that day, the robots (and cyborg ninja) approached Ganondorf as he was giving Toon Link a death glare. "Oh, what do you all want?" Ganondorf mused. Snickering, Rock began joyously in their language, "We just wanted to know how you were doing!" The King of Evil looked like he had just seen a ghost. "Wha-What in my name?!' he murmured, 'what is this language?!" "What? It's just Dialeese. Surely you could understand such a simple culture", Zero and Sukapon chortled in said language.

The robots went back and forth with their silly little language, irking Ganondorf to the extreme. That is, until Rock did something very strange:

He said, in a very deep voice, "It's Rob talk, Ganon, would you stop playing dumb already?"

Everyone stared. "Geez, Little X', Zero glances behind him, 'I didn't know you you were capable of saying that". Sparky looked at Rock with a wink, and the robot nodded. Ganondorf has already walked away, but the fun wasn't about to stop, no. The group laughed in Dialeese for hours, swapping stories of their experiences and what not.

"Meg-Meg, Mr. Butterfly Man was talking to the big man from before", Sparky squirmed, eating a Pokèbean. "Yeah, I know', Rock replied in Pichu, 'but no one suspected anything, so I think we're good." Sparky chuckled, waved goodbye, and scurried off.

Back in the villains room, Ganondorf quickly got on the phone. "Sir, I have come to the conclusion that you were right: Tabuu is inside him, that's why we haven't been able to track him up to this point" He paused for a moment to let the mysterious figure speak before continuing. "Once we find a way to forge Tabuu, he'll be all yours, sir". After another pause, Ganondorf's eyes got impossibly wide. "Wait, two keys? Galeem and Dharkon? And, what's this about the red assist trophy with the blonde mane? And the crybaby from Brawl? (Pause) Got it. I'll report as fast as I can." Ganondorf put down the phone...

And Toon Link left the room with some valuable, crucial information.

-End of One-Shot

Apologies for the long wait. Angel is out!


	38. Robbed of our Senses: by MegaManOnTheRun

Hello everyone! No, this collection isn't dead, I've just been focused on Skyworld things like making sure that Auntie doesn't set a toe in my kitchen. Anyway, thanks a bunch to my new friend, MegaManOnTheRun, for giving me this great idea. I did tweak it quite a bit, but it does follow a bit of a similar presence. If it wasn't the way you like it, I apologize, but if you do, I hope you enjoy, 'Robbed of our Senses'. Have a marvelous day!!

(—)

Quiet mornings in the infamous 3 Party Room were hard to come by, considering Kazooie's constant complaining, Solo screaming at everyone that so much looked at him funny, and Mega Man trying to get all those with matches (rarely himself) out the door as fast as possible.

Speaking of the Blue Bomber, he and his friend Elliot, or the Hero from Dragon Quest XI, didn't have a match anytime soon, so they decided to go to town for the day (Rock had groceries to pick up anyway).

Elliot gestured toward a small auxiliary shop that had a bunch of shiny objects in the window. "Well, I did need a couple of wires for a project I was planning, so why not?" Rock agreed as they opened the door.

As it opened, a bunch of small brass bells hanging from the ceiling rang, and a young man in a red outfit set his wrench on the counter. This was Andy, a courageous, keen mechanic who had been sent to Smash by Galeem when he attacked the Smash Universe.

"Hey, what can I get for yuh?" Andy said in his light Southern accent. "Just a few wires", Rock smirked, already searching through a box full of cords and strings.

Moments later, Rob the robot rolled into the repair store, frantically tipping over boxes, searching for something.

Andy rolled his eyes; Elliot began to pick up what Rob had dropped while Rock began to stand up and pay for what he selected. Of course, when you live in Smash, anything that _can_ go wrong has a good chance _of_ going wrong, and that's exactly what happened.

Rob rammed into a shelf, causing it to tumble onto Elliot, who barely trundled out of the way in time. In the process, he lightly tweaked his ankle and fell into Rock so hard it popped his back hatch open. Rob, in his frenzy, got a cord wrapped around his arm in a way that made the channel of a cord stick out, and he fell into Rock as well, getting the cord lodged in his auxiliary port, which was the port that helped him distinguish voices and different sounds.

"Rock, are you alright?" Elliot mouthed, but Rock couldn't hear the sound coming from his friend, so he just gave Elliot a confused look. Andy, who had to watch this madness go down, decided that he had enough, and kicked Rob out of the store.

Andy briskly walked over to Elliot, who was trying to communicate with Rock despite him being deaf. Thankfully, Rock could understand sign-language, so communicating was a lot easier than they thought.

'I think Rob broke your auxiliary port', Andy signed to Rock, 'you're going to need to go back to the mansion to get that fixed. There's nothing I can do'. Rock nodded, and Elliot helped him out of the store, slightly stumbling.

Rob continued to zip around Console City before he ran into Red, who was out at Target for his Ivysaur, who was ill-suited for the incoming winter chill. "…", Red stared as Ivysaur dragged his Trainer along. Sadly, Rob's top run speed was much faster than Ivysaur's, and Rob ended up ramming Red in the nose!

The Trainer recoiled in pain as Rob sped off in the opposite direction. Squirtle popped out of his Pokéball to check on his Trainer; Elliot dragged a disoriented Rock into the adjacent Target to see if they could find a white board.

Rob passed them by just in time for Elliot to trip and fall onto Red. "Hello. Red", Rock faltered, trying to get ahold of his glitching voice chip, "Are. You. Oh. Kay? We. Saw. You. Fall."

Elliot explained what had happened, and Red nodded whilst taking steady breaths through his mouth. Elliot suspected that what Rob did to Red was like what Rob had done to Rock at Andy's place.

Red, holding his bloody nose, followed them out of Target, and into the ear-piercing screeches of Rock's 2nd greatest fear, Ridley. Thankfully, Mega Man couldn't hear a thing, and only started to panic when he saw the Cunning God of Death for himself.

Elliot and Red cringed, following the screams to the center of Lumiose Town, where Rob was wheeling around while Ridley (who had his long pink tongue hanging out), was trying to burn Rob to a crisp. Upon closer inspection, Ridley had tire-tread marks on his tongue, suggesting that Rob run it over.

Ridley's anger was, unfortunately, completely justified. Rob got out of the way before Ridley could turn him into an over-sized teething ring, leaving the Cunning God of Death to clutch his tongue. Elliot waved to Ridley, "Is there anything we can do to help".

Ridley landed softly, not so much as knocking over a building, and grimaced, "I canth phaste anyphing". Red pointed at his nose, Mega Man's ears, and Ridley's tongue, and Elliot realized the connection that Rob's pseudo-attacks had on their victims: he took Mega Man's sense of hearing, Red's sense of smell, and Ridley's sense of taste.

Elliot turned to his friends and said, "I know what to do now", then signed it to Mega Man, who pointed at a box on the ground. Taking notice as well, Ridley took the box and tried to eat it, only to spit it out.

A scraggly-looking Snake came out of his crouched position, enraged at Ridley. "I swear to the Boss', Snake yelled at a nearby wall, 'give me my box, or so help me, I'll-".

Snake stopped when Mega Man placed his hand to Snake's shoulder. "Huh? Who is this? Rob blasted me in the face, now I can't see, who's holding me?"

"Rock', Elliot replied, 'Snake, it's Rock who has your shoulder. I'm Elliot, remember?" Snake's sense of sight had been taken as well, so all Rob was missing was touch, and Elliot had to act fast if he was to prevent Rob from doing something drastic.

After many minutes of getting everyone to the mansion in one piece, both metaphorically and literally, Elliot saw Rob going toward Master Hand's office. Cringing, Elliot said nothing as he raced forward to grab Rob by the head.

"What you're doing is irrational and dangerous', Elliot barked sternly, 'give your, and my, friends their senses back". Rob suddenly stopped moving, shutting down all together. Confused, Mega Man approached Rob and took him out of Elliot's arms. Out of the blue, a multi-colored light shot from Rob's core, splitting into four strands; purple light for Ridley, grey light for Snake, blue light for Rock, and red light for, well, Red, returning their stolen senses.

Rock was happy to hear his voice again, Red took a deep breath through his nose, Ridley tried to eat Ness, and Snake stopped him with his restored eyesight.

Master Hand came out of his office, bursting through the door. "What in Galeem's name is going on here?!" he hollered. Elliot told him about what had happened to Rob, but that he didn't know why Rob had acted up.

Once Rob was up and functional again, he told Master Hand everything: he was jealous of everyone being able to truly feel, unlike him, so a man had talked to him about being able to give him feelings if Rob got them from other people.

The white-skinned man had told Rob that he wanted certain Smashers with certain powers, so the unknown mage fueled Rob with the energy he needed to take their senses. But it came at a price: the magic made Rob go bonkers, so he did everything out of fear and confusion, and he was truly sorry for all the trouble he caused.

"I'll forgive you. It's okay', Rock immediately broke the silence, 'everyone makes mistakes sometimes". Elliot giggled at first, but it quickly turned to doubt when he asked, "So, Rob, who was this white-skinned mage's name?" Rob 'gulped' as he wrote the name down: Mordegon. Elliot glared at the name on the paper before burning it with an enraged Sizz. "Elliot? Are you okay?" Rock asked worriedly. Elliot didn't say a word as he realized the gravity of the situation at hand.

Mordegon himself was watching Elliot from a portal. "Oh, Eleven', he crooned, 'you have no clue what's coming. Don't worry, it's not him I'm after…'

 _'It's you, Elliot"._

-End of One-Shot

MegaManOnTheRun, since you're new, I hope you enjoyed the story. As for everyone else, let me know of more ideas on how I can further my plot. Also, I've done some Dragon Quest research, and I love the series, so expect to see a lot of Elliot (Eleven) in the future. See you all soon, and Angel is out!


	39. Virus in the Works: by MoonlitPikachu

Hello everyone! Now look, I know it's been a while, but please understand that New Year's is very popular in the human realm and Auntie and I were busy. I hope you can forgive me for taking so long. Thanks to MoonlitPikachu for the request, it was so much fun to write about! Now, without further ado, here is "Virus in the Works". Enjoy!

(—)

The sound of quiet snores filled Rock's quaint little bedroom as the sun slowly rose from the horizon, which would've been nice to wake up to if not for a splintering headache that was just bad enough that it woke the usually healthy Blue Metal Hero.

Groaning, Rock lightly tossed his white blanket and Paddington onto the other end of the bed, sat up and rubbed his head, feeling his coarse, uneven gingerbread-brown hair weave through his fingertips like a friendship bracelet. He slipped Hinawa's locket over his head and wobbled a little as he slid off the sky-blue covers of his bed, slowly staggering to his feet.

Rock slowly and carefully dodged the sleeping bags of his friends, being wary to not step on the comatose contents. Lucas was below the surface of his orange blanket, Ethan had somehow managed to get himself upside down, Dark Pit was covered in his own feathers, Elliot was buried in a mound of pillow, and Toon Link was sprawled on the top of his bright green sleeping bag, wrapping his arms around his pillow in his sleep like a large pot.

Smiling, Rock pulled out some utensils from the cupboard and a cookbook that he had ordered from a farm in the Galar region earlier that week, so breakfast curry, as Toon Link has put it the previous night, was bound to get mouths watering. "Mega Man', Tabuu piped up as Rock took a small wheel of Moo Moo Cheese and some Apicot berries out of the fridge, 'your systems are detecting something strange. Talk to Programmer once you've finished here".

About 20 minutes later, Toon Link woke up to a shrill cough and the smell of cheese and fruit. Whipping his head toward the mini kitchen near the front door, Rock was pouring the smooth, deep yellow curry into a green bowl with a wooden ladle. "I knew it! Breakfast curry!" the young Hylian exclaimed, hurrying to a tall seat at the bar-like table that separated the tile kitchen from the carpeted room.

Heart aflutter with warmth, Rock set the bowl and a spoon in front of Toon Link, only to turn around and let out a hoarse cough a moment later. "You alright, Rock?' Toon asked, slurping the soup down, 'you seem sick". "I'll talk to Dr. Mario if I get the chance', Rock replied quickly as he saw Lucas sit up, 'but for now, I'm really glad you like the curry. It was your idea, after all!"

The frequency of Rock's loud coughing only increased as he cleaned up the curry and sent his friends to their respective matches with a lunchbox and a hug. "Okay, no more stalling', Tabuu barked from inside Mega Man's head once the door clicked shut, 'talk to Programmer, right now". Sighing, Rock took out Chihiro Fujisaki's forest green laptop and flipped it open. "Morning Programmer", Rock cleared his throat. "Good morning, Rock', he smiled shyly, 'is something the matter? You sound a tad hoarse." Plugging a small socket on his arm into the computer with a small black cord, Rock sighed, "Diagnostic please".

A few moments of tapping later, Chihiro returned to the computer screen, ready to deliver some, less-than-optimal news: "Rock, I'm sorry to say that you might be showing signs of a virus that I didn't clear you for', he sighed, only to share, 'I'll work on a way to cure you, but you'll have to be careful not to exhaust yourself, or it could get worse". "Understood', Rock smirked, 'thank you so much, Programmer". Unplugging himself from the monitor quickly reminded him of the nasty headache that woke him up that morning and frowned slightly.

Slipping on a coat and the hat X gave him, Rock took a shortcut out the back door and went for a walk along the frost-ridden sidewalk to clear his head a little. The crisp air nibbled at Rock's ears as he got to the entrance to Console City, the shopping center for the inhabitants of not only the mansion, but those who came to witness matches.

Leaning up against a familiar telephone pole, Rock peered down into an alley with a small black dumpster near the back. He remembered that dumpster all too well: it was where he has collapsed after Capcom, despite his friend Dante desperately trying to prevent it, had kicked him out, where Master Hand had found him, and where nearly a year and a half of silence and shyness began. That was something he wasn't about to forget.

It wasn't long after Rock had sat down on a nearby bench that his headache began to worsen rapidly, which Tabuu immediately took notice of. "Rock, we have to leave, and fast", he ordered as Rock had already taken off for the mansion.

No task is without its challenges, however, for as soon as Rock shut the door, a blue blur shot in his general direction. It was Sonic. "Hey Megs!' Sonic chuckled enthusiastically, 'mind if I drop in?"

With an increasingly bad headache, Rock shook his head and waltzed to his room dizzily, nearly gripping on his own feet thrice. "Any ideas on what this could be?" Tabuu asked, using his magic to soothe Rock's headache a little. While Tabuu said that, Rock tripped on Piranha Plant and nearly got a chunk taken out of his boot.

"From what I can tell, this seems like Roboenza, but I would be bed-ridden by now if that was the case', Rock coughed as he got to his room and locked the door, 'Duo destroyed all the Evil Energy in my universe, so it couldn't have leaked into this one, and Master Hand has virus-proofed the mansion multiple times on top of Programmer's help. In short, I have no idea".

Sipping an E-Tank and clearing his throat, Rock grabbed a broom to start with the chores, and the doorbell rang. "What now?!" Tabuu scoffed, flaring his wings in anger whilst pouting.

Expecting it to be Samus, Rock nearly hit the deck in surprise as Princess Peach rushed in with something that looked like soup. "Sugar Muffin, why didn't you tell me you were sick?" she exclaimed, setting the "soup" on the table and giving Rock a suffocating hug. 'Fiddlesticks, fiddlesticks, fiddlesticks!' he thought as he tried to escape in vain.

As soon as the hug was over, Rock had no time to react as Peach gestured him over to his bed. "Get in', she ordered, 'I'll get the broth and some medicine". Rock began to politely protest, "But, your Highness, with all do respect, I-". "Rockefeller Pitch Light get in that bed this instant or so help me", Peach interrupted with gritted teeth in a forced smile. Terrified, Rock did as he was told.

Once he was bundled up and disgruntled, Peach sat on a small chair beside him, thermometer in hand. "Now, I need to check your temperature. Open wide, sweetheart". Annoyed, Rock came to the realization that he had no tongue, just taste sensors on the inside of his mouth. "Ah." Rock opened his mouth to let Peach know that he had no tongue, only for the thermometer to get jabbed into his mouth anyway.

A few seconds later, Peach pulled it out while it beeped shrilly. A quick temperature check later, and Peach ran to get the bowl off the counter. Cringing, Tabuu muttered sarcastically, "I think this the end. Good luck, robot boy".

Peach, smiling widely, put a spoon in front of Rock's face at the speed of sound. "Alright, time to take your medicine", she sang; before Rock could comprehend what was happening, the spoon was in his mouth and an oily taste soon followed. Almost immediately after the soup went down his artificial throat into his energy processor, Rock felt a growing sense of dread rise from his core.

"So, what do you think?" Peach acted as if nothing had happened. "Rock', Tabuu barked concernedly, 'I know this is probably going to end badly, but I need you to stay calm." Gripping the blankets, Rock slowly turned to Peach and stuttered, "Your, your Majesty. What, what did you put, put in that, that, soup?" Grinning evilly, Peach ruffled Mega Man's frazzled hair and whispered, "Sh, sh, it's alright sweetie." As his surroundings began to go dark, Peach cupped his chin in her hand and smiled, "It'll be over before you know it". Rock shut down.

Kamui smiled wickedly as she left Mega Man's room with the soup, her disguise spell wearing off. "Finally! That annoyance is out of my hair', she laughed, dumping the soup into the garbage, 'Now, Lucas and Ethan are mine for the tormenting". Gleefully skipping down the hall, Kamui forgot one minor detail of her foolproof plan to make Mega Man stop messing with hers: she forgot to shut his door.

"Gonna go see Meg-Meg, gonna go see Meg-Meg", Sparky the Pichu sang in her Pokèmon language as she raced down the hall. Hungry and tired after a long match, she ran eagerly toward her friend's room. Stopping at an air vent door along the way, Sparky leaped into it and took the shortcut she and Rock set up.

Popping the hatch above the door open, Sparky dropped into Rock's room and was surprised by the draft of the open door. "That's not right. Meg-Meg always keeps the door closed". Sparky deducted, nudging it shut.

She was even more surprised to turn around and see Rock asleep in his bed. "And he doesn't take naps either", she shuddered, 'something is wrong here!" Sparky jumped onto Rock's chest to wake him up and panicked when nothing worked. "Meg-Meg! Wake up!" Sparky wailed, using Nuzzle as fast as she could. When that didn't work, she took a closer look at her sleeping friend's face, noticing the black marks around his eyes and the symbol on his forehead. "Wait! Reflet's book! Meg-Meg read about this in one of her books! I must find her and get help!

Reflet was in the middle of a conversation with Zero and Ashley about ways to limit Robin's magic when Lucas and Ethan burst in, tears streaming down their faces. Taking notice immediately, Reflet paused and uttered, "One moment, you two', before turning to them and asking woefully, 'Lucas! Ethan! What's wrong?!"

Sniffling, Lucas showed Reflet the cuts on his wrists and legs and told her through tears that Kamui had attacked them and laughed in their faces that 'their precious savior wasn't going to be around to protect them anymore'. "Wait. Zero, they're talking about Little X', Ashley whispered into Zero's ear, 'something's wrong. Very wrong". "You're probably right', Zero replied, standing up to join in the conversation, pulling Ashley onto his shoulders, 'I'll ask around".

Before Zero could stand up, a small yellow thing zipped past his face and onto a nearby bookshelf. After calming down the kids, Reflet whipped around to see Sparky the Pichu pulling a tome titled, "Advanced Sleeping Enchantments", off the shelf. "Woah! Just what do you think you're doing with that?" Reflet giggled, picking up Sparky by her large ears. She struggled excessively, shouting, "Put me down! Put me down! Meg-Meg's asleep and won't wake up! I have to help him!"

Ashley's eyes got much wider than usual and yelled atop Zero's shoulders, "Wait! Reflet, put her down, and Sparky', Ashley cast an Animal Interaction Spell quickly, 'repeat what you said".

Confused, Reflet set Sparky on Zero's head as the Pichu sniffled whilst holding back tears, "Meg-Meg is asleep in his bed in the middle of the day, and I can't wake him up, no matter what I try. I'm scared that someone hurt him because I saw the door open when I came through the vent and the black marks under his eyes and on his forehead."

"Kamui!" Lucas and Ethan shouted simultaneously. "That would be the logical explanation', Reflet debated, 'but how can we prove it?" "Let's talk it over while we go wake up Little X", Zero chimed in halfway down the hall.

Sparky was the first one to reach the door, Zero quickly following suit, with Samus, Toon Link, Dark Pit, and Elliot tagging along close behind. "Whoever did this is about to die", Samus murmured from under her helmet. Toon Link, Ethan, and Lucas agreed at once, prompting Zero to reach for the doorknob… and find the door locked!

"That's weird!' Sparky asked, perplexed, 'I didn't lock the door when I left the room to find you, Reflet!" Without warning, a dark, menacing laugh arose from the closed door; it was undoubtably Mordegon's! "Mordegon', Elliot screamed through the shut door, 'don't lay a finger on-"

"Hush, Luminary', Mordegon fussed in a repulsively sweet voice, 'the boy's sleeping~". Filled with rage, Samus and Zero rammed the door down and the group raced inside, only to find Robin, sitting on Rock's bed, reading a tome titled, 'Voice-Changing Spells'. Snickering, Robin smirked, "Surprise, Ref. The boy's been spelled to sleep. Kamui is-". Robin stopped talking when he saw Lucas and Ethan, both covered from head to toe in bruises and burns from Kamui and felt sweat drop down his head.

Furious and slightly annoyed, Samus demanded an explanation _and_ a cure. Robin got one down: Kamui, who was sick and tired of Mega Man getting his way all the time, came up with a plan to get her flipping way for once. The virus was merely a recently-discovered virus called "Mondowada", which gave those infected cold and flu symptoms, but it didn't cause the infected to become violent. Kamui had concocted a sleeping draught that would keep Mega Man asleep for a minimum of a week and mixed with an E-Tank. That way, he would be out for as long as Kamui needed. Unfortunately, there was no magical cure, and they would just have to wait for the draught to wear off.

Understandingly, Samus huffed and scooped Rock up bridal-style to Dr. Mario to make sure that nothing would happen while he was unconscious. Tabuu was not a fan of this. "Rock! Oh, I swear to the gods", he snarled as he glared at the small blue bubble that surrounded the avatar of Rock's consciousness. To put the design simply, it looked like the Japanese OVA Mega Man. Touching the marble that surrounded his Rock and kept him in a deep sleep, Tabuu vowed two things: that Kamui would pay for her insolence, and…

"If the danger of your capture become too great, Rosalina will see, and you are coming to Subspace with me…"

-End of One-Shot

Thank you for waiting out the holidays and all that jazz. I had fun over the holidays, and I hope you did too, so have a great day, and Angel is out!


	40. Going in Solo: by popsicleicecream795

I know, it's taken me an eternity to get another one of these out, but I've been studying Dragon Quest lately, and now I love all the Heroes, so this one really interested me, popsicleicecream795. This one pertains to Solo, and a special headcannon that you will have to figure out for yourself. Please enjoy!

(—)

A day in the life of a Dragon Quest hero is never without its' troubles, but some days are just worse than others. Take Solo for example.

Solo, the fourth Dragon Quest hero, happened to be passing by Reflet's room on the way back from watching a match, when Kamui raced out the door to the Fire Emblem characters' room, clutching a book in her arms. Reflet raced after her, tackling her to the ground. Solo, thinking about what Marth could've done better in that match, involuntarily didn't pay them too much mind… until the Tactician Magician shouted some kind of spell, gasped, and something warm hit Solo in the back.

A couple of painful seconds later, Solo looked behind him at some very startled women. His back felt kind of heavy, but he wasn't in a ton of pain as of now. "Is something wrong?' he asked, 'what did you just fire at me? What was that spell?"

Silence clouded the air for a few moments before Kamui burst out laughing. She pointed at Solo and snickered sarcastically, "Wow, fish head. Nice bird wings. So, are you as dumb as Pit now?" She stood up, dusted herself off, and threw Reflet's book at the owner before turning tail and running off.

Solo was good at many things. Examples may include fighting demons, playing card games, or Zenithian knowledge. Dealing with this correctly was not one of them.

In response to Kamui's insult, Solo drew his sword and started rubbing the hilt with his thumb, breathing heavier than normal. The mage approached the half-Zenithian warrior, trying not to give him any hints as to what was wrong with him; though, I think anyone would find it hard to not stare at the giant white wings that had grown from Solo's back.

"Solo', she whispered calmly, 'I don't want you to panic. Honestly, what happened to you turned out much better than it could have". "Okay, that's good, I think', Solo stared at her with a confused look in his eyes, 'so, what-" "I gave you angel wings", Reflet panicked.

Solo reached his arm around behind him, pulling one fluffy white wing forward. "I'm very sorry about that, Solo', Reflet apologized kindly, then her face scrunched up in confusion, 'wait, the spell I fired was definitely not a transmutation spell, but now you have wings. Are you not completely human?" "No, I'm half-Zenithian', Solo answered politely, attempting to move his new wings, 'Zenithians are-". "Well, I probably brought that half out of you. On the plus side, your wings are gorgeous. Sorry about Kamui, by the way. She's nothing but a pompous little priss, don't bother with any insult she'll tell you', Reflet explained, brushing some of Solo's stray hairs under his helm for him, causing him to flinch a little at her touch, 'you may get a few stares here and there, but I think you'll be alright. I'll have a counter spell by dinner, so drop by later, okay?"

Solo, annoyed that he couldn't tell Reflet about the Zenithian race, nodded and left, crossing his fingers that not many people would give him a hard time. He reluctantly sheathed his sword, fiddling with his tunic to calm himself.

As he was walking, he noticed a couple of fighters talking off to the side; for the record, the only one he knew was Link. He passed the group quietly, trying not to be noticed. "Wow! Solo! I never knew you had wings!' the shrill voice of Princess Daisy rang out, making Solo's heart race a little, 'do you mind if I touch them?" The hero didn't see where she was coming from, and sputtered, "Actually, I do mind. So-" "But Pit lets me touch his? Why are you any different, So-so?" Daisy complained.

Cringing at the clearly-rushed pet name, Solo attempted to turn around and stop the princess, then a hand gripped one of his wings. Solo jumped at her touch, almost immediately yelling, "No!" Daisy flinched and sulked back to her group. Solo received many nasty glares from the talking fighters, and a smug one from Daisy, before walking away quickly.

"I'm just going to go back to the 3rd- no. Sonic and Ewalu probably won't shut up', Solo quietly contemplated aloud, 'What about outside? No. Someone's bound to try and touch me." Solo sat down by the assist trophy quarters' door and drew his sword again, rubbing his fingers into the hilt.

Solo liked doing this.

To him, it was quite calming to know that he was holding something he could defend himself with, and even more so when he constantly reminded himself that it was still there. Solo began practicing opening and closing his wings, just in case he genuinely needed to fly.

A few minutes later, a strange sound snapped Solo out of his practice mode with a start. The door he had assumed was locked opened, and a purple figure waltzed out of it, followed by three men in violet robes. 'Please don't see me. Please don't see me Please don't see me.' Solo worried, folding his wings tightly against his back.

At first, Waluigi didn't seem to notice Solo, much to his relief. But it became more apparent that something was about to go down when Solo stood up to leave. "Hey you! Waluigi wants to talk to you!" Waluigi's voice exploded in Solo's ears, causing the latter to flinch at the sheer volume. Solo didn't comply and started to back away, jamming his fingers into his left ear while rubbing his sword harder in his right.

Waluigi was getting impatient, so he yelled, "Get over here! Waluigi is above you, so you listen to me! Come here! Now obey me, hero scum." Solo tried to run, but his legs wouldn't move, and the room was beginning to spin. Everything was too loud, and the fact that Waluigi's brightly colored robe-clad friends were approaching him didn't help.

"N-No! Stay back." Solo barked, trying to make the ringing in his ears go away. Waluigi cackled loudly, making Solo's situation worse. The men grabbed his arms, clearly attempting to take the 4th hero's sword away. "Let. Go. Of. Me!" He choked on his words, using his wings to cool himself down and fend off the purple people.

"Waluigi doesn't approve of you heroes stealing my roster spot! You do not get to be more amazing than me!" Waluigi shouted. Solo didn't hear him. His world felt muddy and complicated, spinning and twisting around him like a kaleidoscope.

Solo gripped his sword tightly; currently, it was the only thing that could calm him while Waluigi laughed at his state.

"This has gone far enough, Hero!" Waluigi screamed like a banshee that had inhaled helium, making Solo's head throb even more, 'as payment for the trouble you and your idiotic overpowered hero friends have caused me, I'll have that pretty little crown you've got". Waluigi moved to take Solo's Zenithian helm, and the latter panicked.

With Waluigi's hand inches from it, Solo managed to get his right arm free and slash at him, creating a tiny cut on Waluigi's overalls. With the free arm, Solo fended off the rest of the men messily. He used his wings and jumped away, breathing heavily as he ran into the nearest open door, slamming it shut. He pressed his wings and back against the door with shaking hands; the world began to reform around him quickly, restoring a little peace.

Waluigi and his goons pounded at the door, screaming obscenities and slander like it was a second language for them. Still shaking, Solo dropped his sword with a clatter and drove his fingers into his ears, waiting completely still for Waluigi to get bored.

After about 20 straight minutes of standing in that dark broom closet, he heard a strange voice ask, "What are you doing, Mr. Waluigi? Whose in there?" "Some hero boy. He attacked me and ran in here. Could you be a good, obedient boy, and get him out?" Waluigi explained untruthfully, nearly making Solo puke.

'No!' he wanted to scream, 'that isn't true! He tried to attack me and take my helm, and I ran in here', but it felt like there was a mesh net over his vocal cords; no sound came out, no matter how hard Solo tried,

"Well, surely he had a reason', the voice tried to explain calmly, 'maybe you startled him and he attacked you on accident. If it was Elliot, that's almost certainly the case." "No! He attacked me! Now break it down, boy! That waste of space needs to be put in his place!" Waluigi ordered nastily.

Solo picked up his sword again, rubbing it to calm himself down a little more. "Well, I would be angry and terrified if someone was yelling about me like that', the voice responded, ever so slightly louder this time, 'the hero that you drove into this closet is hearing everything you say, and I bet he's really hurt that you're saying such things about him. I think an apology on your end is in order, Mr. Waluigi."

Solo tried to think of where he had heard that voice before. The voice was young, and male, but there were lots of voices like that. This one sounded, safer, warmer, almost like an older brother, but Solo couldn't think of the name. Waluigi pounded at the door, screaming again, "Come out, stupid overpowered hero!" Solo felt like he was going to pass out from exhaustion, sinking to his knees as his world began to swirl again, begging to himself that it would all just go away.

"That's enough!' the voice became louder, but not loud enough to hurt Solo's head, which had finally stopped pounding like a bass drum, 'how dare you speak about someone like that. I don't care how powerful you claim you are, human decency still applies to you, Mr. Waluigi. I don't know who's on the other side of this door, but honestly, they have all the reason to be hiding from you. No one deserves to be berated like this. I will talk to you about this later, but you need to leave, now!"

Solo's world reformed itself much quicker as more time passed from Waluigi's last statement. He didn't say anything else, so Solo guessed that he left. The hero backed away from the door slowly, preparing for the person outside to open it. But they never did.

Instead, he heard, "Hey there. It's me, Mega Man. Mr. Waluigi left, and I want you to know that I'm here to talk to you. I don't care if your known to be strong or not, I'll talk with you. Do you want to come out and talk about it?"

Solo shuddered, sheathed his sword once more, took a deep breath, and slowly cracked the door open. He saw Mega Man, with no armor on, standing about two feet from the door, arms at his sides. Rock smiled warmly when he saw Solo's face in full.

"Solo', he whispered kindly, 'are you doing alright?" Solo opened the door fully to show Rock his wings, hoping that he made a good choice showing them to him. Rock's eyes sparkled with amazement. "That's incredible!' he calmly, quietly exclaimed, 'Your wings are gorgeous, Solo. How come I've never seen them? Or do you not feel comfortable telling me? If that's the case, I completely understand, Solo."

Finding his courage, Solo's voice emerged, coughing, "It's, uh, a new development. One of Reflet's spells hit me, and I got Zenithian wings because of it. You know, I'm half-Zenithian; these wings are more common among the nobles of Zenithian culture".

Mega Man looked very pleased to hear that. "Wow! That's really cool, Solo!' he calmly exclaimed, 'the Zenithians seem like a really interesting race. Tell me more!" Solo felt his heart skip a beat hearing that. As the smile on his face grew, he told Rock everything he knew about the Zenithian culture, and the robot seemed genuinely intrigued, much to his delight.

Solo talked for hours, only stopping for a bite to eat at dinner time. The two of them walked back to Rock's room, where the conversation continued on into the night, and the rest of the Sensible Squad came to listen. "And that's how the original Zenithian castle was built", Solo finally finished at around 10:00 pm, tired but ecstatic.

"You were right, Solo', Sunny beamed, 'the Zenithian race is really neat!" "Yeah!', Toon Link chimes in from Quinn's lap, 'honestly, come back. I wanna know more!" Solo had never felt happier than he had that night; he had talked about his non-human half for so long, that he almost forgot something. "Wait! Reflet said she'd- I forgot about that", Solo thought out loud, taking his sword off the table. "Come back any time you want, Solo', Elliot called, 'you're always welcome!"

Solo bid them his goodbyes, and ran to Reflet's room. Reflet herself was outside the door when she saw the hero skid around the corner, ramming his wing into the wall. "There you are!' she smirked, 'I was wondering when you'd show up."

"Well, I got into a conversation about the Zenithians, and I've been talking about them since, maybe, 4 this afternoon. Okay, do your thing." Reflet cast the spell, and Solo's wings disappeared. His shirt quickly repaired itself, too. "Those wings are a part of who you are, so I made it so that you can summon them if you wish. I hope you don't mind", she explained.

Solo nodded, smirked, thanked her, and walked down the hall in an exhausted, yet good mood. "Rock was right, I really should go back there sometime', he thought aloud, 'no wonder everyone likes him so much."

Solo popped the door to the 3rd party room open and trundled tiredly inside, shutting it behind him. Rubbing his sleepy eyes, Solo smiled, walking toward the bathroom to change into his pajamas; always the same, teal shirt, black sweats, white socks, helm still on his head.

He put his day clothes in the washing machine to wear them the next day, adjusting his helm slightly. Solo turned around to go to bed, and Ewalu came out of nowhere. "So, how was today?" he asked, making Solo jump. "Ewalu, I swear, don't scare me like that. But, today was fine, I guess". "Good', the 8th Hero smiled, climbing onto the top bunk, 'night." "Night', Solo replied, climbing into the lower bed.

Once he was sure Ewalu was asleep, Solo pulled a small, white plush goat out from its' hiding spot in the gap between the bed and the wall and hugged it.

"Hi, Sofia', he whispered into the toy's bow-clad ear, 'don't worry, Ewalu's asleep. I won't wake him. I had a really good day today, and I made some friends. Reflet gave me wings, and I can summon them whenever I want to now. They're much bigger than the 9th hero's wings, or Pit's tiny ones. Trust me, you'll really like them. You remember Waluigi, that assist trophy, you know the one; he yelled at me today, and I froze up, but a nice Smasher named Mega Man helped me calm down, and we talked about Zenithians with his friends. Will I tell him and his group about you? Maybe. More on that tomorrow. Goodnight, Sofia."

Solo tucked Sofia under his arm, kissed her goodnight, and fell asleep minutes later. Even after all he had been through, even through how much he liked to be alone, Solo was grateful for Mega Man's help. With Sofia in his arms and his helm still on his head, you could almost see Solo smile in his sleep.

A day in the life of a Dragon Quest is never without its' troubles, but some days are just better than others in their own way. Night, Solo.

-End of One-Shot

Thank you for reading up to Chapter 40! This has been a crazy ride, but I'm glad I've gotten so far on FanFiction. Thank you all for being so kind! I plan to look into more stories you guys tell me, so please, tell me what's on your mind. Also, do tell me if you found the headcannon, along with your story idea. As always, please leave a commment, and have a great day! Angel is out!


End file.
